Para Sempre
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Será que, mesmo depois de ter certeza de que seu namoro chegou ao fim, você ainda pode se apaixonar de novo? E por seu próprio namorado?
1. Prólogo

**Para Sempre** pertence parcialmente a **Diane Schwemm**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Diane Schwemm e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Para Sempre**

Lily Evans, de quinze anos, não estava se importando muito em ir à festa da praia, mas sua melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

- É a última festa das férias de verão – lembrou Lene, enquanto as duas jogavam vôlei no quintal de Lily. Lene lançou a bola sobre a rede com um saque forte, mas impreciso.

Lily pulou para rebater a bola, fazendo voar seus cabelos ruivos, que batiam na cintura.

- Você não prefere ir ao cinema? – perguntou Lily. – Vão acontecer outras festas depois que a escola começar. Não estamos indo para a prisão. Só vamos entrar no Ensino Médio.

- Mas não vai ser mais verão – Lene falou, estendendo a mão para tocar a folhagem espessa de uma árvore. – Logo as folhas vão começar a cair. Vão acontecer geadas. E estaremos nos arrastando com neve até os joelhos.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada. O ar abafado e quente do verão tocava sua pele, naquele momento, o inverno parecia algo muito distante. Mas Lene tinha uma ponta de razão.

- Bem, já que você coloca as coisas dessa maneira – ela cedeu com um sorriso.

- Tinha certeza de que viria comigo – falou Lene com satisfação. – Eu sabia que você não perderia a última chance de ver todo o time de futebol de Hogwarts de sunga.

Lily se esticou na direção da bola, mas deixou-a escapar.

- Quem disse que eu estou interessada no time de futebol de Hogwarts, com ou sem sunga?

- Dá um tempo – debochou Lene, puxando um cacho de seu cabelo que pendia sobre a testa. – Todo mundo viu você secando James Potter na festa da piscina da Emmeline no fim de semana passado.

- Eu não estava secando ninguém – Lily se defendeu, enquanto abaixava para pegar a bola no gramado. – Eu só estava... inspecionando. Além do mais, todas as garotas ficam olhando para o James.

- Tudo bem, mas ele também estava lançando olhares pra você – retrucou Lene. – Com certeza estava acontecendo uma inspeção dos dois lados.

- Não estava – protestou Lily, com as bochechas queimando.

- Estava – insistiu Lene.

No fim da tarde, elas ainda discutiam o mesmo assunto no banco traseiro do carro da mãe de Lene, enquanto iam de carona para a praia.

- Porque James estaria olhando pra mim? – Lily perguntou para Lene.

- Ah, por favor – Lene revirou os olhos. – Não me faça dizer isso. Você é a garota mais bonita da turma. Os caras estão sempre paquerando você. Só que você é muito tímida para perceber.

Lily não respondeu. Seria mesmo possível que James Potter tivesse algum interesse nela? E se ele tivesse... e aí? Ela lançou o olhar pela janela em direção ao mar enquanto a senhora McKinnon parava o carro no estacionamento da praia. Logo além das dunas, o Oceano Atlântico recebia a última luz do dia, lançando um reflexo prateado sob aquele céu cortado por nuvens. Havia, agora, uma brisa que carregava o cheiro da maresia.

Respirando profundamente aquele ar vindo da praia, Lily percebeu que seu coração acelerava por antecipação. Ao longe, um grupo de jovens se reunia em torno de uma churrasqueira portátil. "Será que James já está aqui?", ela se perguntou.

Lene combinou com a mãe um horário para que ela viesse buscá-las, e as duas garotas pularam para fora do carro. À medida que elas atravessavam as dunas, Lily retardou os passos.

- Espere um pouco – disse ela.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou a amiga.

- Estou nervosa – confessou Lily, com seu rosto bronzeado ficando rosa. – E se... quer dizer, o que eu devo fazer se, bem, se... você sabe – ela gaguejou.

Lene abriu um sorriso, seus olhos faiscavam.

- Se James Potter vier falar com você? Relaxe. E seja você mesma – aconselhou, dando um apertão de encorajamento no braço de Lily. – Eu tenho a sensação de que esta vai ser sua grande noite, Lily Evans – previu Lene.

"Relaxar. Ser eu mesma", Lily pensou, conforme seguia Lene em direção à praia. Lene fazia tudo parecer fácil demais. "Além disso", concluiu Lily, "talvez ele nem tente conversar comigo. Quer dizer que ele sorriu umas duas vezes pra mim, e daí? Ele é só um cara simpático, só isso".

Lily levou apenas dez segundos para se convencer de que havia imaginado a coisa toda e de que não existia a menor chance de ele estar interessado por ela. Desde a sétima série, quando James se mudou para Hogsmeade, onde Lily morara a vida inteira, havia diversas garotas caindo por ele. James poderia ficar com quem quisesse.

Porque escolheria justamente ela?

A festa na praia já estava super animada. Dois garotos tomavam conta da churrasqueira, havia uma tina enorme de plástico abarrotada de gelo e latinhas de refrigerante, frisbees voavam e a música alta não parava de sair das caixas de um aparelho de som. Lily conhecia quase todos ali.

Era a galera "popular" da escola, e ela se encaixava bem entre eles, ainda que tivesse uma tendência a ficar junto dos mais tímidos nesse tipo de festa.

Talvez isso acontecesse porque, em vez de ser uma das meninas que faziam parte da torcida organizada da escola, tinha aulas de balé cinco vezes por semana e gostava mais de música clássica do que de rock. Poderia ser por causa de sua aparência. Alta e magra, com pernas longuíssimas, Lily tinha traços delicados. Tinha também uma maneira elegante de andar, típica de uma bailarina, costas sempre retas, e um hábito inconsciente adquirido no balé de erguer seu queixo no ar – o que fazia algumas pessoas a acharem esnobe. Poderia ser porque, ao contrário da maioria das outras meninas, incluindo Lene, ela ainda não tinha começado a namorar de verdade.

- Vou pegar um hambúrguer – anunciou Lene.

Lily seguiu a direção do olhar de Lene, que estava fixo em Sirius Black, o moreno, alto e musculosos co-capitão do time de futebol americano de Hogwarts. Sirius estava ao lado da churrasqueira, com uma lata de soda em uma das mãos e a espátula na outra.

- Quer dizer, você vai pegar o cara que está assando os hambúrgueres – debochou Lily.

Lene sacudiu seus cabelos para trás, sorrindo.

- Com alguma sorte, eu vou pegar o hambúrguer e o cara.

Lily viu Lene caminhar em direção a Sirius, invejando a confiança da amiga. Então, avistou sua vizinha, Alice, ajoelhando-se perto do som e vasculhando um punhado de fitas cassetes. Ela se precipitou na direção de Alice, mas seu caminho foi bloqueado. Um rapaz alto e atlético, com cabelos escuros arrepiados e olhos castanho esverdeados brilhantes, havia parado exatamente à sua frente, e parecia não ter a menor intenção de sair dali. James Potter.

Assim que Lily levantou seu olhar, ele abriu um lento sorriso. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas teve a sensação de que James havia percebido seus joelhos se dobrarem de nervosismo.

- Lily Evans – disse James.

Agora, Lily desejava que, naquele cair da noite, ele também não pudesse perceber que a temperatura do corpo dela havia aumentado uns dez graus só de ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome.

- Exatamente a garota que eu estava procurando – continuou James.

- Eu? – ela falou numa voz esganiçada.

- É, você. Venha – ele colocou a mão no braço dela e a conduziu para outra direção. – Vamos pegar um pouco de comida e achar um lugar calmo para sentar.

Lily não entendeu como conseguiu encher um prato de plástico sem derrubar salada na roupa. Seu rosto ainda formigava dos pés à cabeça por causa do rápido toque de James em seu braço. Antes que tivesse tempo de entender como realmente estava se sentindo, James a levou para longe da multidão. Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro em uma pedra, com os pratos equilibrados sobre os joelhos.

- Agora podemos nos escutar enquanto conversamos - disse James.

- É - concordou Lily, constrangida.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu sou um pouco abusado, né?

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus longos cabelos ruivos batiam contra suas costas.

- Não necessariamente – ela falou com cautela.

- Você não precisa me fazer companhia se não quiser – ele garantiu. E lançou mais um daqueles sorrisos de dobrar os joelhos. – Eu só vinha pensando que, ah, eu quero conhecer aquela garota melhor, então decidi aproveitar a oportunidade, entende?

Nesse momento, o rosto de Lily ficou tão vermelho que ele não tinha como não perceber. Ela mal pôde resistir à idéia de encostar a latinha gelada de refrigerante em suas bochechas ultra coradas.

- Bem... – falou envergonhada.

James deu uma risada.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria deixar você sem graça.

Ele deu uma mordida no hambúrguer. Lily fez o mesmo, ainda que estivesse com tanto pânico que nem sequer conseguia mastigar e engolir.

"Diz alguma coisa", ela ordenava a si mesma, "antes que ele fique entediado e perca a vontade de conhecer você".

Sua língua, porém, parecia estar amarrada. Felizmente, James quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu ouvi dizer que você dança – ele disse. - Balé, não é?

- É – respondeu ela, surpresa de que ele soubesse. – Tenho aula no Conservatório New England, em Boston. Comecei quando tinha cinco anos.

Ele assoviou.

- Uau! Você deve ser muito boa.

Ela balançou os braços.

- Ah, danço bem. Você joga futebol, certo?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, terminando o hambúrguer e limpando seus dedos num guardanapo.

- E beisebol na primavera.

- Eu amo beisebol – Lily soltou espontaneamente.

- Mesmo? Um monte de garotas acha chato.

- Não eu – disse ela. – Meu pai me leva para os jogos dos Red Sox desde que fiquei grande o suficiente para segurar um lápis e ajudá-lo a acompanhar o placar.

- Que legal – disse James. – E aquele jogo semana passada contra os Yankees, hein?

Eles embarcaram numa animada conversa sobre as possibilidades de o Red Sox ir bem no campeonato, o que depois se transformou numa conversa sobre música.

Conforme James contava a Lily sobre suas bandas locais favoritas, ele soltava frases como "mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar esse CD" e "tenho que levar você pra assistir a um show deles".

O pulso de Lily se acelerava, ouvindo-o falar. "Estou a sós com James Potter", pensou ela, sentindo uma certa vertigem, "e posso estar errada, mas acho que ele vai me convidar pra sair!"

A noite havia caído. Ao longe, na praia, as brasas da churrasqueira brilhavam como olhos vermelhos na escuridão. Alguns garotos estavam recolhendo pequenos pedaços de madeira para fazer uma fogueira.

- Como é que ficou tão tarde de repente? – perguntou James. Ele escorregou para mais perto dela sobre a pedra. Os braços dos dois estavam se tocando agora.

As horas tinham voado como minutos.

- Não sei – Lily falou suavemente.

- Eu não devia ter monopolizado você assim – James virou-se para poder vê-la de frente. – Seus amigos devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com você.

Ela baixou os olhos timidamente.

- Acho que eles não devem estar tão preocupados.

- Lily.

- O quê? – falou, levantando o rosto.

- Você tem olhos lindos.

As bochechas dela ruborizaram.

- Ah... obrigada.

- E um cabelo muito bonito – falou, levantando a mão para retirar um fio que estava caído no ombro dela. – Você acha que...

Lily prendeu sua respiração. "Ele vai perguntar se pode me beijar!", ela imaginou. Na verdade, ela nunca havia beijado um garoto antes, pelo menos não na boca. O que ela deveria falar? O que ela deveria fazer?

Antes que James pudesse terminar sua frase, a magia do momento foi quebrada.

- Desculpem por estar interrompendo vocês – Lene falou de uma certa distância -, mas minha mãe chegou, Lily.

Lily olhou para Lene e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso ir – ela disse desapontada.

Eles se levantaram. James recolheu os pratos de plástico e as latas vazias de refrigerante.

- Vou ligar para você – prometeu ele.

- O.k.

- Eu vou, você sabe.

Ela riu.

- Eu acredito em você!

James abaixou sua cabeça para perto da dela. Seus lábios encostaram no canto da boca de Lily, num toque leve como uma borboleta.

- Não, eu quero dizer, de verdade. Eu vou mesmo – ele piscou para ela antes de se virar para ir embora. – Até logo, Lily.

- Até – respondeu ela.

Assim que James se afastou um pouco, Lene correu para perto de Lily exigindo detalhes.

- Lily, ele não conversou com mais ninguém durante a noite toda! – Lene soltava risadas estridentes enquanto elas atravessavam as dunas em direção ao estacionamento. – James Potter está apaixonado por você!

- Ele não está apaixonado por mim – protestou Lily. Mas seu rosto ainda continuava brilhando.

Lene suspirou extasiada.

- Você e James Potter. Ele é o cara mais bonito do colégio! Ele convidou você pra sair?

- Ele disse que vai me ligar.

- Amanhã?

- Eu não sei!

- Você tem que me ligar logo depois que ele ligar – insistiu Lene.

- Está certo.

- Uau, Lily – Lene agarrou os braços de Lily e deu-lhe uma sacudidela. – James Potter!

Elas correram para o carro da senhora McKinnon, dando risadinhas como se fossem duas malucas. A adrenalina fervia nas veias de Lily, ela sentia como se pudesse ir para casa flutuando.

Até aquele momento, ela não tinha gasto muito tempo pensando no que aquele primeiro ano do Ensino Médio iria trazer. Imaginava que seria bem parecido com os outros anos, apenas com matérias mais difíceis. Mas agora, repentinamente, ela estava aguardando o inicio das aulas de uma maneira inteiramente diferente, por uma razão inteiramente diferente. Ela tinha a sensação de que sua vida estava prestes a mudar.

"James Potter, James Potter." Ela cantava o nome dele em sua cabeça, seus pés dançando pela calçada. Lene estava certa. Aquela tinha se transformado em sua grande noite.


	2. Capítulo 1

A madeira queimada na fogueira produzia estalos, lançando faíscas dentro da escuridão daquela noite de verão. Lily observava James colocar mais lenha no fogo. Logo depois de voltar a sentar na areia fresca, apoiando as costas em um tronco, James envolveu-a com seus braços, puxando seu corpo para mais perto.

Aconchegando-se junto ao namorado, Lily não podia deixar de lembrar daquela noite, dois verões atrás, quando ela e James haviam de encontrado pela primeira vez. Apesar de sua falta de experiência em relacionamentos naquela época, Lily teve a certeza de que algo estava para acontecer entre eles. Mas nunca poderia imaginar que manteriam um namoro firme por dois anos. Em breve, começariam o último ano do Ensino Médio e ainda estavam juntos. Eram praticamente uma instituição em Hogwarts, certamente seriam escolhidos para o "casal da classe" no livro anual dos alunos.

- Este verão foi incrível – comentou Sirius Black, entornando uma lata de refrigerante garganta abaixo e depois esmagando o alumínio com seu punho.

- Festas excelentes – concordou o ruivo Arthur Weasley.

- Vocês se lembram da noite em que pegamos a lancha dos pais da Alice no cais e James caiu no mar? – Perguntou a namorada de Sirius, Emmeline Vance. Ela era uma garota loira, baixinha, com covinhas e olhos azul-escuros.

Todos gargalharam. James abriu um sorriso de deboche.

- Ei, eu não caí. Weasley me empurrou – disse ele.

- E aí ele zarpou com a lancha e deixou você nadar de volta até o cais – lembrou Alice, balançando seus cabelos pretos. – Gente, se meus pais soubessem disso!

- E aquele dia no estádio? – perguntou o namorado de Alice, Frank Longbottom, goleiro do time de hóquei de Hogwarts.

- E quando ficamos na arquibancada, "assando" no sol e comemos três cachorros-quentes cada um? – resmungou James.

- Eu não diria que esse foi um ponto alto do verão.

- E aquele fim de semana em que os pais de Lily viajaram e nós praticamente nos apossamos da casa dela e fizemos uma festa de quarenta e oito horas? – disse Frank.

James ajeitou os longos cabelos ruivos de Lily para o lado, de modo a poder passar o nariz por sua nuca.

- Agora sim, esse foi um ponto alto – murmurou ele.

Enquanto seus amigos continuaram trocando histórias sobre o verão e começaram a falar sobre o último ano na escola, Lily estudava os rostos que circulavam a fogueira. Alice, Frank, Sirius, Emmeline, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Marlene. Todos eram bonitos, bronzeados, relaxados, adolescentes que haviam levado uma vida favorável e não esperavam nada do futuro além de continuar tendo felicidade e sucesso.

Novamente, Lily se lembrou da festa na praia dois anos atrás. Ela ainda continuava sendo um pouco tímida quando estava entre o pessoal mais popular de Hogwarts. Mas agora, graças, principalmente, ao fato de namorar James, ela era vista como uma das "sócias" daquele clube.

"Mas às vezes eu sinto como se não fizesse parte disso", refletiu.

Enquanto Molly Prewett terminava uma historia engraçada sobre seu mais recente passeio por uma faculdade, Lily puxou os braços de James para mais perto, saboreando a segurança que a proximidade dele lhe dava.

Neste momento, Lene lançou um sorriso para Lily de relance.

- Falando em faculdade, vocês sabem – anunciou Lene – que a professora de balé de Lily acha que ela deve tentar uma vaga em alguma faculdade com programa de dança ou até mesmo fazer um teste para o Balé de Boston?

- Não brinca? – disse Emmeline. – Isso é o máximo, Lily!

- Uau! – exclamou Alice.

- O balé de Boston? – repetiu o atual namorado de Lene, Remus Lupin. – E nem fazer faculdade?

Lily sentiu os braços de James apertarem seu corpo.

- Ei, você não me contou isso – disse ele, com um tom acusador em sua voz.

Lily mordeu os lábios, desejando que Lene não tivesse tocado no assunto do balé.

- Eu acho que não disse nada porque ainda não sei se devo levar isso a sério – respondeu ela. – Você conhece a senhora Laurent. Uma vez na vida ela me elogia, mas a maior parte do tempo é tão hipercrítica! Tenho certeza que de que, na próxima aula, ela vai me lembrar o quanto sou completamente atrapalhada.

- Não seja modesta Lily – repreendeu Lene afetuosamente. – Você poderia facilmente ser aceita por aquela escola em Nova York, a Suny Purchase.

- Talvez, mas... – começou Lily.

- Mas ela não quer ir para uma escola como essa – interrompeu James. – Ela vai para a Beauxbatons, como sua mãe, sua avó e sua irmã. Não é, Lily?

A coluna de Lily endureceu.

- Não sei – afirmou baixinho. – Quer dizer, eu acho que se eu passasse para Beauxbatons eu iria...

- É claro que você vai passar – assegurou James. – Você é uma excelente aluna, tem o lance da dança que conta a seu favor e, além do mais, tem um histórico que ajuda. Todas as mulheres de sua família estudaram lá. Você vai passar.

A afirmação definitiva de James terminou a discussão. A conversa seguiu em outras direções.

Por um tempo, o grupo conversou sobre que atividades extracurriculares da universidade pareciam mais interessantes.

Então, os meninos começaram a fazer previsões sobre a próxima temporada do time de futebol de Hogwarts.

Lily começou a se sentir inquieta. "Sempre volta para o futebol", pensou ela, disfarçando um bocejo. James e Sirius seriam os dois capitães do time principal, e desde que os treinos pré-temporada haviam começado, futebol era o único assunto para James. "Mas é natural", Lily aceitou. "Ele é o astro."

Bem no fundo de seu coração, porém, ela sabia que, naquele momento, não era a onipresença do futebol que a estava chateando. Ela ainda estava irritada com os comentários de James sobre Beauxbatons, pelo modo como ele a tinha interrompido, concluído a frase por ela e suposto que sabia exatamente o que ela pretendia dizer e como se sentia.

Assim que reconheceu seu ressentimento, Lily imediatamente se sentiu culpada e desleal. É claro que James só tinha boas intenções. Ela havia conversado varias vezes sobre a possibilidade de seguir a tradição da família e estudar em Beauxbatons, uma faculdade de prestígio frequentada só por mulheres que ficava ao lado de Boston. E uma vez que James sonhava em conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para esportistas em Harvard, naturalmente ele queria que ela continuasse na área de Boston também. A atitude dele fazia sentido. Mesmo assim...

Lily se afastara alguns centímetros de James enquanto seus pensamentos começaram a vagar. Ela, então, aproveitou a oportunidade de observá-lo enquanto ele conversava. Seu lindo rosto brilhava conforme ele descrevia sua estratégia para levar o time de futebol a vitória. Divertido contador de histórias, ele mantinha sua audiência gargalhando. Era uma visão familiar. James era o centro das atenções em seu círculo social, e sempre havia sido.

Lily abraçou as pernas e enfiou os dedos dos pés na areia fria. Repousando seu queixo sobre os joelhos, fitou melancolicamente a fogueira que soltava faíscas. Não conseguia deixar de sentir alguma coisa naquela noite, naquele momento, não estava totalmente certa. Dois anos depois que começara a namorar James, a situação era a mesma. Ele era o mesmo, a praia era a mesma, os amigos deles eram os mesmos. "Mas eu estou diferente", pensou Lily repentinamente. "Ou pelo menos quero estar."

Ela sentiu uma mão deslizando por suas costas. James começou a massagear seus ombros.

Lily fechou os olhos e seu corpo relaxou automaticamente. Ela se lembrou de como seu coração acelerara na primeira vez em que ele havia lhe tocado, lembrou-se da magia de ouvir pela primeira vez uma outra pessoa falar que os dois formavam um lindo casal, da maneira como as outras garotas da escola a invejaram" Ela havia conquistado James Potter, o cara mais quente de Hogwarts. E se lembrou de quando passeou com James numa tarde de outono, pelo parque da cidade. Ele havia entalhado as iniciais deles em um banco de madeira do parque, com vista para o litoral. " J. P. + L. E. , para sempre", dentro de um grande coração.

As mãos de James seguraram sua nuca, afetuosamente possessivo. "Para sempre", pensou Lily. O que ela podia entender por "para sempre" quando tinha apenas quinze anos? E mesmo agora, como entendia isso?

Ela suspirou, uma estranha agitação atormentando-a novamente. James e Lily, Lily e James. A união deles era algo que todo mundo, especialmente James, parecia dar como certa e inalterável. Um novo e inoportuno pensamento tomou conta de Lily. "será que sou a única pessoa", perguntou a si mesma, " que não tem certeza de que somos um casal perfeito?"

* * *

James entrou com seu carro conversível na garagem dos Evans, puxou o freio de mão e desligou o motor.

- Foi uma noite divertida – ele disse em voz baixa, deslizando um braço ao redor da cintura fina de Lily e puxando-a para perto dele.

- Já estou atrasada para o toque de recolher – falou ela.

Ele sorriu para ela na escuridão.

- Ainda temos cinco minutos. Vamos aproveitar.

Eles se abraçaram. Beijar Lily era uma das atividades extracurriculares preferidas de James, ele havia esperado por esse momento toda a noite. Como sempre, a sensação de beijar a namorada, tendo os braços ao redor do seu corpo delgado, era deliciosa. Afinal de contas, a prática levava à perfeição, e não apenas no futebol.

No entanto, quando James estava se entregando, Lily o afastou.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir – falou, esticando a camisa de algodão e passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos sedosos.

James percorreu o braço dela com o dedo indicador, do ombro até o pulso.

- Ainda falta um minuto e trinta segundos no relógio.

- Acho que estou cansada – desculpou-se Lily. – Fiz uma aula extra de ponta depois da minha aula normal de balé hoje - explicou, mas sem sair do carro. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela acrescentou hesitantemente. – James...

- Humm? – murmurou ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la novamente.

Ela encostou as costas na porta do carro, escapando do toque dele.

- Sobre aquilo que nós conversamos na festa hoje à noite. O lance do balé.

Irritado, James desistiu da tentativa de beijá-la.

- O que é que tem?

- Ah, bem, eu só queria que você soubesse que não é nada definitivo – ela virou o rosto e lançou o olhar para frente, em direção ao pára-brisa preto. – Quer dizer, nem sei se vou ou não me inscrever na Suny Purchase ou alguma outra escola dessas, e muito menos se vou fazer um teste para o Balé de Boston. Quer dizer, talvez sim... e talvez não.

James não conseguia entender por que, repentinamente, Lily sentira que precisava retomar esse assunto naquele momento. Eles já não haviam falado tudo o que precisava ser dito? No entanto, ela parecia estar precisando de mais segurança para tomar sua decisão.

- Ei, se você quiser tentar a Purchase, eu não vejo motivo para que você não tente – James lhe falou. – Seria uma grande massagem no seu ego se você passasse. Mas você não pode abrir mão de Beauxbatons, Lily. Uma boa faculdade de artes humanas pode ser um trampolim para qualquer lugar que você queira ir. Um curso de administração, de direito, o que for.

- Acho que sim – murmurou Lily.

- E vai ser muito legal – continuou James. – Estarei em Cambridge, e você vai estar numa cidade alguns quilômetros a oeste; nos veremos o tempo todo – ele puxou-a para seus braços, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra o dela. – E, além disso, estaremos morando em dormitórios. Sem parentes, sem toques de recolher. Não parece o máximo? Não é o que você quer?

Lily não respondeu de imediato. James começou a ficar irritado de novo. Normalmente, era sempre tão fácil conviver com ela! Lily não era o tipo de garota que fazia o gênero "descubra-o-que-estou-pensando". O que estava acontecendo essa noite?

- Não é o que você quer? – repetiu ele.

- Eu quero... – começou Lily.

James esperou que ela se explicasse, cumprimentando a si mesmo por estar sendo tão paciente. Ele decidiu que daria a ela uma chance de deixar as coisas mais claras em sua cabeça, mas, se continuasse tão indecisa, ele não hesitaria em se intrometer e dizer-lhe o que ele achava que ela precisava.

Lily, porém, mudou de humor bem na hora certa, segundo a opinião de James.

- É – disse ela com um suspiro quase imperceptível, descansando seu rosto sobre o peito dele. – É isso o que eu quero.

* * *

Às oito horas da noite do dia seguinte, Lily se ajoelhou sobre a cadeira perto da janela de seu quarto. Depois de abrir a persiana o máximo possível, pressionou o nariz contra o vidro para olhar melhor do lado de fora. Uma lua crescente estava pendurada no céu escuro, e a brisa agitava as folhas dos carvalhos que circundavam o campo ao lado de sua casa vitoriana. Aquele cheiro de terra no ar fresco noturno lhe dava um sinal de que era outono.

Lily se reclinou um pouco para trás e abraçou suas pernas, seus olhos fixos no desenho da lua. Vozes distantes vindas do lado de fora chegavam pela janela. Lisa e John, seus pais, estavam no gramado pouco iluminado bem abaixo. Lily pôde ver sua mãe se curvar sob um arbusto do jardim. A taça de vinho na mão de seu pai cintilou, refletindo um raio de luz vindo de uma das janelas do primeiro andar.

Por algum motivo, ver e ouvir seus pais no jardim fez com que Lily se sentisse só. "Gostaria que Petúnia estivesse em casa", pensou. Sua irmã mais velha, era caloura de faculdade, havia partido para Beauxbatons na semana anterior. Não que Petúnia pudesse dizer a Lily o que pensar e sentir sobre o relacionamento com James. "Ela provavelmente só daria uma palestra de como as coisas são muito mais complicadas para adultos como ela e Válter, agora que ele estava longe na Johns Hopkins, estudando administração", imaginou Lily.

"Ela diria que estou pensando demais e que deveria apenas relaxar."

E talvez Petúnia estivesse certa. Lily suspirou. Era possível. Ela teve muita certeza do que sentia quando, pela primeira vez, disse a James que o amava. Será que valia a pena escutar as coisas confusas que seu coração estava lhe sussurrando ultimamente? Por que ela deixara de saber, tanto quanto já soubera uma vez, como era realmente amar alguém e ser amada?

Lily abaixou as persianas da janela, escondendo a lua crescente. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia de um novo ano escolar. Ela e James estariam no último ano do ensino médio. "Vamos só ver o que vai acontecer", decidiu. "por que fazer tempestade num copo d'água?"

* * *

Olá gente. Essa é minha primeira fic, digamos assim, adolescente :) Lily, James e cia em Hogwarts, mas num universo alternativo, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada pelos comentários babi, jamesismine, Karol Potter e Guest. Beijos :*


	3. Capítulo 2

Realmente existiam algumas vantagens em ser um aluno do último ano, James concluiu na quarta-feira, o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Logo de cara percebeu que as  
coisas estavam diferentes... e melhores. Colocara o carro no setor do estacionamento reservado aos alunos do último ano, ou seja, as vagas mais próximas do prédio da escola.

Os antigos alunos do último ano haviam desaparecido dos corredores, substituídos por uma multidão de calouros idiotas, que trombavam pelos cantos com seus narizes enfiados em mapas da escola e mochilas novinhas caindo de seus ombros.

Como alunos do último ano, James e seus colegas tinham recebido o direito de utilizar o território principal da cafeteria: um conjunto de mesas ao lado das janelas. Conforme James começou a andar naquela direção, percebeu, com satisfação, que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele. Nem estava vestindo a jaqueta da equipe de futebol, mas sabia que, mesmo assim, a maioria dos alunos o reconhecia. Pelo menos os alunos que contavam: os mais legais.

James desacelerou o passo assim que se aproximou de uma mesa cheia de garotas populares do segundo ano. No ano anterior, Lily as havia apelidado de "as fãs", porque compareciam a todos os jogos do time de futebol, na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar, levantando cartazes e pompons, dedicando uma energia sem limites para idolatrar os jogadores, James em especial. E isso era algo bem tranquilo para ele, na verdade, James achava que este era um dos maiores atrativos de ser um "Cara Famoso" da escola.

-Ei, James – Chamou Lucy Brown, balançando seus cabelos pretos sedosos. – Teve boas férias?

Todas "as fãs" eram bonitas, mas Lucy era absolutamente linda. James não se importava em perder alguns minutos flertando com ela. Puxou a cadeira vazia ao lado de Lucy e sentou-se com o encosto de madeira voltado para a frente, encarando-a.

- Foi razoável – falou lentamente. – E você? Fez alguma coisa além de pegar esse bronzeado?

Lucy sorriu. Era impossível não notar o quanto seus cílios eram pretos e exuberantes – e ela os agitava numa velocidade tremenda.

- Não muito.

A conversa não era exatamente brilhante, mas James não se importava. Era divertido apenas olhar Lucy e saber que ela e suas amigas dariam risadinhas e praticamente desmaiariam assim que ele desse as costas.

Quando avistou Lily vindo em sua direção com a bandeja do almoço, James levantou-se.

-Vejo você nas arquibancadas – falou ele, abrindo seu sorriso mais amável para Lucy.

Sem titubear, deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura de Lily e conduziu-a para uma mesa vazia no território dos alunos do ultimo ano. Antes que se sentassem, retirou a bandeja das mãos de Lily, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Então, abraçou-a e beijou seus lábios.

Lily se desvencilhou do abraço.

-Estou chateada com você - disse.

James levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Emmeline me contou que você tem ingressos para um show na sexta-feira à noite – ela disse com uma voz irritada -, e que nós todos iremos jantar fora antes. Você deveria ter me dito isso antes.

James atirou-se numa cadeira e despejou sobre a mesa o conteúdo da sacola com seu almoço: dois sanduíches, uma maçã, um saco de batatas fritas, meia dúzia de bolachas e uma garrafa de uma bebida energética verde fluorescente.

- Por que, você tem outros planos? – ele debochou.

- Não, mas...- sua frase ficou inacabada.

Lily andava fazendo muito aquilo ultimamente, não terminando seus pensamentos, o que aborrecia James um pouco. Era um trabalho extra tentar adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

- Mas o quê? – ele estimulou. – Você não quer ver o show? Eu aposto como consigo encontrar outra pessoa que queira ir. Lucy Brown, talvez.

Ele estava apenas provocando. Lily devia saber que Lucy não representava realmente uma ameaça. James nunca iria além das piscadas de olho e sorrisinhos; era somente um jogo.

Lily, porém, ficou ruborizada, como se seus sentimentos tivessem sido realmente feridos.

- Se você prefere levar Lucy, então leve – disse num tom de voz baixo.

- Pare com isso, Lily – ele falou e lhe deu um abraço suave, beijando-a atrás da orelha. – O show vai ser o máximo. Você vai me agradecer depois, tenho certeza.

Ela nem respondeu.

James ia insistir no assunto, mas antes que pudesse perceber a mesa foi tomada por seus amigos. Todos começaram a comentar como tinha sido legal James conseguir aqueles ingressos tão disputados para o show.

Enquanto James comia seu segundo sanduíche, lançou um olhar para Lily. "Está vendo?", diziam seus olhos. "Todo mundo está louco pra ir. Por que você está reclamando?"

Lily desviou o olhar e se manteve em silêncio pelo resto do almoço; assim, James não pensou mais sobre o incidente. Não que ele tivesse chegado a chamar aquilo de "incidente". Ele e Lily estavam namorando há muito tempo e sempre haviam se dado super bem. Ela só estava com um humor estranho. Na sexta-feira à noite, eles se divertiriam muito no show. Juntos. Ele estava contando com isso.

* * *

- Quanto tempo será que o Três Vassouras vai durar, agora que abriu aquele novo café no quarteirão? – Lene perguntou a si mesma em voz alta, enquanto enfiava um canudo de biscoito em seu milk-shake de baunilha.

Lily, Lene e Molly haviam se reunido, após o primeiro dia de aula, no ponto de encontro predileto delas, uma lanchonete chamada Três Vassouras, frequentada pelos alunos de Hogwarts desde os anos 1940.

Molly tinha sugerido que fossem ao Madame Puddifoot em vez do Três Vassouras, mas a maioria foi contrária a ideia.

- Parece que eles têm uns sanduíches fantásticos e uns cookies de morrer – disse Molly, numa voz cheia de vontade.

Lily franziu o nariz.

- Eles servem picolé em vez de sorvete – salientou, como se isso já dissesse tudo, e deu uma mordida no picles que vinha acompanhando seu sanduíche de atum. – Felizmente ainda existem pessoas que gostam mais de café de coador e hambúrguer do que de expresso e queijo de cabra.

Lene apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e virou-se para Molly com um interesse exagerado.

- Cookies de morrer? Mesmo?

Lily deu um chute de brincadeira na canela da amiga. Lene deu um pulo, fingindo sentir dor. Então, de repente, deu um pulo de verdade.

- Eu contei pra vocês o que o professor Binns fez? – perguntou ela, referindo-se ao professor de Historia Americana. – No primeiro dia de aula, ele deu uma pesquisa de dez paginas sobre a Suprema Corte. E a turma vai ter só duas semanas pra entregar.

- Argh! – exclamou Molly.

- Pelo menos eu "tive uma luz" e me inscrevi numa aulinha fácil de inglês – refletiu Lene. – Você foi maluca de ter escolhido Shakespeare, Lily.

- Vai ser difícil – reconheceu Lily - , mas quem se importa quando você tem que ficar uma hora sentada olhando pro professor Luke?

- Verdade – Lene concordou com uma risadinha.

Molly acabou de separar os croutons de sua salada, colocando-os num canto do prato, e retirou o excesso de molho. Antes de dar uma mordida, virou-se para Lily.

- Ouvi sobre a armação que você e James fizeram pra conseguir duas janelas na grade de horário.

- Não foi uma fraude. Simplesmente aconteceu – disse Lily.

- E como é que ele está? – perguntou Lene.

- Bem – respondeu Lily, sem querer se aprofundar muito naquele papo.

- Só bem? – instigou Molly.

- É, só bem – repetiu Lily.

Lene bebeu o resto de seu milk-shake, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Por acaso vocês dois brigaram?

- Bem... – Lily se recostou no assento por um momento e pensou sobre o que havia lhe aborrecido naquele dia. Foram apenas coisinhas bobas, mas que tinham realmente lhe tirado do sério: andar na direção dele enquanto ele flertava descaradamente com Lucy, jogando todo seu charme. Se alguma vez ela flertasse daquele jeito, ele pularia em cima do cara... como ele tinha duas medidas para tudo! E aqueles ingressos estúpidos para o show! James sempre supunha que ela estava disponível, não importava quando. Isso a deixava louca!

De repente, Lily sentiu um impulso irresistível de contar tudo o que passava por sua cabeça a suas amigas. Talvez elas pudessem ajudá-la a colocar em ordem os sentimentos confusos que estava tendo em relação a James.

- Bem, não, na verdade nós não brigamos – começou ela.

- Que bom – exclamou Molly – porque seria o fim do mundo se a gente soubesse que você e James tinham terminado o namoro. Quer dizer, vocês são o casal mais perfeito de Hogwarts.

- Desde o inicio eles já eram perfeitos um pro outro – concordou Lene. – E, como vocês devem lembrar, eu tive um papel fundamental no começo dessa história – ela acrescentou, cheia de si.

- Parem com essa coisa de "perfeitos um pro outro", "casal perfeito" – interrompeu Lily, totalmente frustrada – É um peso isso. E, além do mais, nem é verdade.

- Mas vocês dois têm tudo – protestou Molly, enquanto examinava suas unhas pintadas – James é um gato e você é linda. Os dois são inteligentes. Ele é um grande atleta; você, uma grande bailarina. Ele tem carisma; você tem classe. E, além disso, vocês ficam bem juntos!

Lily fechou a cara.

- Então é só isso que importa num relacionamento? Como as pessoas ficam bem juntas?

- Não dói nada ser bonito – contribuiu Lene.

- E sobre ter coisas em comum? – persistiu Lily. – E... sobre ser capaz de conversar com o outro?

- você e James conversam – falou Lene.

- É claro que nós conversamos, só que...

" Nós não conversamos sobre as coisas que realmente importam. Ele está muito voltado para o próprio umbigo pra poder me escutar", pensou Lily.

- Ás vezes, acho que James me escolheu apenas porque faço com que ele fique bem, sem tirar o refletor de sua direção – resmungou.

- Isso não é verdade, Lily. E você sabe – declarou Lene. – James adora você.

- Sim, mas será que ele quer ficar comigo pelo o que eu sou? Ou apenas gosta de mim porque... - Lily interrompeu a frase com um suspiro. Lene e Molly a olhavam como se não conseguissem entender o que ela estava dizendo. Se pelo menos fosse possível dar algum exemplo concreto para elas, como uma briga violenta ou algo parecido, sabia que suas amigas seriam compreensivas. Mas, do jeito que estava, suas reclamações eram tão vagas que as meninas simplesmente não entenderiam.

- Deixem pra lá – Lily finalmente disse. – eu acho que estou meio perturbada hoje.

- Nós perdoamos você – debochou Lene.

- Só não faça nenhuma bobagem – recomendou Molly. – Você tem sorte de ter um namorado como o James. Ele é um em um milhão.

- Eu sei – disse Lily com a voz apertada.

" Elas acham que eu estou maluca", refletiu. "Como posso estar insatisfeita se estou namorando o cara mais desejado de Hogwarts?"

* * *

Enquanto o professor Binns assessorava os alunos que iam até sua mesa mostrar alguns exercícios de matemática, Lily batia suas unhas na carteira de madeira, olhando preguiçosamente para o cabelo rastafári de Andrew Jordan, que estava sentada à sua frente. Margie folheava uma revista de moda. Os outros alunos estavam em suas carteiras, em diversas poses de tédio e distração. Quando a vice-diretora, a senhora Minerva McGonagall, começou a anunciar as notícias da manhã pelos alto-falantes que ficavam suspensos no teto da sala, meia dúzia de alunos aproveitou a oportunidade para abaixar a cabeça e tirar um cochilo na carteira.

A senhora McGonagall estava divagando sobre estimular assembleias estudantis, encontros da sociedade nacional de educação e mudanças nos horários das práticas esportivas do período vespertino.

Após um bocejo, Lily resolveu revisar os cálculos de seu dever de casa mais uma vez. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como havia feito aquilo corretamente. Sua professora de matemática a senhora Vector, havia jogado sua auto-estima no fundo do poço. Matemática sempre tinha sido uma das melhores matérias para Lily; mas era apenas o segundo dia na escola e ela já se sentia completamente perdida nessa disciplina.

Foi então que alguma coisa que a senhora McGonagall disse chamou sua atenção.

- Estaremos lançando uma série de workshops sobre consciência da diversidade para as turmas do ensino médio – a vice-diretora anunciava. – No futuro, esse treinamento para diversidade deverá ser uma parte obrigatória de nosso currículo. Este ano, no entanto, estamos oferecendo um curso experimental e, sendo assim, a participação é voluntária. Alunos interessados devem se inscrever com seus professores hoje pela manhã. O primeiro workshop será amanhã ás seis, no ginásio, com pizza e refrigerante fornecidos pela escola.

Lily ajeitou-se na cadeira. "treinamento para diversidade? O que era isso?"

Ela lançou um olhar pela sala, curiosa para saber se mais alguém estava intrigado com a última notícia. Mas a maioria das pálpebras ainda estava caindo. Era impossível dizer se os poucos alunos que pareciam não estar em estado de coma tinham realmente escutado a senhora McGonagall.

Dar uma olhada em seus colegas de classe, contudo, foi instrutivo de outro modo. Ela percebera a diversidade dos alunos: Edward Finnigan, Amelia Bones, Alyssa Johnson...

Quando Lily era criança, Hogsmeade era uma comunidade onde viviam apenas brancos norte-americanos descendentes de europeus. Metade das famílias na cidade podia seguir o rastro de suas raízes até o Mayflower, o navio que trouxera os primeiros colonos para os Estados Unidos.

Seus ancestrais vieram da Irlanda durante a grande onda de imigração que se seguiu à escassez de batata. Nos últimos anos, porém, a cidade mudara. Como todo o restante do país, imaginava Lily. A maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts ainda era formada por caucasianos, mas também havia muitos alunos de outras etnias.

O sinal tocou. Por toda a sala, corpos sem energia voltaram à vida. Lily se juntou à multidão que se arrastava em direção à porta. Conforme foi se aproximando da mesa do professor Binns, ficou atrás de Lúcio Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange. Lucio estava murmurando para Rodolfo:

- Você consegue acreditar nessa porcaria de consciência da diversidade? – Lúcio, com a voz baixa, mas com um tom inconfundivelmente desdenhoso, continuou: - Quanta...

Lily não escutou o resto do pronunciamento claramente " sensível e articulado" de Lúcio. Parou e deu um passo para o lado, a fim de sair do caminho dos outros. Num impulso, aproximou-se da mesa do professor.

Amelia Bones tinha ficado para trás e estava inclinada sobre a mesa do professor Binns, escrevendo algo numa prancheta.

- Esta é a lista de inscrição para o workshop de diversidade? – Lily perguntou ao professor, apontando para a prancheta.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Com certeza. Você vai experimentar?

Mesmo com o incentivo extra da pizza, não tinha acontecido exatamente uma algazarra em direção à mesa do senhor Binns após o sinal. Lily ainda podia ouvir os comentários preconceituosos de Lúcio em sua cabeça. Ela sabia que ele não era o único a pensar daquela maneira. Na verdade, ela conseguia imaginar aquelas mesmas palavras saindo da boca de uma dúzia de outras pessoas.

Como de James, por exemplo.

Amelia virou-se para Lily com um sorriso, pronta para lhe entregar a caneta. "algumas pessoas podem não se incomodar em aprender a pensar de uma maneira diferente", refletiu Lily. "Eu teria coragem de me esforçar um pouco?"

A resposta brilhava bem a sua frente. Lily retribuiu o sorriso de Amelia com uma cordialidade verdadeira.

- Vou – disse ao professor Binns. – Eu acho que vou experimentar.

* * *

Esse relacionamento está indo de mal a pior, será que Lily vai terminar? Uma coisa eu garanto, algo muito ruim vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada a Nanda Soares e Su Evans Prongs por comentar, besitos :*


	4. Capítulo 3

- Por que é que você não pode ir ao jantar hoje à noite? – James perguntou a Lily na sexta-feira à tarde, com uma voz aguda, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Os dois haviam se encontrado depois que ele terminara o treino de futebol. Estavam caminhando pelo gramado na frente da escola, em direção ao carro dele. James não conseguia aceitar que Lily estivesse acabando com os planos dos dois para aquela sexta.

- É aquele workshop sobre diversidade – repetiu, apertando uma pilha de livros da biblioteca contra o peito. – Você não ouviu a senhora McGonagall ontem?

- Ouvi, mas... – James deu uma gargalhada. – Vamos lá, Lily. Você está brincando, certo? Você vai dispensar um jantar na cidade e um show só pra ir num workshop idiota sobre consciência da diversidade?

- Não deve ser tão idiota – ela respondeu se defendendo. – quer dizes, pode ser esclarecedor.

James balançou a cabeça, com o cabelo preto ainda úmido do chuveiro.

- É uma perda de tempo – declarou – Além disso, temos outros planos.

- Mas já me inscrevi.

- E daí? Não vá. Você acha que alguém vai se importar? - Lily mordeu o lábio.

- Eu vou – disse ela após um momento de silêncio. – Eu quero ir ao workshop, James.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele, enquanto abria a porta do carro. – Você já é tão ocupada com o balé... pra que você precisa disso agora?

Lily largou sua mochila no banco traseiro e depois se sentou na frente, ao lado de James.

- O mundo está mudando, você sabia? – disse ela, apertando o cinto de segurança. – As pessoas não são todas iguais.

- Imagino que sim – respondeu ele, colocando a chave na ignição. – Hoje em dia, a gente encontra mais coreanos e paquistaneses em Hogsmeade do que antes. E daí? Pra mim, tudo bem se eles querem morar aqui, mas têm que aprender inglês e se misturar. É assim que a América deve funcionar.

- Mas as coisas não são tão simples assim – argumentou Lily. – Por um motivo, a maioria das pessoas que não é branca não consegue uma chance nesse país. Algumas delas estão aqui há mais tempo que a sua família ou a minha. Nós todos precisamos nos esforçar para nos conhecer.

James lançou um olhar sobre Lily. Ela pegou os óculos de sol do bolso de sua jaqueta e os colocou. Desde quando ela tinha se transformado na rainha-do-politicamente-correto?

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você está concorrendo para representante estudantil e quer conquistar os votos das minorias – ele brincou. – Ou você realmente quer que eu leve Lucy pro concerto em vez de você. É isso?

- É claro que não – Lily disse irritada. – Eu quero entender mais sobre a diversidade, só isso.

- Workshops comoventes não irão fazer com que grupos diferentes se dêem bem – ele afirmou, com aborrecimento. – Todo mundo quer conviver com pessoas semelhantes – disse James. Ele olhou para ela, mas os olhos de Lily estavam ocultos atrás das lentes escuras.

- Mas você não acha que fica chato, às vezes, fazer parte de uma panelinha que nunca muda? Não tem vontade de conhecer pessoas diferentes.

James pensou sobre isso por meio segundo.

- Não necessariamente – concluiu. " o que é que está acontecendo com ela ultimamente?", pensou.

Por alguns minutos eles permaneceram sem conversar, apenas escutando o rádio. James segurou o volante com a mão esquerda e esticou o braço direito por trás do banco de Lily, de modo que conseguisse passar os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

Tomou o silêncio da namorada como um reconhecimento de que estava certo. Isso fez com que se sentisse carinhoso e afetuoso em relação a ela, tanto que chegou até a repensar a idéia do workshop sobre diversidade. "Eu deveria dar algum crédito a ela", pensou. "Talvez exista uma outra perspectiva." Então, repentinamente, viu que ângulo era esse.

James desligou o rádio.

- Talvez não seja mesmo tão estúpido – anunciou ele.

Lily arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

- O workshop sobre diversidade – ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Sim, agora ele estava bem certo sobre os objetivos dela... ou quais deveriam ser seus objetivos. – Você está certa; isso pode ser bom para quando tentar uma vaga na faculdade.

- Não é por isso que eu estou fazendo! – protestou Lily.

- Ah, vai... as faculdades gostam desse lance de consciência social – persistiu. – Servir sopa em abrigos e tal. Eu mudei de idéia, Lily. É uma pena que tenha que perder o show, mas você tem mesmo que ir pra esse workshop.

Lily não respondeu. James ligou o rádio novamente então deslizou a mão pela coxa dela para dar um apertão em seu joelho. Ela tinha andado um pouco irritadiça ultimamente, mas agora eles estavam em sintonia de novo. O que era bom, porque, com o primeiro jogo da temporada de futebol se aproximando, tudo o que James não precisava era ter que se preocupar com uma namorada mal-humorada. "É, fico feliz que entramos num acordo", pensou.

* * *

- Vai, James! – gritou Lene. Ela começou a pular para cima e pra baixo, tão fortemente que a arquibancada sacudia. – Vamos lá, Grifinória!

Sentada ao lado de Lene, Lily pulava também, batendo as mãos com obediência.

- Vamos lá, Grifinória! – repetiu ela.

Era um lindo sábado de setembro, o céu perfeito estava tão azul que parecia quase violeta. Uma multidão havia aparecido para ver o primeiro jogo da temporada com a Grifinória, o principal time de futebol de Hogwarts.

Lily estava rodeada pela turma de sempre: Lene, Remus, Alice, Frank, Emmeline, Molly e Arthur. Eles estavam muito empolgados. Apesar de o jogo ter começado há pouco tempo, a Grifinória já ganhavam da Sonserina por uma larga vantagem. Tanto Sirius quanto James tinham marcado vários gols.

- Esse jogo está incrível – declarou Lene, quase sem fôlego, despencando o corpo cansado no assento. – Não está incrível?

- É um grande jogo – concordou Lily.

Arthur, que trouxera uma caixa de isopor de casa, começou a distribuir refrigerantes para todos. Enquanto isso, Emmeline abriu uma vasilha cheia de seus famosos cookies de aveia e passas.

Lily mastigou um cookie enquanto olhava fixamente aquele campo de futebol verde-esmeralda. Ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para ficar envolvida com o jogo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Sentia-se estranhamente desligada, como se sua mente estivesse em algum outro lugar, enquanto seu corpo permanecia sentado nas arquibancadas, movendo-se num piloto automático.

Algumas fileiras à frente, Lucy e todas as outras "fãs" faziam um tremendo barulho, como sempre. Todas estavam vestidas de vermelho e dourado, as cores da Grifinória. A cada cinco minutos, uma delas lançava um punhado de confetes no ar. Sempre que a Grifinória faziam uma boa jogada, elas berravam e se abraçavam; e quando o time se atrapalhava durante uma partida, gemiam num desespero coletivo.

À medida que observava aquelas meninas mais novas, um pequeno e melancólico sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Lily. Seu segundo ano parecia ter sido há um século. "Será que, alguma vez, já fui assim tão agitada e histérica?", ela se perguntou.

Lembrou-se de quando viu James jogando numa partida no outono de seu primeiro ano. Ela tinha quinze anos e estava completamente apaixonada. Sim, havia comparecido a todos os jogos daquela temporada, sacudindo um pompom vermelho e dourado e levando um broche colocado na jaqueta, no qual se lia: "Força, Grifinória!" Ela havia explodido de orgulho quando James fez o gol decisivo da partida, e tinha se afogado em lágrimas quando o time perdera.

James sempre podia contar com ela para ser sua fã número um.

"Mas essa não sou mais eu", Lily se deu conta. Ela enfiou o cookies comido pela metade no bolso de seu casaco, e então fechou os punhos. Estava assistindo àquele jogo porque se sentira obrigada. Todo mundo, especialmente James, esperava isso dela. Afinal de contas, era a namorada do capitão do time. Mas, na verdade, não queria estar lá. Nem se importava se a Grifinória ganharia ou não. Já fazia muito tempo que a magia daquilo havia acabado.

"Eu preferiria estar no museu com Amelia Bones, Apolline Delacour e Amus Diggory" pensou Lily.

Na tarde anterior, ela fora ao workshop sobre consciência da diversidade na escola. Havia ficado um pouco nervosa, sem conseguir imaginar como seria, mas acabou se divertindo bastante.

Toda a experiência tinha sido transformadora. Eles tinham começado com exercícios, em grupo, em que trabalhavam a autoconfiança. Logo depois, se deitaram de costas sobre colchonetes, formando um grande círculo, com as cabeças voltadas para o centro. Um por um, tinham que responder a perguntas feitas pelo coordenador do workshop: "O que é preconceito?", "O que é ser norte-americano?", "Como você reage ao ouvir alguém falando com sotaque?", "Como você descreveria as relações entre estudantes de diferentes raças e etnias de Hogwarts?"

Como estavam dispostos em círculo, os participantes não conseguiam ver os rostos uns dos outros, apenas ouviam suas vozes. Lily sentiu como se, durante aquelas rápidas duas horas, tivesse aprendido mais sobre si mesma e sobre sua escola e comunidade do que durante os três anos em que estudava em Hogwarts.

A maior surpresa, no entanto, fora o som de sua própria voz. Primeiro, se sentira inibida em dividir seus pensamentos. Queria ser honesta, mas também não queria ofender ninguém. Mas, ao final da sessão, estava se sentindo completamente à vontade. Por muito tempo, James e o balé tinham sido as únicas coisas em sua vida. Agora, uma porta para um novo mundo estava se abrindo e Lily sentira imediatamente que nos workshops sobre diversidade poderia crescer. Logo depois, ela saíra com Amelia Bones e alguns outros participantes para comer doces e tomar café. Amelia mostrou ser muito divertida e, como Lily, interessada em música clássica, dança e arte. Quando Amelia sugeriu um passeio para ver a nova exposição no Museu de Artes de Boston na tarde do dia seguinte, todos na mesa concordaram com entusiasmo. Apenas Lily, ficando ligeiramente ruborizada, admitiu ter outros planos: um jogo de futebol.

O devaneio de Lily foi repentinamente interrompido pela voz de Lene.

- Intervalo – disse ela. – Você vem, Lily?

Lily fez que não com a cabeça, seguindo Lene por entre os quiosques. Nos intervalos das partidas, as duas sempre seguiam uma rotina rigorosa: primeiro, compravam um saco gigante de pipoca amanteigada e suco gelado de maçã; depois, paravam perto do banco de reserva do campo e, se o técnico Hooch não estivesse berrando com o time, Lily conseguia às vezes trocar uma palavra rápida com James.

Hoje, Lily inventou uma desculpa para sair da rotina.

- Vou dar um pulo no ginásio para usar o banheiro – falou para Lene. – Encontro você na arquibancada, O.K.?

Lene franziu rapidamente a testa, estranhando essa quebra no programa das duas, mas concordou.

- Lógico. Eu vou tentar não comer toda a pipoca, mas não posso prometer nada.

Lily se virou antes que Lene pudesse adivinhar que ela estava mentindo. Na verdade, ela não precisava ir ao banheiro. Apenas não queria ver James. "Mas, cedo ou tarde, terei que encará-lo", pensou. "Cedo ou tarde vou precisar decidir o que fazer."

* * *

Enquanto Lily discava o número de James às seis horas da tarde do mesmo dia, seu coração batia como um martelo. O telefone tocou três vezes, então a quarta. Ela estava quase desligando, aliviada por não ter ninguém em casa, quando James atendeu.

- Alô?

- Sou eu – disse ela, com a voz esganiçada.

- Ei. E aí?

"Ainda não é tarde para você sair dessa, Lily. Diga apenas: 'Só liguei para dizer novamente que você jogou super bem!' 'Hum, eu estava pensando...' " .

- Você vai me pegar às oito para a festa, não é?

- Sim.

- Bem, você acha que, ah, você poderia vir às...

"Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?", imaginou ela, entrando em pânico. "Será que iremos discutir por muito tempo? Vamos chorar? Ou ele vai apenas desaparecer?". Ela não tinha nenhuma experiência nisso. James tinha sido seu primeiro e único namorado!

- Você poderia vir meia hora antes? – ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar. – Quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Claro – respondeu James. – Sem problema. Até lá.

- O.K. Tchau.

Lily colocou o fone rapidamente no gancho.

- Isso não foi tão difícil – sussurrou para si mesma. Então, quase soltou uma gargalhada. Não, é claro que não tinha sido. A parte mais difícil viria depois, às sete e meia. Pelo telefone, James parecia despreocupado e alegre porque ainda continuava excitado pela vitória do time de futebol... e porque ele não tinha a mera idéia de que sua namorada estava prestes a terminar com ele.

Ela desceu as escadas arrastando os pés. Na cozinha, encontrou sua mãe num roupão de banho de flanela, empoleirada num banco alto perto do balcão, com rolos no cabelo loiro acinzentado. Ela bebia chá quente e fazia as palavras cruzadas do Profeta Diário, o jornal que assinavam.

- Você e papai vão sair hoje à noite? – perguntou Lily. Ela abriu a geladeira e olhou desanimada para tudo que tinha lá dentro.

- Vamos a um concerto – respondeu Lisa Evans, escrevendo uma palavra nas cruzadas e apagando em seguida. – E você e James?

- Tem uma festa na casa do Sirius – Lily fechou a porta da geladeira sem tirar nada. – Sabe, pra comemorar a vitória na partida de hoje.

- Parece que vai ser divertido – comentou a senhora Evans.

- É, muito – Lily falou secamente.

A senhora Evans largou a caneta e levantou o olhar.

- Você não está entusiasmada – observou ela.

- Ah, é só...

" É só que eu provavelmente não vou à festa, mãe, porque eu estou pretendendo terminar com James antes."

Ela e a mãe tinham um ótimo relacionamento, mas por algum motivo Lily não conseguia se abrir para revelar suas intenções em relação a James. Se fizesse isso, não teria outra escolha quando James chegasse. Assim, sem falar nada, ainda poderia mudar de idéia até encontrá-lo.

- É só que é sempre a mesma coisa – explicou, procurando melhorar a voz – Então, fica difícil ficar muito animada por isso.

A senhora Evans balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Às vezes, me sinto assim nas festas a que seu pai e eu vamos. Coquetéis na casa dos Wood de novo, não! Mitch Wood sempre conta as piores piadas, e Claire sempre fala pra ele se calar e parar de chatear as pessoas, mas é claro que isso nunca acontece. E, então, Brad Lockhart sempre traz um álbum cheio de fotos de seu iate idiota, e espera que todos nós fiquemos elogiando – continuou. – Ele é tão obcecado por aquele barco que nem percebe quando Penny toma vários uísques e começa a flertar com Peter Dippet. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não, é isso parece pior do que uma festinha de comemoração do jogo de futebol na casa do Sirius Black – comentou Lily. Ela foi em direção de sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo. – Até mais tarde, mãe.

- Tenha uma boa noite, querida – a senhora Evans disse, voltando-se para as palavras cruzadas.

Lily saiu da casa e começou a perambular pelo quintal. Caiu sobre a espreguiçadeira acolchoada e jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o céu. Os dias estavam se tornando mais curtos. O gramado já estava totalmente nas sombras.

Repentinamente, Lily sentiu sua garganta se apertar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que, em seguida, escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ela havia chegado a um ponto em que não conseguia imaginar um futuro com James, mas também não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem James.

Estavam juntos há muito, muito tempo, e tinham compartilhado alguns momentos realmente felizes. "Isso vai doer", imaginou ela, "mais do que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida".

Imaginava que poderia adiar isso, mas terminar com James seria doloroso, não importando quando acontecesse. E precisava fazer isso. Não o amava do mesmo jeito que antes e todas as lembranças felizes dos dias em que eram mais jovens não poderiam alterar esse fato. Lily estava amadurecendo, mas a relação não amadurecia com ela.

James simplesmente não mudaria nunca. Jogaria futebol e conseguiria boas notas em Hogwarts, então faria faculdade de engenharia ou medicina em Harvard. Teria o emprego certo e os amigos certos, dirigiria o carro certo e seria sócio do clube certo. Nunca se incomodaria em explorar o mundo além da porta da frente de sua casa.

Ainda assim, sentiria falta dele. As lágrimas de Lily começaram a correr mais rapidamente.

James nunca mais iria beijá-la. Nunca mais passaria os dedos pelos seus cabelos ou massagearia seus pés após uma aula dura de balé. Sem passeios no carro conversível dele para a costa de Maine durante o verão, sem caminhadas na neve durante o inverno. Sem encontros para estudar ou sessões de cinema ou festas de escola. Nunca mais seriam votados para "o casal do ano" de Hogwarts.

"É a coisa certa a fazer", Lily se lembrou. Mas ela seria realmente capaz disso? Ela e James tinham sido inseparáveis por muito tempo. Ela realmente queria ficar sem ele?

Às sete e meia em ponto, Lily estava sentada no sofá da sala de estar, vestida para a festa, ainda que realmente não esperasse ir. Apesar de seus olhos estarem secos e sua expressão aparentemente normal, ela não conseguia parar de passar os dedos pelo anel prateado e azul-turquesa que James lhe havia dado no primeiro aniversário de namoro.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Sete e quarenta. James estava atrasado. "É melhor ele chegar aqui logo", pensou, abraçando uma almofada de brocado contra o peito para se confortar. "Quero acabar com isso de uma vez."

Às oito horas, Lily estava confusa. Às oito e quinze, já estava preocupada. Após correr para a cozinha, ligou para a casa de James. Ninguém atendia. "Ele deve estar a caminho", supôs.

Voltou para a sala de estar. Mais alguns minutos tensos se passaram. E quando ela ia ligar novamente para James. Ou tentar telefonar para algum amigo deles, faróis brilharam na entrada da casa. A Toyota branca da mãe de James estava subindo a pequena rampa da entrada de carros. "deve ter alguma coisa errada com o carro dele... é por isso que ele se atrasou", pensou Lily. "Mas por que ele está dirigindo como um louco?"

Derrapando ligeiramente a Toyota parou subitamente, lançando alguns gravetos sobre o gramado. A porta do motorista se abriu e um garoto alto de cabelo escuro saiu do carro. Sob a luz fraca do poste, Lily levou alguns segundos para perceber que aquele não era James. Havia uma nítida semelhança familiar, mas aquele garoto era mais magro e mais jovem.

- Jensen? – chamou Lily – É você?

Jensen Potter, o irmão de dezesseis anos de James, correu em direção a Lily. Ele estava sem fôlego, com os olhos arregalados. Assustado.

Lily sentiu sua respiração parar e um terror sufocante tomar conta de seus pulmões.

- Jensen, o que aconteceu? – ela falou com a voz embargada.

- É o James – Jensen respondeu ofegante, confirmando o temor dela – um acidente de carro. Foi para o hospital.

- Um... um acidente de carro? – gaguejou Lily – para o... para o hospital?

- Algum idiota avançou o sinal vermelho e bateu na lateral dele. É grave, Lily.

A cor desapareceu do rosto de Lily. Ela fitava Jensen sem conseguir acreditar. Ele também a fitava, com o maxilar tenso e os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Minha família foi direto para o hospital, mas eu achei que você gostaria de ir também. Vamos – ele apressou, puxando-a pelo braço.

Saindo aos tropeços, Lily seguiu Jensen até a Toyota. Imagens de pesadelo passavam diante de seus olhos: um cruzamento à noite, um semáforo mudando do amarelo para o vermelho, o barulho agudo dos pneus freando no asfalto. Metal amassado, vidro estilhaçado.

"E sangue", ela pensou, aturdida. O sangue de James.

* * *

Lily estava prestes a terminar, mas com o acidente de carro e James em estado grave oque ela vai fazer? Como eu disse Em Milão estou desanimada, por isso não sei quando postarei novamente, isso dependerá dos resultados dessas duas fics, talvez só postarei novamente nas férias, o que só acontecerá no mês que vem, me desculpem e obrigada a Julia Menezes e Lady Aredhel Anarion e Delly Black Fenix por comentar, fiquei feliz com os comentários de vocês, beijos e espero que até breve :*


	5. Capítulo 4

Enquanto esperavam por noticias sobre o estado de James, os Potter e Lily tinham a sala de espera da UTI do hospital só para eles. Os minutos se arrastavam como se fossem horas. As horas passavam como anos.

Lily tentou ler algumas revistas. Atravessou o corredor rapidamente em direção a uma máquina de vender doces e comprou uma barra de chocolate, que jogou no lixo após dar apenas uma mordida. Ela observou os quadros nas paredes da sala, memorizando cada detalhe daquelas paisagens suaves e suas molduras. Mas nada fazia o tempo passar mais rápido.

- Que horas são? – a Sra. Potter perguntou novamente ao marido, ainda que houvesse um relógio na parede bem à sua frente.

- Cinco para a meia-noite - replicou Charlus Potter. Ele parou um pouco de andar de um lado para o outro e fez o carinho no ombro da esposa. – Vamos saber algo em breve, tenho certeza – acrescentou ele, com voz suave.

Jensen permanecia jogado numa cadeira, as sobrancelhas despencadas e a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Um minuto depois, um ronco abafado quebrou o silêncio tenso que havia tomado conta da sala.

- Como é que ele consegue dormir? – comentou Lily, segurando o impulso de chutar a canela de Jensen. Seus nervos estavam uma bagunça; ela sentia como se estivesse prestes a explodir – quando o irmão está... pode estar... – ela engoliu em seco, incapaz de pronunciar a palavra "morrendo".

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily – prometeu o Sr. Potter, apesar de um tique em sua bochecha esquerda desmentir a calma que tentava transmitir. – James é jovem e forte. Ele vai superar isso tranquilamente.

Como se soubesse o momento certo de aparecer, uma jovem médica entrou na sala de espera.

- Sr. e Sra. Potter? Eu sou a doutora Higgins.

Dorea Potter levantou-se num sobressalto. Sua bolsa, que estava sobre o colo, caiu no chão com a abertura para baixo, espalhando tudo o que havia dentro, mas a Sra. Potter nem sequer atentou-se para os batons e moedas que saíram rolando.

- Sim? – disse ela – Você pode nos dizer como James está?

- James ainda está na UTI, e permanece inconsciente – relatou a Dra. Higgins. – Mas os sinais vitais dele já estão estabilizados. Apesar de ter sofrido uma fratura craniana, não parece ter acontecido nenhuma hemorragia interna que resulte em dano cerebral. Ainda não sabemos a extensão dos ferimentos e provavelmente será uma incógnita por mais alguns dias. Vocês podem entrar para vê-lo, se quiserem.

A Sra. Potter apressou-se em direção à porta, seguida pelo marido, Jensen havia acordado, levantando-se rapidamente. Lily seguiu por último.

À medida que atravessavam o corredor estéril e deserto, Lily ouviu pedaços da conversa entre a doutora e os pais de James.

- Eletro encefalograma... – murmurou a Dra. Higgins. Mais alguns termos ameaçadores apareceram. – Sistema nervoso central... fluído cérebro-espinhal... Hematoma subdural...

Lily quis tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. "Eles não podem estar falando sobre o James", pensou.

Isso devia ser um pesadelo, uma punição por ela ter pensado em terminar o namoro.

Mas não era um sonho, era bem real. Um minuto depois, ela estava em pé ao lado da cama onde James permanecia imóvel sob um lençol branco liso. Seu rosto estava machucado, seus olhos fechados como se estivesse desmaiado, a cabeça envolta por gaze. Havia tubos em seu nariz e na garganta, e uma agulha com soro em seu braço direito.

Lily se viu fitando aquele braço. Era tão moreno, tão forte. Exatamente naquela tarde ele havia feito gols para a Grifinória! Como isso podia ter acontecido?

A doutora Higgins trocou mais algumas palavras com os pais de James. Então, a enfermeira noturna vestindo calças brancas e um guarda-pó rosa conduziu gentilmente a família para fora do quarto.

- Vocês todos devem descansar um poço e voltar amanhã de manhã – a enfermeira disse com um sorriso.

- Descansar um pouco... hã! – a Sra. Potter bufou. Então, virou-se para o Sr. Potter, pressionou seu rosto contra o ombro dele e desfez-se em lágrimas.

Lily tentou não ficar olhando para a mãe de James. Sua própria angústia já era tão grande que ela mal podia suportar... ver James daquele jeito, tão machucado e frágil... e se ele nunca mais acordasse? Ela não conseguia livrar-se do sentimento de que, de algum modo, aquilo tudo era culpa dela. "Se não tivesse pedido a ele que viesse um pouco mais cedo, isso nunca teria acontecido", Lily pensou arrependida.

Ela sabia que também não conseguiria dormir. "Pelo menos não nessa noite e na noite seguinte também. Não antes de saber se James vai ficar bem."

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro e azul, mas Lily não conseguia prestar muita atenção na beleza daquele céu de outono.

Enquanto ia de carro para o hospital, esfregava os olhos secos e cansados. Na noite anterior, não tinha conseguido dormir mais do que vinte ou trinta minutos seguidos. Seus pais tentaram confortá-la, mas ela realmente não sentira nenhuma vontade de conversar.

Antes de Lily sair de casa, o telefone não parara de tocar, na maioria amigos, ligando para saber de James. Lily escapou sem atender nenhuma das chamadas. Ela não estava pronta para conversar com ninguém. Não sabia se James ficaria bem. Não sabia nada.

No caminho para o quarto de James, Lily deu uma espiada na sala de visitantes do hospital. Ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam sentados, apoiados um no outro, ambos dormindo. Eles não tinham voltado para casa.

Lily andou nas pontas dos pés pelo corredor. A porta do quarto de James estava entreaberta. Uma enfermeira mais velha tinha acabado de sair.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou Lily. – Eu estava conferindo o soro dele. Ele está dormindo profundamente. Entre.

Lily deu um sobressalto.

- Dormindo? Dormindo de verdade? Você quer dizer que ele não está mais inconsciente, ele...

A enfermeira deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Desculpe-me, querida. Eu deveria ter escolhido as palavras com mais cuidado. Não, ele ainda não acordou. Mas não perca as esperanças.

A enfermeira virou-se e Lily entrou no quarto. Aproximou-se da cama de James, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

Eles estavam a sós, mas por algum motivo aquele quarto não dava uma sensação de privacidade. Havia muitos aparelhos. Lily nem tinha certeza se poderia tocar nele. E se acidentalmente derrubasse o soro ou desconectasse o tubo respiratório?

Cuidadosamente, esticou um braço e acariciou suavemente a testa dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- James – sussurrou. Não houve resposta. Sua respiração continuava, com certa dificuldade mas constante. Cautelosamente, Lily colocou a mão dele na dela, apertando seus dedos imóveis. Ela repetiu o nome dele:

- James.

A única resposta foi o zumbido do monitor cardíaco. Lily engoliu seu desapontamento, tentando rir de si mesma. "O que você esperava, Evans? Que ao ouvir sua voz ele se sentaria e lhe daria um abraço? Isso não é um filme de tevê."

Mas milagres acontecem. Mesmo sendo realista do jeito que era, Lily acreditava nisso. Além disso, não tinha lido em algum lugar que, às vezes, pessoas em coma respondiam às vozes das pessoas queridas? Valia a pena tentar.

- Ah, James... oi – Lily deu uma pausa para limpar a garganta, acanhada. – Sou eu, Lily – ela dizia, apertando gentilmente a mão dele. – Seus pais estão aqui também, e aposto como o Jensen está lá embaixo na lanchonete, devorando algum sanduíche. Estamos todos aqui, e ficaremos aqui até... até... - ela engoliu em seco. – até quando for preciso.

Ela observava-o de perto, na esperança de detectar algum movimento de suas pálpebras, talvez uma contração dos lábios ou até mesmo uma alteração do ritmo da respiração. Mas nada acontecia.

- O jogo ontem foi o máximo – Lily mentiu, sabendo que aquilo era por uma boa causa. – Eu nunca tinha visto você jogar tão bem. Foi incrível!

James continuava sem responder. Nesse momento, Lily virou o rosto, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Se existem dois assuntos que você sempre adorou, James Potter, são futebol e você – sussurrou ela, fungando. – Acorda, vai.

Ainda assim não houve resposta.

Por alguns minutos, Lily apenas permaneceu sentada silenciosamente, segurando a mão de James e olhando a janela com a cortina meio aberta do outro lado do quarto. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos melancólicos. Ela esteve prestes a terminar com James, a tirá-lo de sua vida. Agora parecia que ela iria perdê-lo de um modo diferente, mais definitivo e horrível.

Lily voltou os olhos para o rosto de James. Dando um último aperto em sua mão, ela começou a empurrar a cadeira para trás. Então, congelou. O que aquele corpo desmaiado havia feito? Ele tinha se mexido na cama?

E aquele barulho. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ele fizera um barulho. Um suspiro pequeno, quase inaudível, mas ela escutara.

- James! – gritou Lily, agarrando novamente a mão dele e apertando-a com força.

Não tinha sido imaginação dela. As pálpebras de James tremeram e então, lenta e dolorosamente, se abriram. Ele olhou diretamente para Lily, mas seu rosto estava sem expressão, vago. Lily segurou sua respiração.

- James – sussurrou. – Você pode me ver? Pode me escutar?

Por um longo momento, os olhos castanho esverdeados de James permaneceram perplexos. Ele nem mesmo piscou. "Ainda está fora de si", Lily pensou desanimada.

Então a boca de James se moveu lentamente. Existia um lampejo de consciência em seus olhos, que agora fitavam os dela com uma intensidade desesperada. Ela podia vê-lo se esforçando para focar, para formar palavras.

Ela esperou pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade, sabendo que, para James, devia estar sendo pior. Finalmente, ele conseguiu falar algo.

- Lily – ele suspirou.

- Estou aqui - respondeu ela, prendendo as mãos dele nas suas.

Ele demorou algum tempo recuperando a respiração antes de repetir o nome dela.

- Lily.

- Como você se sente? – ela procurou o botão que ficava ao lado da cama para chamar as enfermeiras. – Eu vou chamar os médicos e as enfermeiras. E seus pais! Eles vão ficar tão emocionados!

A expressão de James não refletia a felicidade de Lily. Seus olhos estavam obscurecidos por uma sombra, que não era de dor, mas de alguma outra coisa. Algo pior.

Desespero.

- Lily – disse ele novamente. – Lily, eu não consigo mover as pernas.

* * *

Para Lily, os dias seguintes se passaram como um borrão de visitas ao hospital, conversas tensas com os amigos e a família de James e agitadas noites mal dormidas. Os pais dela escreveram uma carta para escola, assim ela pôde faltar na segunda e na terça. Para que ir se estava tão cansada e perturbada que não conseguiria aprender nada?

Na quarta-feira. Lily acordou com o mesmo sentimento de dor e pânico que vinha sentindo desde sábado à noite, quando Jensen Potter aparecera na frente de sua casa.

- Mais um dia, mãe – ela implorou na mesa do café da manhã, assim que sua mãe negara a autorização para que faltasse à aula mais uma vez. – por favor. Eu não consigo encarar isso ainda.

- Tudo bem, querida – a senhora Evans acabou cedendo com um suspiro. – Mas amanhã você realmente precisa tentar voltar a sua vida normal. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você não pode se dar ao luxo de atrasar mais seu curso. E o balé, então?

Escola, balé. Lily não sabia como explicar para sua mãe que essas coisas pareciam triviais quando James estava deitado numa cama de hospital, com suas pernas paralisadas.

- Eu vou à escola amanhã – prometeu ela.

Lily passou as horas de visita da manhã junto a James, lendo o Profeta Diário para ele. Quando ele cochilou – ainda estava meio tonto por causa dos analgésicos – ela tentou fazer alguns dos deveres de casa atrasados que Lene havia lhe passado. Depois de sair rapidamente para almoçar um sanduíche de frango na lanchonete do hospital, retornou ao quarto.

James estava dormindo. Sua mãe sentava-se na cadeira próxima à janela, bordando uma toalha.

- Mais uma hora antes que os amigos comecem a aparecer – a Sra. Potter observou.

Sirius, Emmeline, Molly, Arthur, Alice, Frank, Lene e Remus tinham aparecido todos os dias após a escola. Sempre traziam alguma coisa: flores, balões, revistas, um ursinho de pelúcia vestindo uma camiseta da Grifinória, alguns dos cookies feitos por Emmeline.

- Acho que vou dar uma saída antes de todo mundo chegar e voltar antes do jantar – disse Lily. – Eu simplesmente não consigo... – ela terminou a frase encolhendo os ombros. Os amigos dela e de James eram outra coisa com a qual ela não conseguia lidar.

- Eu vou ficar – a Sra. Potter ofereceu-se. – Eu preciso falar com eles mesmo. Colocá-los a par das últimas notícias.

- Os médicos falaram mais alguma coisa sobre as pernas de James?

Sem responder de imediato, a Sra. Potter colocou o bordado no colo e levantou a cabeça para Lily. Seus olhos, repentinamente, ficaram embaçados.

- Sra. Potter? – instigou Lily, com a voz trêmula.

- Hoje de manhã o doutor Belsky me contou... – a Sra. Potter parou, pressionando um punhado de lenços de papel contra o rosto. – Os últimos exames mostraram que as terminações nervosas da lombar estão... – ela fez uma nova pausa. Depois de assoar o nariz, continuou. – James tem alguma sensação nas pernas, isso quer dizer que a medula espinhal não está gravemente afetada. Estas são boas noticias.

- Então, são boas noticias – Lily falou baixinho. – Nós já sabemos que ele precisa ficar mais um tempo na cama. Mas ele vai voltar ao normal, certo?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Não há nenhuma garantia. O médico diz que... ele diz que James não deve... – a voz da Sra. Potter transformou-se num sussurro de um coração partido. – Ele não deve voltar a andar.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Lily com a força de um soco.

- Ele não deve voltar a andar? – repetiu ela. – Mas e o futebol e o beisebol? A bolsa de estudos para atletas da universidade? James é tão forte! Com certeza ele...

- Não há nenhuma garantia – a Sra. Potter repetiu. – É isso o que os médicos estão nos dizendo agora. Sem garantias.

Lily olhou James dormindo na cama do hospital. O curativo que envolvia sua cabeça fora removido, e seus cabelos escuros estavam amassados e desalinhados. Vestindo uma roupa fina de hospital, seu braço ainda preso ao soro, ele parecia muito mais novo do que seus dezessete anos... e incrivelmente vulnerável.

O prognóstico foi devastador, um golpe duro para todos que gostavam de James. Mas havia, é claro, uma pessoa que teria ainda mais dificuldades para aceitar a noticia: o próprio James.

"Quando, e como, iremos contar a ele?", Lily imaginou.

* * *

Nossa quanta gente por aqui :) Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários maravilhosos que recebi e saber que Para Sempre retrata a vida real, muita gente se identificando com essa fic, claro que esse inicio e tragédia não desejo para ninguém, mas o fim da fic sim ;D Veremos agora como James vai lidar com a noticia de que não pode andar, se ele irá valorizar a vida e as pessoas que estão ao seu lado. Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram: Joana Patricia, Clara Casali, Thaty, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Dafny e :*


	6. Capítulo 5

Numa manhã chuvosa de quinta-feira, Lily pegou o ônibus para Hogwarts. Era a primeira vez que ela pegava aquele ônibus, já que desde a metade do ano passado, quando James havia tirado sua carteira de motorista, ia para a escola com ele todos os dias. "Ele nunca ficou doente, nem uma vez sequer", ela pensou. James sempre fora tão malditamente saudável! E agora ele, o superatleta, estaria usando uma cadeira de rodas... Possivelmente para o resto da vida.

Enquanto esperava no ponto, sob o guarda-chuva, Lily desejou que o ônibus se atrasasse, imaginando que, com sorte, chegaria na escola bem na hora de entrar na sala de aula.

Não foi isso, porém, que aconteceu. Apesar da chuva, o ônibus chegou no horário, o que significava que estaria na frente da escola quinze minutos antes de as aulas começarem. "Quinze minutos para ficar escondida no banheiro", decidiu Lily, fugindo das gotas de chuva durante seu caminho para o prédio.

Não havia passado nem dois metros da entrada principal quando foi abordada.

- Lily, estou tão triste por James – disse Kelly Davies, a chefe da torcida organizada da escola. Kelly segurou o braço de Lily firmemente, como se esperasse que uma das duas ou ambas desmaiassem diante daquela tragédia toda. – Eu ouvi dizer que ele está... – a voz de Kelly transformara-se num sussurro fúnebre – paralítico.

- Ele não está paralítico – replicou Lily rispidamente, soltando o braço. – Mas obrigada por sua preocupação, Kelly.

- Dê um beijo nele pela torcida, está bem? – disse Kelly.

- Dou sim.

Lily avançou rapidamente. Nolan Creevey e Liam Clearwater, dois jogadores do time de futebol, a interceptaram.

- Lily, como está o James? – perguntou Nolan.

- Ele está melhorando – respondeu ela, com falsa alegria – Ele vai voltar logo pra escola.

- Mas não pro time, certo? – disse Liam. – Quer dizer, eu ouvi dizer que ele vai ficar, tipo, tetraplégico.

- Paraplégico – corrigiu Nolan. – Só as pernas. Os braços não, certo, Lily?

- As pernas dele estão bem – ela disse rapidamente. – Quer dizer, elas não estão bem, mas também não estão mal assim. Obviamente que ele não voltará a jogar futebol imediatamente, mas talvez em um mês ou dois... – "Por que eu estou mentindo?" ela se perguntou. "Por que eu estou falando com essas pessoas?" – Com licença, meninos, eu preciso...

Ela os abandonou abruptamente, correndo para a escada central. "A biblioteca", pensou. Aquele seria um lugar seguro para ficar até o sinal tocar.

Após subir metade da escada, ouviu um barulho de saltos atrás de si. Uma mão agarrou seu ombro.

- Aí está você! – exclamou Lene.

Lily se virou para ver não apenas Lene, mas Molly, Emmeline e Alice também.

- Vamos – disse Lene, puxando Lily pelo braço. – Vamos sentar em algum lugar tranquilo até a aula começar. Emmeline trouxe um bolo, não é, Emmeline?

Emmeline concordou com a cabeça.

- E uma garrafa térmica com aquele cappuccino que você adora, Lily.

Lily parou de resistir e se deixou ser levada para o corredor do segundo andar.

- A sala dos professores? – perguntou, ao ver para onde Lene a estava levando.

- Tudo bem – assegurou Alice. – Temos permissão da senhora McGonagall. E, pela manhã, a maioria dos professores usa a sala do primeiro andar mesmo. Ninguém vai nos incomodar aqui.

A sala estava silenciosa. Lily não protestou quando Lene lhe forçou gentil mas firmemente a se sentar num medonho sofá acolchoado, ou quando Emmeline colocou um pedaço de bolo de nozes em sua mão. As amigas se aproximaram dela, sentando duas no sofá e duas nas cadeiras.

- Isso é terrível pra você – disse Molly, esticando-se para afagar a mão de Lily.

- Muito terrível – repetiu Alice.

- Eu só posso dizer que você não está nem comendo nem dormindo – falou Emmeline, derramando um pouco de café na tampa da garrafa térmica.

- Coitadinha! – declarou Lene, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.

Todas elas falavam num tom baixo, respeitoso. "Da mesma maneira como as pessoas falaram com tia Chloe no velório do tio Patrick", pensou Lily.

- Meninas, eu não sou viúva – ela lembrou.

- É claro que não – disse Molly, olhando chocada. – Mas o que você deve estar sofrendo! Com seu namorado no hospital, tão gravemente ferido...

Lene continuou o lamento.

- Ver alguém que você ama passando por tanta dor... Você deve estar arrasada, Lily. E toda a historia do nervo afetado ou seja lá o que for. Pobre James. Como ele está lidando com isso?

- Eu não tenho certeza se ele já compreendeu qual é a situação – Lily deu um golinho no café. – Ele ainda está por fora.

- James vai superar – declarou Alice com confiança. – Sabe por quê? Porque ele tem o amor e o apoio de Lily. Isso faz toda a diferença.

- Certo – concordou Emmeline, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente. – James ficará bem. Vocês dois ficarão bem.

- E você sabe que se tiver alguma coisa que nós possamos fazer, qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui para ajudar – Alice falou para Lily. – Por vocês dois.

- Obrigada – Lily disse com a voz fraca.

As amigas não poderiam ter sido mais carinhosas, mas mesmo assim Lily se sentiu ridiculamente aliviada quando o sinal tocou.

"É assim que vai ser durante todo o dia? Durante toda a semana? E depois e depois e depois?"

Ela já sabia que seria difícil lidar com as perguntas e curiosidades das pessoas. O que ela não imaginava era que a simpatia das amigas faria com que se sentisse um milhão de vezes pior.

"Todos supõem que eu estou arrasada por causa do acidente", pensou Lily, enquanto se sentava numa carteira no fundo da sala de aula. E ela estava, naturalmente, mas não da maneira que estaria se ainda estivesse apaixonada por James.

Aos olhos do mundo, Lily ainda era uma namorada devotada. Enquanto todos na sala viravam o pescoço para observá-la, ela mantinha o olhar fixo no caderno, sentindo-se uma fraude completa. Se o acidente tivesse acontecido um único dia depois, ela e James não seriam mais um casal. Mas do jeito que tudo havia acontecido, ela, e somente ela, sabia que o que sentia por James era bem diferente do que as pessoas imaginavam.

Afogada em sentimentos de culpa e confusão, Lily relembrou as coisas que suas amigas tinham acabado de lhe dizer na sala dos professores. "Você deve estar arrasada... Ver alguém que você ama passando por tanta dor... James vai superar porque ele tem Lily..." Pela primeira vez, Lily começou a pensar em como o acidente de James afetaria sua vida. Ela quase terminara o namoro para poder seguir seu próprio caminho. E agora?

Não, os sentimentos dela eram bem diferentes do que as pessoas imaginavam. Eles eram um milhão de vezes mais complicados.

* * *

James estava sozinho em seu quarto particular do hospital. O pai estava no escritório, a mãe fora convencida por uma amiga a sair para almoçar e tomar um pouco de ar, Jensen e Lily ainda estavam na escola. A enfermeira da tarde tinha fechado a fina cortina da janela a fim de suavizar a luz forte do sol. James permanecia imóvel na cama, observando o jogo de sombras e luz nas paredes brancas do quarto. Em algum lugar do lado de fora havia movimento. "Uma árvore", ele pensou. "Galhos. Vento."

Fechou os olhos, cansado até mesmo daquela rápida observação de reflexos. "Pelo menos meu cérebro está funcionando", pensou amargamente, "ainda que por um minuto de cada vez". Com os olhos ainda fechados, moveu a mão direita sobre o lençol branco até que repousasse sobre sua perna. Cuidadosamente, apertou a carne musculosa da coxa. A experiência foi chocante, como se estivesse apertando o membro de um manequim. Apesar do lençol fino, seus dedos podiam sentir o calor de sua própria pele, mas não havia nenhuma sensação de resposta.

James apertou os dentes, lutando contra as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Ele não sentiria pena de si mesmo. Ele sabia que se alimentasse sentimentos de auto-piedade, cairia num buraco tão fundo e escuro que talvez nunca mais conseguisse sair.

Não que isso não fosse tentador. "Meu último ano escolar, eu o co-capitão do time vou perder toda a temporada de futebol", pensou mal-humorado. "Droga, nunca mais vou fazer esportes, pelo menos não esportes de verdade. Talvez possa participar daqueles campeonatos de pingue-pongue na cadeira de rodas."

Irritado, ele beliscou a perna com força. Teve a impressão de ter sentido algo, bem longe e lá no fundo. Em algum lugar, embaixo da inércia absoluta, uma parte dele continuava viva. Um lampejo de otimismo retornou. "Meu pescoço não está quebrado... eu posso ficar satisfeito por isso", lembrou. "Minhas pernas não ficarão completamente paralisadas... os médicos dizem que eu ainda tenho alguns reflexos satisfatórios. Pare de se lamentar, Potter."

Naquele momento, alguém bateu suavemente à porta entreaberta.

- Ei, entre – disse James.

Lily deu uma espiada pela fresta da porta.

- Estou sozinha.

- Eu também – ele respondeu, mostrando um sorriso.

Ela andou até o lado da cama.

- Você está com uma aparência ótima hoje – disse ela. – Muito mais acordado.

- Eles cortaram os analgésicos – explicou ele.

- Você vai voltar logo para casa, não é?

- Já vou tarde.

Ela puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas. James virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro de modo a poder enxergá-la.

Era engraçado. Ele conhecia Lily há tanto tempo que às vezes, paradoxalmente, ele quase se esquecia de sua aparência. Ele não conseguiria dizer com precisão qual era a cor dos olhos dela, ou se ela normalmente usava o cabelo solto ou preso, ou se tinha unhas longas ou curtas. Agora ele se deleitava com sua aparência: os brincos prateados brilhando contra o cabelo sedoso, a pele macia, a postura elegante de bailarina, o suéter branco felpudo e a saia curta plissada, as meias verde-escuras que cobriam suas pernas bem torneadas. Até mesmo os sapatos pretos comuns estavam parecendo mais interessantes hoje.

Abruptamente, James virou o rosto para o outro lado. Lily acompanhou-o com o olhar. Para onde ele...

O rosto dele ficou quente de vergonha. Desejou poder se sentar na cama desejou estar vestindo uma calça de moletom, pelo menos, no lugar daquele roupão fino de hospital e daquela coberta inadequada.

- Você tem vindo aqui todos os dias, não é? – disse James, fitando a tela escura da televisão que ficava no alto da parede oposta.

- É claro.

- Obrigado.

- Ei, afinal, para que são os amigos?

- É sério, Lily – as lágrimas ameaçaram cair novamente, mas ele conseguiu segura-las. – Eu sei que fiquei fora do ar esses dias, mas me lembro de que em alguns momentos em que tudo parecia estar meio enevoado pude ouvir sua voz. E isso me ajudou a ter força. Eu não sei o que faria sem...

James parou, não se permitindo continuar. Ele nunca havia chorado na frente de Lily, e não pretendia começar a fazer isso agora.

Ela se inclinou para tocar o braço dele.

- Não precisa agradecer – ela falou suavemente.

Por alguns minutos, os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Então Lily se curvou para pegar alguma coisa de sua bolsa.

- Eu trouxe um punhado de cartões do pessoal da escola, desejando melhoras – ela disse, com uma voz alegre novamente. – Você sabia que é um cara bem popular, James Potter? Absolutamente todo mundo me perguntou sobre você. Até pensei em dar uma entrevista coletiva!

James pegou o maço de cartões mas nem chegou a olhar.

- Então sou o assunto na cidade.

- As pessoas estão sentindo falta de você, é só isso. Querem saber quando você vai voltar.

James não pretendia ficar pensando em quando voltaria para a Hogwarts. "Mamãe vai ter que me dar carona, porque o meu carro está totalmente destruído." Ele quase soltou uma gargalhada. Não faria diferença se tivesse um carro novo... ele não seria capaz de dirigi-lo mesmo!

- Sabe, você não precisa ficar todas as tardes aqui comigo – ele disse a Lily. – Deve ser deprimente.

- Não é. Mas, se você quiser descansar, eu posso...

- Eu não quero descansar – ele falou de rompante. – Tudo o que eu tenho feito ultimamente é... – James fechou os olhos. O esforço para levantar a voz fez sua cabeça latejar. – Desculpe, Lily – falou baixinho. – Eu não deveria reclamar com você. Você tem sido a melhor. É só que... eu não sei como vou lidar com isso. Eu realmente não sei.

- Você vai ficar bem – prometeu ela, acariciando a mão dele.

Ele sabia que as intenções dela eram as melhores, mas o jeito como ela acariciava sua mão fazia com que ele se sentisse um homem velho e frágil. Como se ele fosse ficar numa cadeira de rodas para o resto da vida, dependendo de outras pessoas para ajudá-lo com as coisas mais simples e idiotas, como se vestir e ir ao banheiro. Por um segundo, odiou Lily porque, quando as horas de visita terminassem, ela simplesmente poderia sair andando do hospital sem olhar para trás, sem nem estar consciente do quanto tinha sorte por ser forte e saudável. E ele a odiava porque a amava. Os dois sempre formaram um casal perfeito. E agora, que tipo de namorado ele seria para uma garota como Lily?

- Desculpe, estraguei todos os nossos planos para o futuro – ele mal reconhecia a própria voz, era tão cheia de amargura e pena de si mesmo. – É uma pena pela bolsa de estudos, não é? Mas talvez eu ainda tenha alguma chance em Harvard... se eles quiserem um aleijado no time, como mascote ou algo parecido.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Não fale assim – ela o repreendeu. ― Você está se sabotando. Além disso, nem é verdade. Você vai melhorar.

James a fitou. Repentinamente, ter Lily ao lado dele parecia ser mais importante que qualquer coisa.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou ele, tomado por uma mistura de medo e esperança.

- Eu realmente acredito. Você vai melhorar – repetiu ela.

Subitamente, James sentiu que a pouca força que lhe restava tinha se escoado completamente.

No momento em que fechou os olhos, começou a sentir a mente se embaralhar. Seu último pensamento antes de cair num sono profundo foi: "Se Lily acredita nisso, então deve ser verdade".

* * *

Um segundo pode mudar toda nossa vida, para o bem ou para o mal o futuro de James depende dele mesmo, a sua recuperação de sua força, sua fé e talvez... de Lily. É a vida mostrando que um gigante também tomba. Muito obrigada a Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia e pelo comentários :*


	7. Capítulo 6

Uma semana depois, Lily sentou ao lado de James no banco traseiro da Toyota a caminho de casa. Toda vez que o carro dava um solavanco, estremecia, imaginando a dor que aquilo devia causar a ele. Mas o rosto de James permanecia inexpressivo. Lily tinha certeza de que ele estava sentindo um milhão de coisas diferentes, físicas e emocionais, mas as guardava para si.

Quando o carro virou a alameda Bayberry, porém, e James pôde ver todos os carros estacionados ao longo do meio-fio perto da garagem de sua casa, seus ombros ficaram tensos.

- Isso é que vai ser difícil – murmurou ele.

Lily apertou a mão do namorado.

- Você vai se sair bem.

Ele olhou para ela, ensaiando um sorriso sem graça.

- É, devo olhar por lado bom da coisa. Eu vou estar numa cadeira de rodas, então nunca vou cair com a cara no chão.

Esse era o tipo de piada que James fizera durante toda a semana, mas Lily sabia que era necessário um grande esforço para que ele mantivesse o bom humor num momento como aquele. "Tudo o que ele tem de fazer é ir do carro para casa, mas este vai ser um dos maiores desafios de sua vida", ela se deu conta. "Ele vai precisar de muito mais força e coragem do que já teve que demonstrar em qualquer partida de futebol ou beisebol."

Impulsivamente, Lily inclinou-se e abraçou James.

- Vamos lá – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O Sr. Potter estacionou o carro e abriu o porta-malas. A Sra. Potter andou até a parte de trás do carro, e Lily se prontificou a ajudá-la.

Juntas, retiraram a pesada cadeira de rodas do porta-malas. Durante os dois minutos que levaram para armar a cadeira, várias pessoas começaram a sair da casa, se reunindo no jardim e mantendo uma certa distância do carro.

Lily conduziu a cadeira até o lado do carro em que James estava, com o Sr. Potter pronto para ajudar o filho. O rapaz colocou um braço ao redor do pescoço do pai e sentou na cadeira de rodas.

- Confortável? – perguntou a mãe, inclinando o corpo para colocar um travesseiro de suporte da lombar atrás das costas do filho.

- Não sei se algum dia vou me sentir confortável nessa coisa – replicou James baixinho.

Lily caminhou ao lado de James enquanto ele conduzia a cadeira lentamente ao longo do piso de tijolos em direção à porta da frente, sobre a qual havia uma faixa onde se lia: "Bem-vindo, James". Depois de alguns metros, ele parou para recuperar o fôlego e segurar a mão de Lily.

Seus amigos não conseguiam mais se conter. Correram para dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas, beijar suas bochechas, cumprimentá-lo.

- Você está ótimo, Potter!

- A gente sentiu muito sua falta, James.

- Que bom que você está de volta, cara!

James segurava firmemente a mão de Lily. Ela podia sentir as emoções que tomavam conta dele; passavam para ela pelos dedos dele como se fossem uma descarga elétrica.

- Obrigado pelo comitê de boas-vindas – James disse, assim que os cumprimentos terminaram. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, abrindo seu sorriso típico, e então soltou uma piadinha. – O que você acharam da minha nova máquina?

- Você trocou seu carro por isso? – Remus seguiu com a brincadeira.

- Ei, é mais fácil para estacionar – protestou James.

- Mas não tem muito espaço pro carona – acrescentou Alice.

Surgiram mais algumas piadinhas. Então Sirius falou:

- O time não é o mesmo sem você, Potter. Precisamos de você de volta ao campo, cara.

- Não se preocupe, Black – respondeu James calmamente. – Estarei novamente em forma no final da temporada. Só leve o time até as finais, que eu estarei lá. Mas eu ouvi um boato de que existe um bolo com meu nome em algum lugar. Vamos, me levem até ele!

A turma começou a entrar na casa mantendo o clima otimista que James estava transmitindo.

Apenas Lily sabia o tremendo esforço dele para manter um sorriso no rosto.

- Pronto para entrar? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Mais um minuto – disse ele, ainda segurando a mão dela como se nunca mais fosse soltar.

* * *

Por várias semanas antes do acidente de James, Lily vinha imaginando o que fazer com a relação deles. Agora percebia com clareza que não conseguiria terminar o namoro. A batida de carro havia mudado o mundo de James de ponta-cabeça, e o dela também. Tudo tinha mudado.

Não importava quais eram seus sentimentos mais secretos, ela não podia abandonar James agora. Ela tinha o dever de permanecer ao lado dele durante sua recuperação.

Lily ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cadeira de rodas. Levantando a mão de James, ela pressionou-a contra sua bochecha. Antes do acidente, tinha pensado que todos os sentimentos por ele haviam desaparecido, mas talvez ainda existisse um pouco de amor. Ela só precisava agarrar-se a ele e ter a esperança de que seria suficiente.

De algum modo, Lily atravessou o resto do mês de setembro retomando uma rotina quase normal: escola, balé e visitas a James, que estava com um professor particular enquanto permanecia em casa se recuperando.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, Lily saiu correndo de Hogwarts sem nem parar em seu armário. Era a única maneira de evitar mais uma sessão de simpatia asfixiante de suas bem-intencionadas, mas ignorantes, amigas. Acontecia um workshop sobre diversidade na escola naquela tarde, mas primeiro ela precisaria ir à cidade para uma aula de balé.

A escola estava silenciosa quando Lily retornou, algumas horas depois. O grupo estava menor do que no primeiro encontro do qual Lily participara. A reunião dessa noite seria feita por estudantes interessados em coordenar o desenvolvimento de um programa educativo sobre diversidade em Hogwarts.

- Vamos tirar proveito do fato de que existem apenas dez alunos aqui hoje - sugeriu a senhora Sprout, professora de biologia e uma das facilitadoras dos workshops – e realmente conhecer uns aos outros. Assim, seremos um grupo bem unido para trabalhar nesse projeto. Vamos ver... – tocou o dedo indicador na bochecha. – Acho que vamos começar com um exercício bem conhecido de integração. Vamos nos dividir em duplas para entrevistas informais, depois apresentamos nossos parceiros para o grupo. Entenderam?

- O.k. então esses são pares: Amélia e Andréa, Katy e Craig, Lily e Amos, Dylan e Zoe, Vince e Apolline. Achem um canto pra conversar e voltem em vinte minutos. E sem escrever nada, certo? Escutem o outro com atenção. Olhem para o outro com atenção.

Lily foi se juntar a Amos Diggory, que estava em pé próximo à porta da sala. Amos, um aluno do primeiro ano, era alto e loiro. Haviam se conhecido no primeiro workshop, e Amos tinha participado do grupo que fora tomar café após o encontro, mas nunca tiveram a chance de conversar a sós.

- Onde você quer sentar? – perguntou Amos.

- Que tal aquele banco perto da janela no fundo do corredor? – sugeriu Lily.

Sentaram-se no banco, com um espaço entre eles. Houve um momento inicial de silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu faço a primeira entrevista – Lily finalmente se ofereceu.

- Tudo bem – Amos fechou as mãos sobre o colo e sorriu timidamente – pode começar.

- O.k. – por um momento, Lily desejou que a senhora Sprout não tivesse proibido o uso de anotações. Ela gostaria de ter uma caneta ou um lápis para ocupar as mãos.

"Como é que alguém faz perguntas pessoais sem parecer intrometido?", ela se perguntou. – Hum, acho que vou começar com... Onde você nasceu?

- Nasci em Boston – Amos contou – Meu pai é canadense, na adolescência mudou-se para Bombay onde conheceu minha mãe e alguns anos depois, meus pais vieram de Bombay para cá.

- Porque eles vieram para os Estados Unidos? – perguntou Lily.

- Meu pai tinha um amigo que morava aqui e que o convidou para participar de um negocio. Ramesh estava fazendo muito dinheiro, então meu pai escolheu uma esposa e pegou um avião.

Lily balançou a cabeça para o lado.

- O que você quer dizer com " escolheu uma esposa"?

Amos sorriu novamente.

- Prepare-se para um choque cultural. Meus pais se encontraram apenas uma vez antes de casar, numa "exibição de casamento". Meu pai conheceu um punhado de esposas em potencial. Ele escolheu a minha mãe porque ela vinha de uma boa família e teve boa educação escolar; acima de tudo, ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto.

Lily lançou um olhar dúbio para Amos.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- É verdade – assegurou ele .

- Você quer dizer que sua mãe não teve nenhuma participação nessa decisão?

- Bem, os pais dela não teriam deixado meu pai colocar os pés na casa deles para conhecer minha mãe se ele não tivesse passado anteriormente pela inspeção. Mas, basicamente, não.

- Isso é terrível! – exclamou Lily. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido algo tão machista.

Amos soltou uma gargalhada.

- Mas deu tudo certo. O negócio do meu pai fez sucesso, e minha mãe ama viver nos Estados Unidos. Ela ainda veste sáris, mas obteve um diploma de Harvard. É psicóloga. Isso nunca teria acontecido se ela estivesse continuado na Índia.

Lily não estava convencida.

- Mas esse lance de casar com um completo estranho?

- Eles não foram estranhos por muito tempo – acrescentou Amos – e, acredite ou não, eles têm um excelente casamento. Meu pai respeita muito a minha mãe. Eu sei que isso parece maluquice, comparado à América, mas é assim que as coisas acontecem por lá. Embora meu pai não seja indiano, ele simpatiza com os costumes de lá.

- Eles não fazem isso ainda, fazem?

- Claro que fazem. Às vezes, mesmo os indianos que moram nos Estados Unidos entram em casamentos arranjados. É bem comum – Amos gargalhou novamente. – você devia ver a sua cara, Lily.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- É que eu não consigo imaginar. Você não vai se casar assim, vai?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas loiras.

- Por que não? – brincou. – Se eu não conseguir encontrar uma garota legal, posso ligar pra minha tia em Calcutá e pedir pra ela me arranjar alguém.

Os dois deram uma gargalhada.

No inicio, Lily não tinha certeza de como começar a entrevista, mas agora as perguntas jorravam. Ela descobriu que a comida favorita de Amos era cachorro-quente com chilli e batatas fritas, assim como especialidades indianas, como samosas e rogan Josh. As duas irmãs mais velhas dele estavam na faculdade, uma estudando engenharia e a outra, inglês. Ele tocava saxofone e colecionava revistas em quadrinhos. Gostava de assistir a filmes antigos, especialmente westerns, e ouvir jazz. E era um grande fã do time de hóquei de Boston.

- Mas eu preferia dançar como Fred Astaire a ser um bom jogados de hóquei no gelo – concluiu Amos. – Meu pai e eu temos ingressos para toda temporada de hóquei, mas quase sempre prefiro ir ao balé com minha mãe.

- Você gosta de balé? – perguntou Lily, mal acreditando.

- Isso é estranho?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, não. Eu faço aula de balé.

- Eu devia ter imaginado – disse ele, olhando Lily como se estivesse analisando o corpo dela.

Lily relaxou sua postura esticada de bailarina, ficando com o rosto levemente corado.

- É só que... balé... a maioria dos garotos que eu conheço... – "Pelo menos um chamado James Potter", pensou. – Eles não... quer dizer, não é...

- Coisa de macho? – completou Amos, sacudindo os ombros. – não me importo. Eu acho legal. Cara, queria ver um desses jogadores de futebol americano da escola fazer um Rond de jambe em l'air!

Os dois soltaram uma gargalhada novamente. Lily não tinha certeza se Amos sabia que ela namorava um desses jogadores, mas decidiu não contar nada a ele. "A não ser que ele me pergunte sobre isso na entrevista", ela pensou, desejando que isso não acontecesse.

Ele não perguntou. Perguntou sobre a família de Lily e sua criação, sobre viagens que ela havia feito e livros que tinha lido. Ela se viu contando para ele várias coisas de sua vida que mesmo suas amigas mais intimas não sabiam: que ela havia sido a primeira garota de sua família a optar por escola pública em vez de uma escola católica só para garotas; que seus pais haviam se separado quando ela estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas depois reataram.

- Vinte minutos voaram.

- Vinte e cinco, na verdade – Lily disse para Amos, ao olhar o relógio.

- É melhor a gente voltar – disse ele.

Eles correram de volta para a sala.

- Isso foi divertido – comentou Lily.

Amos concordou com a cabeça.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você, Lily – disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Lily apertou a mão de Amos, sorrindo.

- O prazer foi meu – falou ela. E tinha sido mesmo.

* * *

James está fazendo um grande esforço para encarar a realidade, e só ele realmente sabe a grande dor que existe por trás das piadinhas otimistas. Para se superar ele precisa se conhecer, conhecer suas limitações e vencer seu maior obstáculo: ele mesmo. Mas ele conseguirá isso se perder Lily, a fonte de sua força? Em 25 minutos um estranho soube mais dela do que James em 2 anos.

Eu estou emocionada e sem palavras para agradecer o enorme carinho que tenho recebido, os comentários maravilhosos, cada um deles é especial demais para mim, do fundo do coração muito obrigada: Thaty, Nanda Soares, F. TomokoLeMarie, Clara Casali, Joana Patricia e Guest :*


	8. Capítulo 7

James deu uma olhada no relógio da parede da cozinha que ficava acima da tábua de carne.

Com um suspiro de desapontamento, viu que eram apenas duas e meia. As horas estavam passando mais lentamente do que de costume. "A escola termina às três", pensou, "mas Sirius e os rapazes todos têm alguma prática esportiva, e Lily tem balé. Ela disse que tentaria dar uma passada aqui no caminho para a casa..."

James largou seu lápis sobre o tampo da mesa e descansou a cabeça sobre as mãos, seus ombros largos cedendo de desânimo. "Qual a finalidade de tudo isso?", ele se perguntou. Passara a maior parte da manhã fazendo fisioterapia, desgastando-se para nada... não havia feito nenhum progresso perceptível. Depois, teve aulas particulares por duas horas, o que o deixou ainda mais deprimido. Estava muito atrasado em suas aulas, provavelmente nunca conseguiria pôr a matéria em dia. Estava tentado a colocar seu dever de casa na mochila e ir para a sala tirar uma soneca no sofá, ou talvez assistir a pilha de vídeos dos três patetas que sua mãe havia alugado para ele. Estava afastando sua cadeira de rodas da mesa da cozinha quando o telefone tocou. Em vez de seguir para o corredor, James aproximou-se do telefone que ficava na parede.

- Alô? – respondeu.

- James, sou eu.

O rosto dele se acendeu com o som inesperado da voz de Lily, ainda que fosse difícil ouvi-la por causa dos barulhos ao fundo.

- E aí? – perguntou ele. – Onde você está?

- Estou num orelhão perto da estação de trem – respondeu ela. – Indo para o balé. Eu só queria dar um "oi".

- Bem, oi.

- Como foi a fisioterapia hoje de manhã?

- Boa – ele mentiu. – Você sabe, devagar. Vai demorar.

- Você vai conseguir – ela assegurou.

- É.

- Então, James, ontem, quando nós conversamos, esqueci completamente que eu tenho um encontro sobre a diversidade hoje à noite. Depois da aula de balé eu vou direto para a escola. Mas a gente se vê amanhã, O.K.?

Um desapontamento subiu pela garganta de James, azedo como limão, mas se esforçou ao máximo para não deixar sua voz denunciar o que ele sentia. Não queria se queixar.

- Tudo bem, Lily – disse. – divirta-se.

- Eu vou.

Ele a manteve no telefone por mais alguns segundo, adiando o momento em que voltaria a ficar sozinho, com a longa tarde monótona se esticando diante dele.

- Estou com saudade – ele disse.

Ela respondeu alguma coisa que ele não ouviu direito por causa do barulho vindo da estação.

- O quê? – perguntou ele.

- Tenho que ir. Meu trem chegou – gritou ela. – Tchau!

James levou a cadeira de rodas até a geladeira e considerou se deveria fazer um lanche. Mas acabou não querendo nada. Por causa dos esportes, estava acostumado a se exercitar tanto que podia fazer cinco grandes refeições ao dia. Mas esse não era o caso agora. Ele precisava se controlar se não quisesse ficar barrigudo.

Voltou para a mesa, decidido a permanecer ali até terminar seus exercícios de matemática. Se conseguisse avançar mais dois capítulos do livro, teria ao menos um assunto inteiramente estudado. Antes de começar a ler, no entanto, permaneceu por alguns minutos pensando em Lily.

Engraçado, antigamente ele nunca ficaria pensando tanto sobre o que ela fazia quando não estava com ele. Sabia do comprometimento dela com o balé, é claro, mas isso nunca o afetara de fato porque sempre estivera ocupado com seus treinos. Agora, além do balé, ela tinha entrado nesse programa sobre consciência da diversidade na escola. Sobre o que era tudo isso, afinal?

Ele se lembrou dos comentários sarcásticos que fizera quando Lily lhe havia falado pela primeira vez de seu interesse por aquele assunto. Mas mesmo assim ela mantivera sua opinião, inscrevendo-se no workshop.

Enquanto ele apontava o lápis, preparando-se para mergulhar nos exercícios de matemática, uma imagem surgiu em sua mente: Lily, sentada nas arquibancadas algumas semanas atrás torcendo por ele no primeiro jogo da temporada. "E o último para mim", pensou.

Agora ele estava na reserva.

* * *

- Levante mais a perna. Mais! – Madame Laurent insistia com Lily ao chegar perto dela no estúdio de dança a fim de criticar sua performance nos exercícios de barra. – Isso é o melhor que você consegue fazer, e você ainda diz que é uma bailarina?

Sem virar o rosto para professora, Lily manteve o olhar voltado para a frente, o pescoço alongado ao máximo e o queixo inclinado. Madame Laurent andou mais um pouco para observar a garota seguinte na barra, sem esperar que Lily lhe desse uma resposta.

Como as outras dez meninas na sala. Lily sabia por longa experiência que não deveria levar os comentários depreciativos de sua professora tão a sério. Era o estilo da madame Laurent: ela era severa porque esperava muito de suas pupilas mais avançadas, as quais, depois de dez anos ou mais de aulas, ela amava como se fossem suas próprias filhas. "E madame Laurent está certa... eu posso levantar mais minha perna", Lily pensou enquanto continuava seus grands batterments, a série de chutes no ar que concluía seus movimentos de aquecimento feitos na barra.

Desde que começara a tratar o balé com mais seriedade, Lily vinha tendo aulas no conservatório de dança de New England todos os dias da semana após a escola. Apesar das longas horas dedicadas a dança, que a impediam de fazer muitas outras atividades extracurriculares, sem falar no pés cronicamente cheios de bolhas, Lily nunca se cansara do balé. Ela amava toda aquela tradição: todas as meninas em malhas pretas idênticas, meias e sapatilhas rosa, seus cabelos presos em coque; a pianista, a senhora Rosenberg, tocando Tchaikovsky e Copland; os exercícios da barra sempre realizados precisamente na mesma ordem. E, depois de completar a rotina da barra, era o momento de colocar as sapatilhas de ponta e ir para o centro trabalhar en pointe, sobre os próprios pés, sem barra para se apoiar – a parte mais difícil da aula.

Hoje, Lily estava apreciando mais do que o normal o aspecto rígido e ainda assim libertador da aula de dança. Depois de todas as coisas traumáticas que haviam acontecido em sua vida ultimamente, era bom mergulhar na disciplina pura do balé, para esvaziar a cabeça de tudo, exceto da música e dos movimentos.

Enquanto praticava seus passos, porém, Lily sentia uma grande angústia. Tinha perfeito controle de seu corpo. E, assim, não podia evitar uma comparação com James, cujo corpo não respondia mais aos comandos dele.

"Mas quando eu telefonei ainda há pouco, ele não tentou fazer com que eu me sentisse culpada por não poder visitá-lo hoje à noite", Lily lembrou, ao pisar na caixa de breu para colocar mais pó nas solas das suas sapatilhas de ponta, a fim de não escorregar. "Porquê? Ele costumava odiar isso, quando era minha maior prioridade."

Madame Laurent juntou-se a ela antes que pudesse voltar para o centro da sala.

- Lily, ma chérie – disse madame Laurent - o diretor do conservatório me pediu para recomendar uma ou mais das minhas alunas para estagiar com a companhia durante a produção de férias do quebra-nozes! – exclamou ela. – Mas...

"Mas, há um ano, eu estagiei em uma das produções do conservatório e James reclamou que os ensaios extras me afastaram dele. E agora, com os workshops sobre diversidade, eu estou mais ocupada do que nunca", pensou Lily.

- Mas não sei se terei tempo – disse, com o coração partido. – talvez uma outra produção na primavera. Você diria ao diretor para ele se lembrar de mim?

Madame Laurent fitou-a com um olhar duro.

- Eu posso fazer isso. Mas dizer não para o quebra nozes! É claro que é você quem tem que decidir. Mas lembre-se do que eu lhe disse no outro dia. Você não terá um número infinito de oportunidades. Para uma bailarina, elas aparecem apenas quando se é jovem.

Lily pensou sobre as palavras da madame Laurent assim que terminou a aula de uma hora e meia. Como sempre, ao final da aula, ela e as outras alunas fizeram reverência para a professora e para a senhora Rosenberg, inclinando o corpo para a frente. Logo em seguida, Lily saiu correndo em direção ao vestiário para trocar de roupa. Enquanto colocava as meias em seus pés machucados, sentiu o mundo real pressionando-a novamente. Escolhas... por que precisavam existir tantas?

* * *

Lily não tinha ideia de quantas vezes na vida havia passado pela porta principal de Hogwarts e subido pelas escadas até o segundo andar, onde ficava seu armário. Afinal de contas, já estava no terceiro ano e, portanto, tinha entrado naquele prédio todos os dias por mais de dois anos. Mas nesta manhã de segunda-feira, conforme ajudava James a seguir pelos corredores em sua cadeira de rodas, pela primeira vez prestou atenção em uma porção de coisas. O prédio, construído em 1775, fora renovado para dar acesso de cadeiras de rodas, mas as rampas eram muito mal localizadas e as portas, difíceis de serem manuseadas. E também havia a escadaria. Lily parou no saguão, momentaneamente confusa.

- E agora, o que é que a gente faz? – murmurou ela.

- Tem um elevador ao lado da sala da direção – James lembrou.

- É mesmo – disse ela. – Eu sabia disso! É que eu nunca tive de usar antes.

"Não brinca", ela pensou, imediatamente desejando ter mantido sua boca fechada. Mas James não fez nenhum comentário. Ele estava sentado na cadeira com a coluna esticada, sua mochila sobre o colo, os olhos fixos no lado oposto do saguão.

Ela andou na frente dele em direção ao elevador, abrindo caminho entre a multidão que circulava ali pela manhã. Conforme James seguia conduzindo sua cadeira, muita gente se virava para espiá-lo, e de dois em dois metros alguém parava para dizer "oi" ou dar-lhe um tapinha nas costas. James abria um largo sorriso para todos, mas assim que a porta do elevador de fechou e os dois ficaram a sós, ele abaixou a cabeça, seus ombros desmoronaram.

- Cara, isso é um saco – ele falou baixinho.

- Eu sei – disse Lily, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. – Mas não vai demorar muito tempo para as pessoas se acostumarem com a cadeira de rodas, aí elas vão parar de ficar olhando.

- Eu não quero que elas se acostumem com isso – ele disse bruscamente. – Espero sair disso o mais rápido possível!

A porta para o segundo andar se abriu e James partiu rapidamente com sua cadeira de rodas.

Lily seguiu-o pelo corredor, sem querer parecer uma babá ou um guarda-costas. Quando chegaram ao armário dele, no entanto, num gesto automático ela esticou a mão – ela sabia a combinação. Então, virou-se para olhar James.

Lily largou seu braço ao lado do corpo. James não havia falado nada, mas ela podia ler o pensamento dele: "Obrigado, mas eu posso fazer isso sozinho."

Ela baixou a cabeça, reconhecendo silenciosamente seu orgulho e independência. Lily sabia que estas eram as qualidades que fariam com que ele atravessasse aquele dia difícil.

James parou a cadeira de rodas diante de seu armário. Inclinando-se para a frente, tentou alcançá-lo. Era um verdadeiro alongamento e, depois de digitar os dois primeiros números, seus dedos escorregaram.

- Saco – murmurou ele, recomeçando.

Lily mantinha-se a uma certa distância, mordendo o lábio. Era doloroso ver James se atrapalhando com o armário, mas ela sabia que era importante para ele fazer essas coisas sozinho. Depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada, ele deslizou a cadeira de rodas para trás num movimento abrupto e fez manobras para o lado. Estava prestes a tentar a combinação de novo quando uma garota se aproximou.

Era Lucy, a linda menina do segundo ano e diretora não oficial do fã-clube de James, mais bonita do que nunca, com seus longos cabelos pretos caídos sobre o suéter vermelho.

- Oi, James – Lucy disse com um sorriso. O tom da voz de Lucy era alegre, mas Lily podia perceber uma ponta de pena em seu olhar. – Precisa de alguma ajuda aí?

Um arrepio subiu pelo pescoço de James.

- Eu me viro – murmurou ele. – Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Tudo bem – disse Lucy baixando seus olhos. – Até mais.

Lucy acenou para James e saiu impetuosamente pelo corredor, balançando seus cabelos brilhantes. James a observou indo embora. Suas mãos agarravam firmemente os braços da cadeira de rodas. Obviamente, havia sido humilhante para ele ser visto como um impotente, especialmente por Lucy, uma garota mais nova que costumava endeusá-lo.

Lily permaneceu silenciosamente por perto, sem querer se intrometer na dor de James. Mas ela o conhecia tão bem que podia ler os sentimentos dele apenas por sua linguagem corporal: a postura rígida, o ângulo em que mantinha o queixo, o sulco profundo entre as sobrancelhas.

Estava tudo lá: desconforto, frustração, orgulho ferido, tristeza.

Então, Lily percebeu que suas próprias emoções estavam igualmente misturas e contraditórias. Seu coração doía por James, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir quase satisfeita por, finalmente, vê-lo cair do pedestal de arrogância em que sempre se mantivera.

Ela sentia um impulso de lançar os braços ao redor dele, protegendo-o; mas ao mesmo tempo era como se quisesse sair andando, deixando que ele descobrisse sozinho seu novo espaço em Hogwarts. Parte dela queria ajudá-lo a se curar, enquanto outra parte continuava com a mesma sensação de antes do acidente de carro: queria se sentir livre. Como conseguiria suportar essa relação, uma vez que não tinha a menor idéia de como se sentir em relação a ele?

James voltou-se para seu armário. Agora, quando digitou a combinação de números, a porta se abriu facilmente. Olhando Lily de relance, James deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Depois de dez tentativas – brincou ele.

O tom de sua voz era leve, mas havia algo de sombrio nas profundezas de seus olhos castanho esverdeados. James resolveu colocar aquele olhar em palavras.

- Obrigado, Lily – disse ele com extrema sinceridade. – Obrigado por estar aqui.

Um calor tomou conta do coração de Lily, apesar das duvidas que sentia. Ela sorriu.

- Sempre que precisar.

* * *

Olá Meninas, F. TomokoLeMarie é isso mesmo, Para Sempre tenta ao máximo retratar a realidade, pois nem tudo é um conto de fadas e algumas vezes para ser verdadeiramente feliz é preciso mergulhar na mais profunda escuridão. James se achava um Deus, mas aos pouquinhos ele vai se tornando mais humano e percebendo a realidade em volta dele. Realmente, como você mesma disse, Amos agora entra na jogada e pode mexer com os sentimentos de Lily. Joana Patricia, James era o astro do futebol, se considerava perfeito e agora ele é reserva, então para ele é muito difícil estar nesta condição de impotência, a defesa dele é se mostrar forte perante os outros, mas por dentro, no intimo do seu ser as coisas não são assim tão fáceis. A relação deles não é das melhores (isso é óbvio Nick hehe), mas se nenhum misero sentimento existisse, se não houvesse a minima esperança porque um calor tomaria conta do coração de Lily? :) Nanda Soares eu adorei o que você disse e concordo plenamente, há muitas mulheres nas mesmas condições de Lily que se entregam sem lutar e perdem a própria identidade somente para serem aceitas; Lily parecia uma vela apagada no relacionamento, ela tomou uma atitude por estar cansada dessa submissão, mas o destino gosta de interferir, e agora cabe a ela decidir o que fazer, mas bem no fundo com todas as suas duvidas um sentimento ainda existe. Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários e elogios maravilhosos :*


	9. Capítulo 8

- Então quer que eu vá com você ao jogo contra a Corvinal amanhã? – James repetiu para Lily no fim daquela semana.

Era sexta-feira à tarde, e ele e Lily haviam parado no Três Vassouras, no caminho da escola para casa, para tomar um sundae, o clima entre os dois ia bem até Lily mencionar casualmente o jogo de futebol.

- Certo. É isso mesmo que eu disse – falou. E enfiou a colher no chantilly com pedaços de castanhas que cobria seu sundae de creme. – Acho que o dia vai estar lindo, e o jogo vai acontecer aqui, então todo mundo vai estar lá. Eu só pensei que... eu não sei... – ela balançou os ombros, com um sorriso sem graça. – Achei que seria divertido pra você. Bem, talvez não divertido, mas...

- Esquece – James lhe falou, colocando sua colher ao lado da taça do sundae e limpando a boca com um guardanapo de papel.

Lily levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- É isso? Apenas esquece?

- É. É isso – o tom de voz de James era mais frio do que um sorvete.

- Mas Sirius e os outros garotos eram... são... seus colegas de time – insistiu Lily. – Tenho certeza de que significaria muito para eles se soubessem que você estava lá, torcendo pelo time.

- Não sou da torcida organizada – cortou James. – Isso é trabalho para Kelly Davies.

Lily mordeu o lábio, ferida pela negatividade de James.

- Eu não estava tentando esfregar na sua cara que você está machucado e não pode jogar. Eu só pensei que...

- O quê? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente. – O que é que você pensou?

Agora Lily estava ficando irritada também.

- Eu pensei que ir a um jogo faria você se sentir melhor – ela disse nervosa. – Pensei que isso podia animar, dar algum estímulo. Mas estava enganada. Você prefere ficar sentado em casa sentindo pena de si mesmo.

Empurrando sua cadeira para trás, ela agarrou a bolsa e disparou em direção a saída. Segurou as lágrimas enquanto empurrava a porta do restaurante. "James Potter não merece que chore por ele", ela disse a si mesma. "Talvez ele não possa andar, mas nada mais mudou. Ele ainda é o cara mais teimoso, vaidoso, egocêntrico e insensível da terra!"

Do lado de fora, na calçada, Lily parou.

-Conte até dez, Lily – ela falou baixinho. – Não seja tão dura... ele está muito magoado.

Mas isso era difícil. Todos aqueles sentimentos que ela guardara para si, antes do acidente de carro, quando estava à beira de terminar com ele, tinham se tornado involuntários.

Se ela não conseguia mais estar loucamente apaixonada por James, queria pelo menos gostar dele, mas James tornava isso tão difícil! "Porque sempre sou eu aquela que dá, que apóia, que se adapta, que chega a um meio-termo?", ela pensou com ressentimento. "Quando é que ele também vai começar a ceder?"

Tentando se acalmar, respirou tão profundamente que suas costelas doeram. James havia sido grosso com ela, mas ele andava compreensivamente sensível naqueles dias, ferido de diversas maneiras. E ela não podia simplesmente se livrar dele. O que é que ele iria fazer, pular num ônibus?

Lily voltou para o restaurante. Olhando através da vidraça, ela observou James abrindo a carteira e colocando algumas notas sobre a mesa. Então, ele conduziu sua cadeira de rodas na direção dela.

Os dois não conversaram enquanto ela o ajudava a se sentar no banco do carona do carro da mãe dela, que estava estacionado no fim do quarteirão.

Depois de dobrar a cadeira de rodas e guardá-la no porta-malas, Lily pulou no assento do motorista e enfiou a chave na ignição. Mas não ligou o motor de imediato. Ela se recusava a ficar mantendo aquele joguinho de silencio. Havia suportado muito isso, antigamente. Os humores e opiniões de James sempre determinaram tudo. Não podia mais ser daquele jeito. É claro que ele merecia uma consideração especial por causa de seu estado, mas os sentimentos dela também precisavam ser levados em conta. "Se não podemos chegar a um acordo", ela pensou, "então é melhor terminarmos agora mesmo".

- James, eu... – começou ela.

Ele começou a falar na mesma hora.

- Lily, eu...

Ambos pararam. Lily olhou para James.

- Continue – falou ela.

- Lily, eu sinto muito – a rouquidão da voz de James mostrava o quanto era difícil para ele formar aquelas palavras. – Eu agi como um bebê lá dentro.

- Eu também – admitiu ela –, saindo daquele jeito.

- Você estava certa em me deixar sozinho – ele disse. – Mesmo que as dores de cabeça dessa síndrome pós-traumática me deixem sem paciência, isso não pode ser uma desculpa. Talvez eu não queira ir ao jogo, mas estava totalmente errado em atacá-la daquele jeito. Suas intenções são boas. Elas sempre são.

Lily baixou os olhos. Suas intenções não eram sempre boas. Não fazia muito tempo, ela pretendera terminar o namoro com ele.

- Eu não sou uma santa – ela afirmou com a voz baixa.

- Então somos dois – disse James.

Eles se olharam, ambos pegos pela sinceridade daquele momento.

Lentamente, um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Lily.

- Quer dizer que você esta realmente admitindo que não é perfeito, hã, senhor Gostosão-com-um-Futuro-Brilhante-pela-Frente? – ela debochou.

James sorriu de volta para ela.

- Só não fale isso pro editor do livro anual dos alunos, OK? – disse, relaxando o corpo no banco. – Então, o que você ia mesmo dizer?

Ela mal podia se lembrar.

- Seja lá o que for, eu não preciso mais falar.

* * *

Uma semana depois, numa tarde de sexta-feira, o telefone tocou na casa dos Evans um pouco antes do jantar. Lily, que estava arrumando a mesa, agarrou o telefone sem fio do balcão.

- Alô?

- Lily, é o James.

- Oi. – ela falou, continuando a colocar guardanapos e talheres sobre a mesa, o telefone preso entre a orelha e o ombro. – E ai?

- Eu estava pensando, se você não for fazer nada amanhã, se estiver interessada... – James tossiu umas duas vezes, mas para Lily não parecia uma tosse verdadeira. – Ah, por acaso – continuou ele – você estava planejando ir ao jogo de futebol contra Lufa-Lufa? Ou não?

Lily parou com um garfo na mão

- O jogo de futebol?

- Eu estive pensando que talvez eu... eu devesse... você sabe.

Aquela não era uma frase muito conclusiva, mas já tinha sido um grande passo para James.

- Você gostaria de ir ao jogo comigo? – perguntou ela.

Houve uma pausa. Lily teve a sensação de que James estava pensando em desligar o telefone e fingir que aquela conversa nunca havia acontecido. Então, finalmente, o silencio foi interrompido.

- Você estava certa na semana passada, Lily. Eu não estava preparado antes, mas agora estou. Eu acho.

Essa tinha sido a coisa mais corajosa que Lily ouvira James dizer. E ir ao jogo no dia seguinte como espectador seria a coisa mais corajosa que ele faria na vida.

- Vamos – declarou ela. – Vamos ver a Grifinória acabarem com a Lufa-Lufa!

James chegou a mudar de idéia durante o caminho para o jogo no dia seguinte – uma, duas, três vezes. Num dado momento, quase pediu para Lily voltar com o carro. Mas sabia que não podia desistir. Lily estava certa na semana passada. Ele escolhera ficar sozinho em casa, se escondendo, desistindo. Não podia fazer isso. Precisava mostrar ao mundo, e a ele mesmo, que ainda tinha uma vida que valia a pena.

Uma coisa, porém, era ter coragem dentro do carro de Lily, outra completamente diferente era manter o sorriso enquanto conduzia sua cadeira de rodas pelo chão de cimento do lado dos visitantes do campo de futebol.

Quando se aproximara das arquibancadas, já quase cheia de fãs que tinham ido assistir ao jogo, o coração de James foi para a sola dos pés. Daquele ângulo, as arquibancadas pareciam extremamente altas e inacessíveis.

- Eu nem havia pensado nisso – ele disse para Lily, tentando esconder seu pânico. – Como é que eu vou chegar até lá, dando um salto com vara?

- Nós podemos ficar ao lado das arquibancadas, na passagem – sugeriu ela. – De lá, dá pra ver bem o campo todo.

James assentiu com a cabeça, aliviado.

- Certo.

Eles escolheram um lugar e, alguns minutos depois, Lily saiu para comprar uns refrigerantes na lanchonete. James insistiu que ela fosse, ainda que ele achasse estranho ficar sozinho na cadeira de rodas, olhando apenas os troncos das pessoas que se espremiam para chegar nas arquibancadas. Ele não queria forçar Lily a ficar ao lado dele, segurando sua mão, durante todo o dia. E também não queria ficar tão acostumado à presença constante dela. Não podia e não ia se permitir ficar dependente de ninguém, especialmente de Lily. "Ainda tenho o controle do meu destino", lembrou. "Estou aqui porque quero estar aqui."

Enquanto esperava Lily retornar, ele folheou sem muita atenção o programa do jogo, olhando o perfil do time rival e dando uma espiada nos anúncios. Então, virou a página e ficou estupefato. Abaixo da foto do time da Lufa-Lufa havia uma foto, em preto-e-branco, do time da Grifinória. Como co-capitão, o próprio James, sentado no centro e à frente, com um grande número 15 na camisa, a bola apoiada sobre um dos joelhos e um sorriso confiante no rosto.

James fitou a fotografia com uma sensação de náusea. O número 15 ainda existia? "Se este sou eu", James pensou, "então quem é esse cara na cadeira de rodas?"

- James.

De repente, ouviu Lily chamar seu nome, dando uma gargalhada.

- James! Você não devia cair no sono. Sou eu que acho os jogos de futebol um tédio.

James saiu do seu devaneio.

- Desculpe. O quê?

- Eu perguntei: diet ou normal?

Ele pegou o copo de refrigerante diet.

Dez minutos mais tarde, depois que vários amigos pararam para cumprimentá-lo antes de subirem para as arquibancadas, James virou a cabeça para o lado e lançou um olhar cínico para Lily.

- Você fica entediada em jogos de futebol?

Ela franziu nariz.

- Eu disse isso?

- Aham.

- As vezes, fico um pouco cansada – ela tentou corrigir, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Ele continuava olhando para ela. Ela mantinha um sorriso retorcido no rosto.

– O.K., é mentira. Eu fico sempre entendida. Nada pessoal – acrescentou.

- Eu pensei que você gostava de vir a meus jogos – falou ele.

- Eu gosto... gostava...o que for. Quer dizer, no inicio eu gostava, mas... a novidade desaparece com o tempo, eu acho.

James não tinha certeza se devia se sentir ofendido por essa confissão, que fez com que pensasse que Lily havia passado dois anos inteiros fingidos estar entusiasmada. Mas ele havia dado outra alternativa a ela? Tinha apenas admitido que, se ela o amava, também amava o futebol.

Ele decidiu que admirava a honestidade dela. Além do mais, isso podia ser uma desculpa para ir embora.

- Nós não precisamos assistir ao jogo todo – ele disse. Nesse momento, os times estavam justamente entrando em campo, sob os gritos das torcedoras, que levantavam seus pompons, e os aplausos da multidão nas arquibancadas. – Podemos até ir embora agora.

- Eu nunca disse que não queria estar nos jogos, antes ou agora – replicou ela. – Só falei que achava o futebol maçante. São duas coisas diferentes.

As palavras de Lily permaneceram com James enquanto ele observava Sirius e os outros jogadores da Grifinória se reunirem com o técnico Hooch para uma palavra de coragem antes do jogo. É engraçado pensar que ele nunca tivera uma pista dos reais sentimentos dela pelo futebol. O que mais ele havia perdido?

Os times se posicionaram nos dois lados do campo para o início. James tentou não se importar. Sirius correu para a frente e elegantemente tirou a bola do time adversário, depois avançou por uns vinte metros antes de ser atacado por um jogador da Lufa-Lufa. Mas ele se importou. Uma dor cortou seu estômago ao mesmo tempo que as arquibancadas explodiam em gritos. Era como se uma parte dele estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo, uma parte essencial dele. Ele agarrou os braços da cadeira de rodas tão fortemente que seus dedos ficaram brancos. "deveria ser eu ali", ele pensou.

Ele assistiu ao jogo atentamente, quase sem respirar. A Grifinória se atrapalhara e a Lufa-Lufa recuperou a bola. A ofensiva da Grifinória recuou, com a defesa se posicionando. James relaxou seus punhos nos braços da cadeira e esticou os dedos. Cuidadosamente, colocou a mão sobre a perna. Será que suas pernas ainda pareciam estar mais finas dentro de sua calça jeans? Ele rangeu os dentes, tentou mover a perna direita e foi premiado com um espasmo do pé. Era isso. Ele queria chorar, gritar ou sair empurrando a cadeira de rodas e sumir dali. Antes que pudesse dar vazão a sua frustração, sentiu uma mão sobre o seu braço.

Lily se arqueou para perto da cadeira, o ombro dela contra o dele. Ela deslizou o braço para a frente, pegando a mão dele e entrelaçando os dedos.

- Sabe – ela disse calmamente -, você não é uma pessoa menor só porque está aqui e não lá.

James não conseguia falar nada. Olhou para ela, e rapidamente desviou a cabeça.

Ela havia falado sinceramente, e ele queria acreditar, realmente queria. Só não tinha certeza se conseguiria.

* * *

James está enfrentando seu maior desafio e aos poucos admitindo que não é perfeito, é um progresso, não? F. TomokoLeMaire, nossa que review enorme, adorei :D os papeis estão se invertendo sim, e agora James está reparando mais em Lily, descobrindo coisas que ele não sabia, ou que não se importava em saber, vai ser duro para ele saber que Lily não terminou o namoro por causa do acidente, mas mais duro vai ser admitir como você mesma disse que o que os separou emocionalmente foram as atitudes dele. Nanda Soares, é isso mesmo a partir de agora as coisas vão começar a acontecer, James começará a dar um sentindo as coisas importantes. Nanda querida eu adoro postar, compartilhar essas história com vocês, por isso sempre que posso posto rapidinho :) Joana Patricia a cena do armário foi exatamente como você disse, uma coisa banal se tornando difícil, foi para mostrar para ele que as coisas não são tão simples, mas com perseverança a gente consegue, e foi o que aconteceu, para ele foi devastador, mas ele conseguiu. Fiquei sensibilizada com sua review, Para Sempre tem recebido mesmo poucas reviews comparado com a quantidade de pessoas que estão acompanhando, são mais de 400 leitores, mas fico muito feliz com as reviews que recebo de você e de todas as meninas, é a vocês que dedico está fic. Um beijo no coração :*


	10. Capítulo 9

- Acho que James foi realmente muito corajoso indo ao jogo de ontem – Lene disse para Lily na manhã de domingo.

As garotas haviam saído da casa de Lily com bicicletas e mochilas. Agora, estavam fazendo um piquenique no gramado do parque da cidade, aproveitando o sol suave de outubro.

- Foi mesmo – concordou Lily, usando uma faca de plástico para passar requeijão numa fatia de pão. – Foi duro pra ele, especialmente ter de ir falar com os garotos do time depois da partida. Mas honestamente acho que, no final de tudo, ele se sentiu satisfeito por ter ido. Fiquei orgulhosa dele – acrescentou.

- Meu coração fica partido por vocês, fica mesmo – comentou Lene, girando a tampa de plástico de uma garrafa de suco de laranja. – Vocês estavam vivendo um grande romance, e aí... isso. É uma tragédia. Como, sei lá, "Dr. Jivago" ou algo parecido.

Lily deu uma gargalhada.

- Não é nada parecido com "Dr. Jivago"!

- O que eu quero dizer é que deve ter sido realmente muito duro pra você. As coisas costumavam ser tão perfeitas, e agora não existe nenhuma certeza do que vai acontecer no futuro. Quer dizer, será que isso vai deixar seu amor ainda mais forte, vai destruir o relacionamento de vocês ou o quê? – perguntou Lene.

Lene não parecia estar esperando uma resposta para o que fora basicamente uma especulação.

Havia tirado seu suéter e estava deitada de costas no chão, com o rosto voltado para o sol. Mas Lily, colocando de lado o sanduíche comido pela metade, decidiu aprofundar aquele assunto.

- Lene, tenho que contar uma coisa – disse ela de supetão.

- O que? – Lene sentou-se novamente.

- É sobre o James – Lily fez uma pausa, suas bochechas ficaram rosa.

Lene examinou o rosto da amiga, intrigada.

- É sobre... sua vida sexual? – ela arriscou, delicadamente.

Lily resmungou.

- Ah, Lene! Você devia apresentar um daqueles programas de entrevista que passam à tarde na TV! É sobre todo o nosso relacionamento. Eu ia... – ela decidiu se arriscar. – Eu ia terminar com o James, Lene. Bem antes do acidente de carro.

Imediatamente, Lene pediu mais detalhes, e Lily contou tudo que podia.

Depois do espanto inicial, Lene foi compreensiva e tentou se desculpar.

- Tenho sido tão estúpida, Lily! – ela gemeu. – Agora que você me contou tudo isso, parece tão óbvio. Eu devia ser sua melhor amiga. Porque não percebi que você estava infeliz com James?

- Foi culpa minha – Lily assegurou a ela. – Eu poderia ter confiado mais em você.

- Desculpe, Lily. Mesmo. E como você está levando as coisas agora?

- Para dizer a verdade, estou indo bem, melhor do que antes – Lily inclinou a cabeça para dar uma olhada no céu exatamente quando uma rajada de vento sacudiu uma chuva de folhas amarelas de uma das arvores próximas a elas. – Quando as aulas começaram, eu estava me sentindo tão presa...

- E você não está mais se sentindo presa agora?

Lily pensou por um momento e então balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Você imaginaria que sim. Mas por alguma razão...

Lene esperou impacientemente enquanto Lily procurava as palavras certas.

- É estranho – continuou Lily. – Oficialmente, ainda sou a namorada de James Potter, e esta é uma pessoa que eu imaginei que não gostaria mais de ser. Mas é como se a definição tivesse mudado. Talvez seja apenas eu, dentro de mim. O modo como eu enxergo as coisas. Quer dizer, tome isto, aqui e agora, eu e você discutindo esse assunto. Desde que percebi que minha relação com James não era tudo o que eu queria ser, comecei a me sentir mais no controle de minha vida. Isso faz sentido?

Lene concordou com a cabeça.

- Uau! – ela suspirou admirada. – Lily, você é tão esclarecida!

Lily desatou a rir.

- Até parece...

- Mas você está segura de que fez a coisa certa, não terminando com James?

Lily pensou na garganta emocional que experimentara nas últimas semanas. Num minuto, James estava lhe deixando louca e ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais; no momento seguinte, como no jogo de futebol do dia anterior, ela se sentia mais conectada com ele do que nunca.

- Não estou segura se é a coisa certa pra mim ou para James – disse a Lene.

Deveria ter acrescentado que não sabia se conseguiria ter alguma certeza, sobre isso ou sobre qualquer outra coisa. Essa era a única coisa que ela parecia ter aprendido ultimamente sobre relacionamentos e vida.

* * *

O encontro seguinte sobre consciência da diversidade aconteceu numa tarde de quinta-feira de outubro. A senhora Sprout e dez alunos sentaram-se em círculos, pensando sobre possíveis pesquisas de campo para o workshop, enquanto uma tempestade de outono lançava chuva e folhas caídas contra as janelas da sala de aula.

- Acho que seria legal visitar diferentes bairros étnicos dentro e fora de Boston – sugeriu Amos. – Pegar o espírito do lugar. Andar pelas ruas, ver as casa, lojas e restaurantes.

- Mas isso não fica parecendo turismo? – Zoe perguntou. – Se a questão da consciência sobre a diversidade é justamente conhecer pessoas de diferentes origens de um modo menos superficial?

Lily parou de fingir para si mesma que estava prestando atenção à discussão que acontecia a seu redor. A possibilidade de que ela estivesse desenvolvendo um interesse por Amos Diggory era muito surpreendente. Era mesmo? Como ela poderia não gostar dele? Ele adorava música e dança, assim como ela. Tinha um grande senso de humor e era a pessoa com as idéias mais esclarecedoras e inteligentes daquele grupo. Mas, mesmo assim, nunca era mandão. Era diplomático, generoso e sensível. E atraente, também... Ela não podia negar isso. Definitivamente atraente.

"Mas existe uma profusão de garotos atraentes no mundo, e garotas que já têm namorado não deviam prestar atenção neles", Lily se lembrou.

Ela ainda estava revirando essas coisas em sua cabeça quando a reunião acabou. Para evitar que alguém percebesse que ela havia "viajado" durante a maior parte da discussão, Lily escapou rapidamente para a porta em vez de demorar-se, como sempre fazia.

Amos foi mais rápido e segurou a porta aberta para ela.

- Posso acompanhar você até o carro? – ele se ofereceu. – Ainda está chuviscando, e eu tenho um guarda-chuva enorme.

Enquanto atravessavam o corredor, ele levantou o guarda-chuva para que ela mesma pudesse conferir. Era um daqueles modelos antigos, listrados, com um cabo de mogno e mais de um metro de comprimento. Lily não conseguiu prender o riso.

- Isso é grande o suficiente para abrigar todo o grupo!

- É perfeito para duas pessoas – disse ele. – Espere me deixe sair primeiro e abri-lo.

O vento levava a chuva para todos os lados, mas com aquele guarda-chuva enorme eles conseguiram se manter secos enquanto atravessavam o estacionamento. Dos joelhos para cima, pelo menos.

- Eu teria ficado completamente encharcada. Obrigada – Lily disse a ele, assim que chegaram ao carro de sua mãe, que ela pegara emprestado para vir até a reunião.

- Disponha – replicou ele.

Ela começou a abrir a porta do carro.

- Lily, antes que você vá embora... – Amos disse repentinamente.

- Sim? – ela virou-se para ele.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar, como havia acontecido durante o workshop quando ela e Amos ficaram se olhando.

- Lógico. Quer dizer, depende... Se não for muito pessoal, entende?

- Não se preocupe, não é nada escandaloso – garantiu ele. – Provavelmente deve ser algo de domínio público aqui na escola... Eu poderia descobrir perguntando para as pessoas, mas não gosto de bisbilhotice. Acho que, uma vez que isso diz respeito a você, então você seria a melhor fonte.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu gostaria de saber, se você não se importar em me contar...

Amos fez uma pausa, limpando timidamente a garganta com um pigarro. De repente, Lily teve um claro pressentimento do que viria em seguida. E ela estava certa.

- Você e James Potter, o capitão do time de futebol, o cara que sofreu o acidente de carro – continuou Amos. – Sei que vocês ficaram juntos por bastante tempo. Posso indagar sobre a situação atual do relacionamento de vocês?

A formalidade dele fez com que ambos dessem uma gargalhada.

- James e eu... – começou Lily, antes de hesitar. "A situação atual do nosso relacionamento... mas o que é isso?", ela pensou. – Nós...nós estávamos... estamos... pra ser franca, as coisas estavam esfriando entre a gente antes do acidente – disse ela. – Pelo menos do meu lado.

Os olhos de Amos brilharam de esperança.

- Nós somos grandes amigos – continuou Lily. – Estamos passando muito tempo juntos esses dias porque ele precisa do meu apoio moral e tudo mais.

- É claro.

- Mas nosso relacionamento... não é mais como antes – ela concluiu, vagamente.

- Pode parecer egoísta, mas fico feliz de ouvir isso – disse Amos -, porque talvez signifique que você possa considerar a hipótese de sair comigo neste fim de semana. O que você prefere, jantar ou cinema?

- Este fim de semana? Hum... – Lily sabia que a conversa chegaria nesse ponto. Ela havia dado espaço para que isso acontecesse, fazendo Amos acreditar que ela e James tinham mesmo se separado. No entanto, ela não se sentia preparada. Ela nunca tinha enganado James. Sair com Amos seria uma traição?

- Se você estiver ocupada... – Amos disse, ao ver a hesitação dela.

"Não é um encontro romântico de fato", Lily decidiu. "Eu só gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor porque ele é um cara interessante, só isso."

- Não, eu não estou ocupada – respondeu ela. – Sim, vamos sair.

O rosto de Amos se encheu de felicidade.

- Ótimo. Que tal no sábado?

- Claro.

- Eu te pego às seis.

"Não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso", pensou Lily. Mesmo assim, não voltou atrás. Não queria voltar atrás.

- Seis está bem – concordou. – Vejo você no sábado!

* * *

Na sexta-feira, na hora do almoço, James e Lily foram juntos para a lanchonete.

- Estou vendo a Alice e Frank – Lily disse. – Quer se juntar a eles enquanto eu pego alguma comida para gente?

- Eu consigo pegar o meu almoço, você sabe – James respondeu.

- Sei disso, Sr. Potter – ela implicou. – Estou dando a tarefa mais penosa para você. Aposto como é pior conduzir sozinho a cadeira de rodas por esse lugar cheio de obstáculos!

- Você está certa. Vamos ver quem chega lá primeiro.

Enquanto Lily caminhou em direção à fila do almoço, James girou a cadeira de rodas e examinou a lanchonete, traçando o melhor caminho até a mesa de Alice e Frank. Sorria a cada vez que desviava de uma cadeira, uma mochila ou uma pilastra. "Estou ficando bom nisso."

- Pronto – proclamou assim que chegou ao outro lado da lanchonete sem trombar em ninguém.

- Ei, cara – Frank cumprimentou.

Com um movimento suave, James parou a cadeira de rodas bem ao lado de uma das cadeiras da mesa. Colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, ergueu o tronco. Por alguns segundos, antes de escorregar seu corpo para a cadeira da lanchonete, ele se manteve cuidadosamente equilibrado, suportando um certo peso sobre os pés.

- Fico louco toda vez que tento fazer isso sem cair com a cara no chão – ele disse aos outros.

- É incrível – Alice comentou com entusiasmo. – Não dá pra acreditar o quanto você progrediu, James!

Para James, o ritmo de sua recuperação continuava insuportavelmente lento. Mas era verdade que, graças a muitas horas de suor, havia conseguido uns avanços na fisioterapia, como ser capaz de ficar de pé rapidamente, com ajuda. Suas pernas ainda continuavam quase totalmente insensíveis e seus pés pareciam dois bicos de madeira, mas pelo menos não estava completamente imobilizado. Sentar-se numa cadeira normal fazia com que sentisse que um dia conseguiria voltar a ficar sobre os próprios pés.

Começou a se preocupar com a demora de Lily à medida que a mesa ia enchendo com a chegada de mais amigos. Finalmente, avistou-a vindo com a badeja do almoço. Mas, no meio do caminho, Lily parou para conversar. James esticou o pescoço, curioso. Era um grupo de garotas que ele não conhecia, duas orientais e uma negra com longas trancinhas. "Amigas do workshop sobre diversidade", imaginou.

Lily terminou a conversa com as meninas e seguiu para mesa. James ficou hipnotizado pela expressão no rosto dela. Um sorriso se estendia pelos lábios, seu queixo estava levemente levantado, seus cabelos, lançados para trás. Ela parecia relaxada e feliz, e estava com um olhar atraente. Um olhar, James percebeu, que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Lily deslizou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se acomodou na cadeira vazia ao lado de James.

- Peru e batatas fritas – disse. – Espero que goste.

- Parece estar uma delicia – disse ele. – Mas porque essa comida de passarinho?

Lily deu uma olhada em seu próprio almoço, uma salada com um punhado de queijo cottage.

- Eu estava combinando com a Andy e a Amelia de tomar um sorvete mais tarde – explicou. – Tenho uma apresentação de bale daqui a uma semana e, se não me controlar, não vou caber na malha.

- Sabe que, na verdade, eu nunca vi você dançar? – comentou Alice. – Você deve ser incrível. Ela é incrível, James?

James estava terminando de abrir o saco de batatas fritas com os dentes.

- Já faz muito tempo que não vou às apresentações dela – admitiu ele. – Provavelmente desde o início do ano passado.

- Eu já melhorei desde então – observou Lily.

O tom de voz dela foi neutro, mas James sentiu-se culpado mesmo assim. "Porque não vou aos recitais dela?", ele se perguntou, pensando pela primeira vez sobre isso. Presumiu que estivera sempre muito ocupado. Mas lily também era bastante ocupada, e mesmo assim conseguia ir a todos os seus jogos de futebol.

O futebol, porém, era a vida dele. Balé era apenas um hobby para ela. Era mesmo? Ele se lembrou da festa de fim de verão na praia, há uns dois meses, e a discussão sobre tentar uma universidade voltada para a dança. Ele havia apagado aquilo da cabeça... Tivera outras coisas em que pensar desde então. Mas, aparentemente, Lily era talentosa de verdade. Agora ele olhava para ela, enxergando-a sob uma nova perspectiva. "Ela tem muitas qualidades", pensou. "É uma garota incrível."

Alice estava convidando Lily para um passeio no shopping na cidade.

- Eu adoraria ir – Lily se lamentou -, mas não consigo imaginar quando vou conseguir fazer isso no fim de semana. Tenho uma tonelada de deveres de casa, uma aula extra de ponta e prometi a meu pai que vou varrer as folhas do jardim. E, James – acrescentou ela, cirando-se para ele -, nos vemos hoje à noite, certo?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Se você tiver tempo, sim.

Ela apertou a mão dele, mas o gesto pareceu mecânico.

- É claro que tenho.

A conversa na mesa passou a ser sobre as atividades da semana do Homecoming, a tradicional festa que celebrava a temporada de futebol das escolas e acontecia no início de novembro. Cada escola organiza sua semana de Homecoming, ao longo da qual são realizados o desfile com os jogadores do time da escola, a eleição da rainha do Homecoming e o tradicional baile. Durante o papo, James se manteve calado comendo seu sanduíche de peru. Ele não participaria dos jogos daquela semana, obviamente, e por algum motivo também não conseguia se imaginar num desfile com seus colegas de classe. Ele imaginou que pelo menos poderia levar Lily ao baile que a escola promovia, assim como fizera nos dois anos anteriores. Franziu a testa. "E me sentar perto da janela com meu terno observando Lily dançar com outros caras?"

James colocou o pedaço que sobrou de seu sanduíche dentro da embalagem de papel-aluminio. Ainda restava metade do sanduíche, mas ele havia perdido o apetite. Desde o acidente de carro e sua longa estada no hospital, era como se tivesse desenvolvido uma dupla personalidade. Em alguns dias, se sentia animado e confiante de suas chances de recuperação; em outros, estava tão cansado da escola e da fisioterapia que não conseguia pensar em nada. E de vez em quando surgia um dia em que tinha tempo demais para pensar e acabava ficando deprimido. Estava com a sensação de que aquele se transformaria em um desses dias.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e arrancou um pedaço de papel dobrado. Era um bilhete da senhora McGonagall, informando-o de que o prazo para enviar propostas de projetos de estudo independentes ainda não havia terminado. Ela aproveitou o bilhete e escreveu para James alguns detalhes do concurso de ensaios sobre a história norte-americana que ela imaginara que poderia interessá-lo.

Antes do acidente, James nunca teria tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Sempre obtivera boas notas, mas sua vida escolar era bem restrita, sem participações em atividades extracurriculares. Era nos esportes que se sobressaía, que se tornava um astro. Mas ele não tinha mais isso. Quando tentasse uma vaga nas faculdades, todos veriam que ele costumava se destacar no futebol e no beisebol, mas que seu histórico escolar era um tanto vazio. Assim como eram suas perspectivas futuras...

"Vazios", James pensou. "Mais vazios."

Esses vazios, porém, não existiam apenas em sua participação escolar. Repentinamente, sua vida toda parecia cheia deles. Conforme James escutava Lily contar a Alice sobre os últimos workshops de diversidade, uma angústia estranha, indefinível, tomou conta dele. Estava tendo a sensação de que não fazia tanto parte da vida de Lily quanto pensava ou quanto queria? Ou simplesmente não gostava que ela tivesse interesses que o excluíssem? Sabia uma coisa: os vazios de sua vida pertenciam apenas a ele, eram uma parte dele, como suas pernas machucadas. Lily não poderia preencher esses vazios para ele. James tinha que se curar sozinho.

* * *

Olá gente! Como eu disse em Agora Eu e Você e Em Milão sei que demorei horrores, mas depois que as aulas começaram não tive mais tempo para nada, fico estudando desde a hora que acordo até a hora de ir dormir. Neste exato momento eu deveria estar estudando, mas estava morrendo de saudade e vim aqui postar rapidinho :) eu adoraria responder todos os comentários maravilhosos que recebi, mas eu realmente tenho que estudar. Não sei quando postarei novamente, mas vou tentar fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Fica aqui o meu agradecimento a Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia e F. TomokoLeMarie, amei os comentários lindos de vocês. Beijo no coração :*


	11. Capítulo 10

- É isso? – disse James ao final de Razão e Sensibilidade, o filme que ele e Lily alugaram na sexta-feira à noite. – Duas horas inteiras, e tudo que aquelas garotas terminam fazendo são dois casamentos para chatear os rapazes? Quer dizer, pega o... qual o nome dele, coronel Brandon? Ele deve ter três vezes a idade da Marianne.

Eles estavam na casa de James, sentados no sofá da sala. O modo como James resumira o filme, que era baseado em um dos romances de Jane Austen prediletos de Lily, fez com que ela soltasse um suspiro de irritação.

- O coronel Brandon é devotado a Marianne. E ele é um homem com dignidade.

- Ele é velho e chato – afirmou James. – Agora, o Willoughby... é legal.

- Willoughby é péssimo! – reclamou Lily. – Como você pode...

Então, ela viu o sorriso de deboche de James.

- Desculpe Lily – falou ele. – Eu tinha que implicar com você. Não dava pra resistir. Quando escutei você chorando no final...

- Você é tão ruim quanto o Willoughby – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas pelo menos eu não fico citando poesias piegas – observou James.

- É verdade – admitiu ela.

James desligou a TV. Então, esticou o braço esquerdo para desligar o abajur da mesa ao lado do sofá.

- Estava muito iluminado aqui – explicou ele.

- É – concordou Lily.

Por um minuto, permaneceram sentados sem se mover ou falar. Então James deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily. O corpo dela ficou tenso quase imperceptivelmente.

Quando começaram a namorar, ela e James mal podiam esperar para diminuir a luz após assistir a um vídeo. Às vezes, nem se preocupavam com o filme. Desde o acidente, no entanto, a intimidade entre eles estava meio atravancada... o que não chateava Lily, já que não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por James. Ela só vinha dando beijinhos rápidos ocasionais e abraços carinhosos. Mas, naquela noite, ela sentiu que James queria algo mais dela.

Ela fingiu um bocejo.

- Você não está cansado? – ela perguntou a James. – Eu sei que eu estou. Talvez fosse melhor você ir se deitar. Não quero deixar você cansado.

- Você não me deixa cansado – retrucou ele. – Ou, se deixa, é um tipo bom de cansaço.

Ele apertou o braço ao redor de Lily e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Lily fechou os olhos, tomando coragem para dar um beijo que não sentia em seu coração.

Cinco minutos depois, reabriu os olhos. James tinha se afastado e estava com uma expressão séria, observando o rosto dela.

- Você não está aqui realmente, está? – perguntou ele.

Ela piscou os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que você está sentada a meu lado, mas não queria estar.

Lily balançou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu evitar o rubor.

- Isso não é verdade, de jeito nenhum. Eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você. E não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

Conforme as palavras escapavam da sua boca, ela desejava poder pegá-las de volta. Sentiu que estava se justificando muito.

James fechou a cara, seu olhar escureceu. Ele retirou o braço, dobrando-o contra o peito.

- Não me faça nenhum favor, Lily.

- Não estou fazendo nenhum favor, James – declarou ela, mas a culpa fazia com que quisesse contar toda a verdade. "De certa maneira estou. Você está certo, quem está sentada aqui não sou eu. E não sei quem é."

James fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Quando olhou novamente para ela, seu olhar estava firme.

- Desculpe – falou suavemente. – Eu só... Eu teria que ser de pedra pra não perceber que você tem andado um pouco... distante ultimamente. Você tem sido ótima... você tem me ajudado demais, mas... falando de sentimentos... é como se num minuto eu me sentisse próximo de você, mas no outro você tivesse se afastado completamente.

Lily apertou os lábios, controlando-se para não falar nada. Ela não queria mentir, mas também não estava certa se conseguiria falar alguma verdade.

O rosto de James ficou vermelho.

- Você não se sente atraída por mim porque eu não posso...

- Não – ela cortou enfaticamente. – Não tem nada a ver com seu acidente.

Ele parecia acreditar nela, mas ainda parecia estar aflito.

- Então, isso começou antes, não é?

A intuição dele estava surpreendendo Lily. Assim como aquele comportamento. O estado emocional dela não era algo com que James costumava se preocupar antigamente. Ele não continuaria investigando para tentar descobrir o que se passava com ela.

James estava esperando que ela respondesse. Finalmente, Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela não poderia negar isso por muito mais tempo, não depois que James descobrira um modo de olhar diretamente em sua alma.

- É – admitiu ela. – Antes do acidente de carro, meus sentimentos estavam... mudando. Um pouco.

Ele digeriu aquilo em silêncio, seus dentes cerrados. Ela esperava que ele a atacasse violentamente, extravasando toda dor e raiva. Em vez disso, depois de um longo minuto, um fiapo de sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Acho que não deveria ficar tão surpreso – disse ele. – Eu era um idiota, não é?

Ela mordeu o lábio, embaraçada. Ela deveria falar sim ou não? As duas respostas eram inteiramente verdadeiras?

A expressão de James ficou séria novamente.

- Entramos numa rotina... eu achava que você nunca deixaria de gostar de mim. Você não tem que falar nada, Lily. Não pude ver isso antes, mas posso ver agora.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala novamente. Lily lutava com suas emoções, uma mistura confusa de surpresa, alivio, culpa e tristeza.

Estava quase tentada a dar uma gargalhada, mas sabia que, se fizesse isso, terminaria soluçando. A ironia daquele momento era muito óbvia para ela. "No inicio das aulas, eu queria ter uma conversa como essa com o James, mas pensei que seria eu quem tomaria a iniciativa."

- Eu realmente sentia que você não se importava muito comigo naquela época – confirmou ela. – Mas não me sinto assim agora.

- Ainda que eu esteja pressionando tanto você pra fazer coisas para mim?

- Talvez, mas é diferente. E, de qualquer modo, você não está pressionando tanto assim. Você é muito teimoso para receber muita ajuda de mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

A tensão entre os dois estava aumentando. Lily suspeitava que tudo aquilo chegaria num lugar que nenhum dos dois esperava chegar.

- Eu ia convidar você pro baile do homecoming – James disse com a voz rouca. – Mas talvez seja melhor a gente não ir este ano. Não quero que você fique comigo por pena.

O rosto de Lily empalideceu.

- Você está dizendo que quer terminar?

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas não quero segurar você se está pronta pra seguir adiante. Sei que você tem feito vários sacrifícios por mim ultimamente. Não vai ser bom pra nenhum de nós dois se você não estiver nessa relação por sua vontade.

Esse desfecho inesperado deixou Lily atordoada. James estava lhe oferecendo uma saída. Parte dela queria aceitar esse convite. Ela vinha se sentindo muito culpada por fazer planos com Amos, mas se ela e James terminassem, ela poderia ver Amos na noite seguinte sem nenhum conflito interno. "É isso o que eu quero, não é?" – ela pensou. – "Ser livre?"

Os pés de Lily estavam cruzados firmemente debaixo do sofá, seus joelhos mal encostavam as pernas machucadas de James. Conforme dava mais atenção à proximidade física entre eles, Lily sentia uma dor profunda no coração. O rompimento era inevitável: se não acontecesse agora, aconteceria mais tarde, depois que James melhorasse. "Então, por que simplesmente não faço isso?", ela se perguntou.

Teve um ímpeto de começar a falar, mas algo a deteve. O quê? Parecia cruelmente desleal abandonar James quando ele ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente antes de ficar forte e capaz novamente? Ou era porque ela achava fácil estar ao lado dele, mesmo quando a situação era tão esquisita? Ela conhecia muito bem quem estava à sua frente, aquela camisa de flanela e a calça bege amarrotada, os contornos de seu rosto lindo, mas só que conhecia a si mesma.

Depois de mais de dois anos juntos, o hábito tinha se tornado muito forte para ser quebrado?

"Ou eu estou com medo de ir atrás do que realmente quero?"

- Não – Lily disse em voz alta.

- Não o quê?

- Não, eu não quero "seguir adiante" – ela disse a James. – A questão não é essa. É que... – ela parou. James havia lhe dado uma chance de sair tranquilamente daquele relacionamento, e ela acabara de recusar. Estaria cometendo um grande erro? – Não sei qual é a questão – confessou Lily -, mas estou presa nela, James. E estou presa a você.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, enquanto Lily se vestia para seu encontro "que não era encontro de verdade", com Amos Diggory, não conseguia parar de pensar em James.

"Eu me sinto mesmo culpada por estar fazendo tudo isso para um outro cara", Lily reconheceu, escolhendo um suéter e uma saia de pregas. "E por levar James a acreditar que estou saindo com um bando de pessoas em vez de com apenas uma. Mas isso não é tudo o que está me incomodando."

Ela ainda estava tomada pelas emoções que haviam sido reviradas pela intensa conversa que tivera com James na noite anterior. Os dois nunca haviam tido um papo tão sério. Sempre tinham deixado o relacionamento ser levado pela maré. Agora, mesmo que o fato mais fundamental não tivesse mudado,eles ainda eram um casal. Lily tinha a impressão de que tudo entre eles seria diferente.

Como, porém, as coisas ficariam exatamente? Ela não sabia. E estava de fato arrependida por não ter terminado com James? Essa era a questão que mais a preocupava. Ela não estava arrependida. Por quê?

Amos a pegou pontualmente, em seu carro azul usado. No caminho para a cidade, escutaram Louis Armstrong e discutiram se o jazz era ou não a grande criação artística norte-americana.

À medida que o carro de Amos atravessava rapidamente a ponte sobre o rio Charles em direção a Boston, Lily sentia-se alegre. "Não vou pensar em James hoje a noite", decidiu, "ou na prova de matemática da semana que vem, nas inscrições para as faculdades ou balé. Vou relaxar e me divertir".

Amos estacionou com seu carro no meio-fio.

- Então, pra onde vamos? – perguntou Lily ao pisar na calçada.

- Você escolhe – replicou Amos. – Se formos para aquele lado – ele apontou para a esquerda -, tem uma rua muito legal, tipo uma pequena Índia, com um punhado de restaurantes indianos incríveis. E, se formos pra esse lado – ele agora apontava para direita -, tem uma lanchonete excelente. Cheeseburgers clássicos, batatas fritas e milk-shakes.

- Vamos tentar os restaurantes – falou Lily. – Mas acho que é bom avisar que nunca experimentei comida indiana. – ela sorriu envergonhada.

Ele cambaleou alguns passos para frente, pressionando a mão sobre seu coração, como se tivessem atirado nele.

– Nunca experimentou comida indiana? Então, você tem perdido muito tempo de sua vida, Lily Evans.

Quinze minutos depois, estavam em uma mesa aconchegante de dois lugares próxima à janela, num pequeno restaurante que tinha uma loja na frente. Amos havia pedido a comida, falando em sua língua nativa.

Um depois do outro, os pratos exóticos, altamente temperados, chegaram à mesa, e Lily adorou todos eles: dal, uma sopa de lentilhas; rogan Josh, o prato favorito de Amos, feito com carne de carneiro temperada com curry; biriyani, arroz com passas e temperos; bharta, um prato com berinjela assada bem condimentada; e deliciosos pães indianos, nan e chapati.

No meio daquela comida, da música de cítara tocando ao fundo e com Amos sentado à sua frente do outro lado da mesa, Lily se sentiu como uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Eu estou feliz que a gente não tenha escolhido a lanchonete - disse Lily, tomando um gole de chá. – Existem mais coisas em Boston do que a gente imagina, não é? É divertido descobrir isso.

- Vamos andar um pouco depois do jantar? – prometeu Amos. – Você vai poder me dizer se acha que devemos voltar aqui com o grupo dos workshops sobre a diversidade.

O garçom recolheu os pratos. Lily começou a estudar o cardápio de sobremesas.

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou a Amos, se arriscando naquelas palavras de pronúncia difícil. – Gulabjamun ou patisapta?

Amos inclinou-se para frente, os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Acho que ainda prefiro um sorvete – ele sussurrou, em tom conspiratório.

Eles ainda estavam rindo quando deixaram o restaurante. O sorriso não saiu do rosto de Lily durante todo o tempo em que andaram pela cidade brilhantemente iluminada, conversando e brincando sem parar. Quando olhou o relógio no painel do carro de Amos, assim que ele chegou diante da casa dela, Lily ficou assustada de ver que já passava da meia-noite.

- Realmente me diverti muito hoje à noite – Amos falou, enquanto estacionava o carro. – obrigado por sair comigo.

- Eu me diverti muito também – Lily disse sinceramente.

O motor parou. Eles se olharam no escuro, seus sorrisos ficaram repentinamente tímidos. "E agora?", Lily se perguntou. Esse era o momento em que, se o primeiro encontro tivesse sido divertido e as faíscas estivessem no ar, duas pessoas deveriam experimentar o primeiro beijo. E o encontro tinha sido divertido.

Na verdade, há um mês, se Lily tivesse tentando descrever o tipo de garoto que ela preferia estar namorando, estaria falando de Amos. Ele era bonito, inteligente, atencioso, engraçado, aventureiro, culto, o tipo de cara com o qual ela poderia explorar novos horizontes. Ele representava uma parte da vida dela que era nova e excitante. E no outro dia, na reunião sobre a diversidade, ela tinha sentido um nítido arrepio quando ele lhe fitou com seus olhos escuros.

"Mas existiam faíscas?", Lily se perguntou.

Se houvesse faíscas, ela provavelmente estaria nos braços de Amos agora, percebeu Lily, sentindo a atração dele por ela e percebendo que ele se segurava, esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento.

Só havia um meio de descobrir. Amos inclinou-se em direção a ela e Lily inclinou-se para ele. Ele segurou levemente os ombros dela e ela levantou o rosto. Os lábios deles se tocaram suavemente.

Lily sentiu algo, mas não eram faíscas. Era mais como um... pânico.

Ela se afastou rapidamente, sorrindo com vergonha para Amos.

- Obrigada de novo – disse sem ar, enquanto abria a porta do carro com nervosismo. - Vejo você na escola, na segunda-feira!

Se Amos estava desapontado, era muito educado para demonstrar.

- Obrigado. Espero que a gente possa fazer isso novamente em breve.

- Claro – ela disse.

Lily se precipitou para fora do carro e correu até sua casa.

- Você jogou essa oportunidade fora – murmurou para si mesma. Uma noite maravilhosa, um cara maravilhoso... Provavelmente teria sido um beijo maravilhoso também. Ah, bem. Pelo menos, parecia que ele queria vê-la de novo.

Enquanto Lily subia silenciosamente as escadas para seu quarto, porém, deu-se conta de que, no final da noite, estava de volta ao ponto de partida: estava pensando em James.

* * *

Olá gente! Consegui uma folguinha e não resisti, vim aqui postar :) Joana Patricia hoje temos um James mais maduro e foi bom Lily se abrir com Lene, é difícil carregar todo o peso sozinha e se você não gostou nada dos avanços de Amos, não quero nem imaginar desse beijo. Gabriela Black que ótimo que você está gostando, a intensão de Para Sempre é essa mesma, retratar a realidade profundamente. F TomokoLeMarie: Os dois estão caminhando separados sim, tanto que James deu a chance para Lily terminar tudo, isso prova que ele não é mais o James de antes, ele está mudando e amadurecendo, mas a mente de Lily está verde com sentimentos confusos, ações confusas. E agora só nos resta esperar para ver como será o relacionamento deles a partir de agora, prometo tentar postar rapidinho meninas :) e muito obrigada por comentar :*


	12. Capítulo 11

Na quinta-feira depois da escola, James estava enfurnado na sala de estudo da biblioteca. A mesa estava completamente tomada por várias pilhas de livros, alguns deles abertos em passagens importantes, outros com dúzias de pedaços de papel marcando suas páginas. O caderno novo de espiral que comprara para a pesquisa para o concurso de ensaios sobre a história norte-americana já estava cheio de anotações.

O tema do concurso era o governo de Abraham Lincoln na época da guerra civil. James estava imerso em discursos de Lincoln há mais de uma hora. Assim que terminou de reler o segundo discurso inaugural pela décima vez, fechou o livro e exclamou:

- Uau!

Foi então que Lily se materializou ao seu lado da mesa.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Os olhos de James brilharam.

- Ei, como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- Adivinhei – ela sentou em uma cadeira. Largando sua bolsa de livros no chão sob a mesa e cruzando as longas pernas. – Desde que você se apaixonou por Lincoln, você está sempre na biblioteca.

- Irônico, não é? – James balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. – Por todo esse tempo, eu devia ter um super "cdf" escondido dentro de mim. Talvez seja o que acontece quando você tira o "atleta" do "atleta-escolar"; você fica apenas com o "escolar".

- O atleta não se foi para sempre – Lily o fitou seriamente.

- É, bem, talvez não – concordou ele. – Vamos ver.

Ela bateu a mão sobre a capa de um livro empoeirado .

- Encontrou alguma coisa nova para falar do assunto?

- Na verdade, acho que sim – James inclinou o tronco para frente, com um lampejo de entusiasmo em seus olhos castanho esverdeados. – Estou escrevendo sobre a relação de Lincoln com seus generais. Você sabe, McClellan, Grant e os outros. E estou pensando que... – Fez uma pausa, rompendo com uma risada. – Não vou chatear você agora, mas pode ler o rascunho geral quando estiver pronto, se isso não for contra as regras do concurso?

- Claro.

James tampou a caneta e começou a recolher seus papéis seguindo certa ordem. Estava realmente tão surpreso quanto Lily por se ver tão envolvido pela pesquisa sobre Lincoln. Não somente porque o assunto era interessante. "É me dedicar a alguma coisa", James pensou. "Usando todo o meu cérebro, indo profundamente." Ele não costumava fazer aquilo com as coisas da escola. Sempre fizera apenas o que era necessário para tirar boas notas, nem mais nem menos. Estava se dedicando ao concurso de ensaios do mesmo modo como costumava se dedicar ao futebol: com energia, paixão e concentração.

Obviamente, continuava sentido falta do futebol. Sentia falta de todos os tipos de atividade física, e toda vez que pensava em sua situação uma esmagadora onda de frustração se lançava sobre ele novamente. A dor emocional, às vezes, parecia muito grande para suportar.

O trabalho escolar, porém, havia dado a James um meio de canalizar sua energia. E, nas duas últimas semanas, havia desenvolvido uma reflexão completamente nova acerca da vida acadêmica. Recentemente, fizera provas excelentes na escola, e a senhora McGonagall se impressionou com sua proposta de fazer um projeto de estudo independente sobre o impacto da legislação dos direitos civis na vida das pessoas com incapacidades.

Ele estava até mesmo gostando de escrever seus textos de solicitação de ingresso para as faculdades. Talvez porque tivesse começado a ansiar pela universidade de modo diferente.

Agora, estava excitado com as mudanças intelectuais e pessoais que a faculdade traria, e não com a oportunidade de participar de jogos universitários.

Enquanto Lily carregava alguns livros para o carrinho de retorno da biblioteca, James colocava outros em sua mochila, que em seguida ele prendeu no encosto da cadeira de rodas. Depois de vestir a jaqueta, colocou-se sobre a cadeira com facilidade. Havia chegado a um ponto em que, se tivesse algo sólido para se apoiar, conseguia se levantar e dar alguns passos lentos. Patrick, seu fisioterapeuta, dissera no dia anterior que ele estava quase pronto para trocar a cadeira de rodas por um andador ou muletas especialmente projetadas.

Lily segurou a grande porta de vidro aberta para James, e saíram juntos da biblioteca. Do lado de fora, ele estendeu o braço, apontando para o largo gramado verde, salpicado pela luz do sol de outono e pelas folhas caídas.

- Que tal jogar um pouco de frisbee?

Surpresa, Lily arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Frisbee?

- Claro – ele se esticou para pegar um disco laranja fluorescente na mochila. – Só não me faça correr para pegá-lo, O.K.?

Rindo Lily largou a bolsa na calçada e correu pela grama. Quando se virou para encará-lo, James lançou o frisbee.

Jogaram frisbee por cerca de vinte minutos, conversando sobre tudo que passava pela cabeça deles: o texto de Lily sobre Shakespeare, o projeto de estudo independente de James, a fisioterapia dele, a festa que Alice estava planejando para depois do Homecoming. James sentia o calor do sol em seu rosto e o ar fresco daquela tarde entrando em seus pulmões. Não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez em que tivesse estado como humor tão bom. "Não desde o início de setembro", pensou. "Antes."

Era engraçada a maneira instantânea e definitiva como sua vida havia sido dividida em duas partes: antes e depois do acidente. De primeiro, diria que não havia uma única coisa de sua vida "depois" que fosse melhor do que de sua vida "antes". É bem difícil encontrar um ponto positivo quando se está confinado a uma cadeira de rodas, sem saber se um dia você voltará andar.

Exatamente naquela semana, porém, James começara a se sentir diferente em relação a si e a sua vida. Estava se sentindo melhor fisicamente, experimentando menos sintomas pós-traumáticos, as dores de cabeça, os enjôos, a irritabilidade e a insônia que vinham lhe incomodando desde o acidente. Estava progredindo na fisioterapia e se sentia inspirado pelos novos objetivos da vida escolar. Outra coisa, contudo, também tinha ajudado talvez mais do que tudo.

Sua conversa na noite passada com Lily realmente havia lhe dado uma sacudida. Assustou-se com o modo como os dois estiveram perto de terminar, algo que ele nunca imaginara que pudesse acontecer. Antes do acidente não perdia tempo analisando o relacionamento deles. Era maluco por Lily, mas a considerava algo certo em sua vida, assim como o futebol. Por que falar em sentimentos o tempo todo? Ele imaginava que a conhecia. Nunca havia pensado que conhecer outra pessoa era um processo contínuo.

Agora que tinha exposto suas inseguranças e admitido que não havia dado a devida atenção a Lily, sentia como se os dois tivessem em um novo território. James estava ansioso pra ficar com Lily de um modo que nunca imaginara desde que haviam se conhecido. Deu-se conta que, por muito tempo, havia gostado de Lily superficialmente. Gostava de olhá-la e de estar ao lado dela, de abraçá-la em público, de beijá-la quando ficavam a sós; adorava o fato de ela ser linda e de todo mundo também achar isso. Ele não esquecera que existia algo mais em lily que sua aparência, mas...

Ele esticou o braço no ar e jogou o frisbee para ela, um lançamento longo que fez Lily correr.

- Já cansou? - brincou ele, enquanto ela tirava o cabelo do rosto antes de jogar o frisbee de volta.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não de você.

Continuaram jogando sob o sol de outono. Seria impossível para James ignorar o fato de que sua namorada era possivelmente a pessoa mais bonita da face da Terra, mas o calor que preenchia sua alma não irradiava nenhum tipo de orgulho de posse. Era o calor de um novo tipo de carinho e apreço. "é como se eu estivesse aprendendo a andar novamente no amor também" pensou.

James concluiu que devia ser o cara mais sortudo da escola. Tinha o incrível privilégio de sair com Lily, de conhecê-la completamente mais uma vez.

* * *

- James, o que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lily no dia seguinte após a escola.

Ele a havia interceptado do lado de fora do ginásio onde o workshop sobre consciência da diversidade estava acontecendo.

James desviou o olhar dela empurrando sua cadeira de rodas alguns centímetros pra frente, então pra trás de novo.

- Esse lance de diversidade - ele começou, sua voz hesitante.

"Lá vem" Lily pensou, segurando a porta do ginásio. Ele vinha agindo de uma forma tão madura e compreensiva ultimamente, mas ela deveria saber que cedo ou tarde a verdadeira personalidade dele iria se aflorar.

Ela esperava que ele fizesse um comentário depreciativo sobre o workshop, ou ao menos tentasse persuadi-la de sair dali com ele pra comer uma pizza. Em vez disso, ele falou suavemente:

-Só pensei que eu podia ver como é que é - disse ele, mal conseguindo olhar pra Lily - Talvez eu aprenda alguma coisa, ahn?

A voz de James não tinha o menor tom de sarcasmo, ele estava mesmo falando a verdade. Lily ficou momentaneamente chocada.

-Talvez sim - ela concordou finalmente - É, com certeza. Estou ajudando a coordenar as coisas hoje. Deve ter um monte de gente. Vai ser divertido.

- Sabe, me esqueci de perguntar se você se divertiu no sábado a noite - observou James, enquanto eles entravam no ginasio.

- Sábado a noite?

- Você saiu com o pessoal do workshop sobre diversidade.

- Ah, um - Lily pensou rápido. Não queria mentir pra James. Não era certo, especialmente depois do que aconteceu entre eles na noite de sexta-feira - Hum é, eu fui. Fui pra Boston com... bem, várias pessoas tiveram de desmarcar de última hora, então acabou que, no final das contas só fomos eu e esse garoto, Amos. Você vai conhecê-lo hoje. Fomos a um restaurante indiano. Nada demais.

Lily ficou se questionando se estava falando rápido demais. Será que James podia pensar que a havia colocado em pânico ao aparecer inesperadamente no workshop?

- Comida indiana - James sorriu sem nenhum traço de suspeita - você acha que um cara "carne-com-batata" como eu gostaria de algo assim?

- Você nunca vai saber se não experimentar - respondeu ela.

De qualquer modo, Lily ficaria nervosa com o workshop naquele dia já que seria a "coordenadora" pela primeira vez. Com James ali, porém ela estava definitivamente a beira de um colapso.

Depois de alguns minutos, contudo, à medida que ela, Amos, Dylan e Amelia conversaram com o grupo sobre as atividades queriam fazer, sentiu-se mais relaxada. O programa sobre consciência da diversidade era quase como a aula de balé: havia se tornado um lugar confortável pra ela, um meio natural de se expressar. E James não a estava observando como um namorado possessivo. Ele realmente parecia estar lá pra experimentar o workshop, não para vigiá-la. Ela, no entanto, o vigiou. Ele participou de todos os exercícios, até mesmo dos que eram mais físicos e podiam ser inconvenientes para uma pessoa numa cadeira de rodas. Quando se dividiram em grupos menores para discussão, ela assegurou que ele tivesse com um líder diferente, percebendo muito tardiamente que James havia caído no grupo de Amos.

O pânico voltou a tomar conta do seu coração. "relaxe". Lily pensou, ao se sentar no chão junto com seu próprio grupo. "eles não vão conversar sobre você, pelo amor de Deus!"

Ela se sentiu aliviada quando o workshop terminou, no entanto avistou James parando para conversar com um garoto que conhecia do beisebol, enquanto Amos papeava com Amelia.

Então, tanto James quanto Amos começaram a vir em sua direção, um sem notar o outro. Com coração apertado, ela percebeu que uma colisão seria inevitável.

- Olá garotos - disse ela, fingindo que aquele triangulo não era terrivelmente estranho - Amos, você conheceu James?

- É, acabamos de nos apresentar - respondeu Amos - Legal que você veio - disse ele pra James

- Gostei muito de seus comentário durante a discussão. Foi interessante - falou James.

Lily começou a transferir o peso de seu corpo de um pé para o outro, tomada por uma ansiedade inimaginável.

- Então...

- Então Lily - James falou indicando a porta - o que você acha de uma pizza?

- Pizza, ahn? - ela repetiu. Naquele exato momento, Lily recordou que ela e Amos tinham planos pra depois da reunião - Na verdade, hum, eu e Amos estávamos combinando de dar uma passada num sebo em Cambridge, hoje.

- Ah - disse James. Ele olhou pra Amos, que olhou pra Lily. Lily olhou para o chão.

Amos quebrou o silêncio incômodo.

- Por que você não vem com a gente? - ele convidou James de modo amigável e casual.

James voltou os olhos para Lily. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso artificial, ainda que não pudesse pensar em nada pior que uma ida até Cambridge com James e Amos.

- É, por que não vem? - perguntou ela.

James hesitou por apenas um segundo.

- Muito obrigado, gente, mas acho que vou até a biblioteca tentar acabar minha pesquisa sobre Lincoln. Vejo você amanhã, Lily.

- Claro - ela se inclinou para dar um beijo rápido em sua bochecha – Tchau.

Depois que James foi embora. Lily e Amos andaram até o estacionamento dos alunos.

- Vocês ainda se dão muito bem - observou Amos.

- É, nos damos.

- Sabe, ele é bem diferente do que imaginei.

- Mesmo?

- Ele foi legal na discussão.

- Como assim? - perguntou Lily curiosa.

- Ele permaneceu calado a maior parte do tempo, atento ao que as outras pessoas falavam - explicou Amos - Mas quando começou a falar tinha umas coisas muito importantes para dividir com os outros. Sobre como suas idéias mudaram desde que ficou temporariamente deficiente, esse tipo de coisa.

- Humm - murmurou Lily.

Amos riu, se lamentando.

- Talvez eu devesse entregar meu crachá de liderança da consciência sobre diversidade. Isto é, eu tenho que admitir... eu tinha uma idéia completamente estereotipada e predeterminada de como James seria: Mister América, o arrogante, superatleta de cabeça pequena. Estava totalmente enganado.

"E eu costumava me sentir presa nessa relação porque eu estava mudando e ele não" Lily refletiu enquanto entrava no carro de Amos e apertava seu cinto de segurança.  
Amos tinha acertado na mosca "estava completamente enganada".

* * *

O penúltimo jogo da temporada de futebol foi num sábado. Lily, James, Lene, Remus, Emmeline, Molly, Arthur, Alice e Frank se dividiram em vários carros. Era o dia da festa de Homecoming da Corvinal, e haveria uma parada no intervalo do jogo, com balões, banda e o desfile da rainha do Homecoming e de sua corte.

- Vai ser como um aquecimento para o nosso Homecoming no próximo fim de semana - anunciava Emmeline - Vou trazer a caminhonete da minha mãe e um monte de comida. Vai ser muito divertido!

Em um dos carros iam apenas Lily e James. Durante toda a manhã ela ficou pensando se James faria algum comentário sobre sua participação no workshop. Será que ele havia percebido seu interesse por Amos? Será que ele iria brigar por ela ter ido com ele à Cambridge?

James terminou com aquele suspense rapidamente.

- Comprou algum livro interessante ontem? – ele perguntou casualmente depois de sintonizar a estação de rádio.

- Achei uma edição de capa dura daquele livro sobre a história do balé que eu estava procurando. Pensei em você, porque tinham várias coisas sobre a guerra civil e Lincoln, mas eu não tinha certeza se... – a voz dela desapareceu. Não queria falar demais e parecer ansiosa.

- Estou quase terminando o meu texto – disse James.

Lily sentiu que ele estudava seu perfil e torceu para não ficar vermelha.

- Ah, Lily – continuou ele. – Você me contaria, não é? Quer dizer, se existisse alguma coisa que eu devesse saber...

Lily sabia que James estava falando de Amos e pedindo para que fosse honesta.

Lily e Amos ainda eram apenas amigos, embora na tarde anterior ele a tivesse convidado para o baile do Homecoming. Ela dissera que iria com James, em consideração aos velhos tempos.

- Sim – respondeu a James. – Eu contaria a você.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, apesar do frio e da chuva. Durante a primeira metade do jogo, Lily e James permaneceram na primeira fileira das arquibancadas, abraçados de baixo de um cobertor de lã, que levaram especialmente para protegê-los do frio. Durante o intervalo, bateram em retirada, junto com os outros, para a caminhonete de Emmeline.

- Ótimo jogo, ahn? – disse Lene, que, mesmo vestindo luvas, esfregava as mãos para se esquentar.

O jogo estava empatado, dois a dois.

- É, mas está muito frio – disse Remus, levantando os ombros para manter suas orelhas aquecidas pela gola da jaqueta.

O pessoal se reuniu ao redor da parte traseira da caminhonete, que estava abaixada para acomodar um prato de sanduíches, potes de cookies, uma grande garrafa térmica de chocolate quente e sacos de fritas. Lily e James estavam sentados ao lado do carro. A cadeira dobrável dela colada à cadeira de rodas dele, e um cobertor gigante cobria as pernas dos dois.

- Devíamos ficar felizes por não sermos aquelas meninas da torcida organizada, que precisam ficar ali no frio com aquelas roupas minúscula – comentou Lily.

- Pelo menos elas não param de pular – observou Arthur. – O sangue circula.

- Com certeza – brincou Frank, com um sorriso malicioso.

Todos os garotos, incluindo James, esticaram o pescoço para o campo, a fim de checar a performance das torcedoras durante o intervalo.

Alice fez uma cara de reprovação para Frank.

- Posso segurar seus olhos para você, querido? – ela ofereceu com sarcasmo. – eles estão prestes a saltar do seu rosto.

Frank deu uma gargalhada.

-Ah, vai Alice. Eu só estou dando uma olhada.

- Existem olhadas e olhadas - disse Alice - Você acha que eu posso dizer a diferença?

- Está bem, então eu estava olhando OLHANDO - admitiu Frank - Mas é para isso que essas meninas participam de torcida organizada não é? - perguntou ele, virando-se para outros garotos. - Dêem uma força caras!

- É - concordou Arthur.

James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu sempre olhei - confessou ele.

- Você só pode estar brincando - exclamou Lily indignada - Você acha que é só por isso que aquelas meninas ficam lá, para os caras poderem ficar babando por elas?

- Por que mais elas vestiriam aquelas sainhas curtas e malhas justas? - argumentou Remus escolhendo um sanduíche - Admita isso, Srta. Evans, as torcedoras são simplesmente objetos sexuais. Você não vai conseguir me convencer de que defende esse papo furado de que torcidas organizadas também são um esporte.

- O Remus está certo Lily - disse Lene - Eu e você sempre comentamos sobre como essas meninas de torcida são resquícios da Idade da Pedra.

- Eu sei mas... - Lily franziu o rosto enquanto procurava um caminho para algum argumento coerente. - Kelly e as outras garotas trabalham duro de verdade. Elas levam a sério aquilo que fazem. Reduzi-las a objetos sexuais é um insulto. Um insulto para todas as garotas – concluiu.

- Se é tão insultante como você explica o fato de que a cada ano uma centena de meninas faz teste para torcida? - desafiou James, com um brilho nos olhos. - você esta dizendo que são todas umas cabeça-de-vento que não sabem como ter respeito próprio?

- Não estou dizendo isso - Lily retrucou - Só acho que as torcidas reforçam estereótipos da mulher como objeto, e talvez seja por isso que ainda que diversas garotas as procurem por causa do "glamour" e da popularidade, elas devem ser abolidas.

Lily não pretendia chegar tão longe com a discussão, mas foi para esse rumo que sua lógica levara.

James franziu a sobrancelha.

- Uma proposta interessante - afirmou - O.K., vamos votar. Quem acha que as torcidas organizadas devem ser abolidas de Hogwarts?

O pessoal gastou o resto do intervalo discutindo aquele assunto e rindo, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Lily e James permaneceram em lados opostos do debate, mas, por alguma razão, aquilo só havia tornado tudo mais divertido.

"Não costumava ser assim". Lily pensou em algum momento da discussão, maravilhada. Antigamente, James teria insistido que ela concordasse com ele: não desistiria do assunto enquanto ela não enxergasse a partir do ponto de vista dele. Por causa disso, frequentemente ela preferia não expor suas próprias opiniões.

Agora, entretanto, quando ela falou o que realmente pensava, James escutou. Não concordou com ela, mas conseguiram brincar com suas diferenças. Havia uma verdadeira comunicação entre eles, equilibrada e relaxada.

E não era apenas a comunicação. Existia algo um pouco mais físico.

O intervalo estava quase acabando e Emmeline e os outros começaram a guardar o lanche.

Lily e James colocaram o cobertor sobre suas cabeças para se protegerem contra o vento, e permaneceram bem juntinhos.

- Eu só sou a favor das torcidas organizadas porque sempre tive uma fantasia secreta de ver você numa daquelas saias - sussurrou James.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu gostaria de ver você em uma daquelas saias.

- Você sabe que eu só estou brincando - ele virou a cabeça dando um beijo na bochecha dela - fico feliz que você não seja torcedora.

Os lábios dele desceram ate aquele ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha, permanecendo ali por um breve, mas delicioso momento. Totalmente entregue, Lily tremeu.

Ela permaneceu silenciosa enquanto voltavam para as arquibancadas. Se havia algo que, por um longo tempo, vinha faltando em seu relacionamento com James era uma certa "química". Eles estavam realmente se dando melhor, e ela se percebeu gostando dele de um modo completamente novo. Até passara a desejar que eles firmassem uma amizade forte o suficiente pra sobreviver ao rompimento que ela ainda dava como certo.

Mas atração? Isso era uma coisa do passado. Por parte dela pelo menos. Será?

* * *

Olá meninas! Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma e F. TomokoLeMarie pelos comentários, amei (: James mudou completamente, é um novo James Potter, mas maduro, mais humano, participando de corpo, alma e coração da vida de Lily. Só resta agora Lily ser honesta com ele e com ela própria. Beijo meninas :*


	13. Capítulo 12

Na noite seguinte, Lily sentou-se perto da janela em seu quarto admirando o grande circulo branco da lua cheia. O próximo dia seria outra segunda feira e aparentemente não existia nada de especial na semana que estava por vir. Ela seguiria sua rotina normal de escola, balé, saídas com amigos e encontros extracurriculares ocasionais, seria a mesma coisa de sempre... mas como poderia ser igual, depois daquele fim de semana?

O recital daquela tarde no Conservatório de Dança New England havia transcorrido bem, Lily tinha dançado perfeitamente. Ela sentia como se tivesse alcançado um novo estágio, na sutileza e intuição de sua interpretação. Sua mente e seu corpo tinham se conectado com a música de um modo que ela nunca experimentara antes. Depois da apresentação, madame Laurent, que normalmente não era muito de elogios, ficara verdadeiramente exaltada. E outra pessoa também se impressionara: James.

Ela nem esperava que ele aparecesse no recital. Assim, quando o avistara na platéia, sentado perto dos pais dela, quase caíra do palco. Sucumbira instantaneamente a um ataque de nervos, seus movimentos ficaram tensos e tímidos. Então, apagou James de sua mente, forçando-se a focar na dança. Daquele ponto em diante, dançou, saltou e deu piruetas em perfeito controle. Logo depois, James estavam explodindo de orgulho e admiração.

- Eu não tinha idéia de como você era boa, Lily - ele disse no jantar junto dos pais dela - você é mais que boa. Você é incrível!

Quando haviam começado a conversar sobre audição de Lily para a Suny Purchase, que aconteceria em breve, James se ofereceu para ir de carro para Nova York com ela.

- Para dar apoio moral - dissera ele, apoiando a mão sobre a mesa.

A noite estava fria e clara enquanto Lily olhava pela janela de seu quarto, fragmentos de nuvens sopradas pelo vento passavam diante da lua. James compareceu ao recital, ela dançou super bem, eles estavam se relacionando de um modo completamente diferente, como no jogo de futebol anterior.

No início do ano escolar ela estivera disposta terminar com James porque, depois de namorar por dois anos ele ainda não conhecia a verdadeira Lily Evans. E imaginava que ele nunca viria a conhecer.

Agora, Lily percebia que também não conhecia o verdadeiro James Potter. O James que estava se aproximando dela de uma modo completamente novo e excitante, que se aproximava de seus sentimentos e seus sonhos.

* * *

- Eu pensava que, a essa altura, já estaria fora da cadeira de rodas – falou James, esforçando-se para não gaguejar. – Você disse que em novembro eu estaria pronto para usar o andador.

- Definimos objetivos – replicou Patrick, o fisioterapeuta, com uma voz tranquila. – Então trabalhamos voltados para isso. Você está muito bem, James; seu progresso está sendo fenomenal. Mas objetivos são apenas objetivos. Cada dia é um novo começo. Você tem que trabalhar a partir de onde está agora – ele apertou com força o ombro de James, sorrindo. – E lembre-se de que estamos apenas na primeira semana de novembro. Você ainda tem três semanas.

James, que estava de pé numa espécie de esteira com ferros para sustentar suas pernas e quadris, afastou a mão de Patrick com um movimento brusco. Ele não estava com humor para ouvir aquela conversa sem sentido, muito menos aquele discurso de "dar um passo pra frente e dois pra trás". Ele estava querendo andar.

- Só quero dar alguns passos – murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados, tentando balançar sua perna sem os ferros de suporte, - Apenas um ou dois malditos passos.

- Você vai chegar lá – prometeu Patrick. – Respire fundo, agora vamos mudar de equipamento e trabalhar um pouco os músculos das costas.

James fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Apesar do esforço para se acalmar, por trás de suas pálpebras ele ainda estava tomado pela raiva. Imagens desconexas começaram a passar por sua mente, imagens que perfuravam seu corpo como agulhas. Jogadores de futebol americano correndo por um campo; meninas de uma torcida organizada fazendo acrobacias; Lily dando piruetas, com seu corpo exalando graça e força. Todos se moviam com tanta facilidade, enquanto ele era uma estátua congelada que precisava reaprender tudo, como se fosse um recém-nascido. Precisava reaprender como dobrar os joelhos e mexer os dedos dos pés.

Ele abriu os olhos. As imagens desapareceram, mas pontos vermelhos continuavam a atravessar seu campo de visão, enfurecendo-o.

"Lily, futebol, balé, o baile de Homecoming desta semana", James pensou com tristeza. Quando tentou imaginar como seria o baile. Viu Lily dançando novamente. Mas não com ele... com Amos Diggory.

- Eu só quero dar alguns passos – James disse novamente, desesperado.

Os momentos seguintes se passaram rapidamente, como um borrão. De algum modo ele havia se livrado dos suportes da esteira. Patrick tentou ajudá-lo, mas James arremessou seu corpo para longe do fisioterapeuta. Por um instante, permaneceu sem nenhum apoio... não foi? Deu um passo sem ajuda alguma... não deu?

Mas então se desequilibrou, sendo tragado por dor e escuridão.

* * *

- Ele não apareceu na escola à semana inteira – Lily disse a Lene na sexta à tarde, enquanto elas dividiam uma porção de anéis de cebola frita no Três Vassouras. – A Sra Potter me contou que ele não foi à fisioterapia também.

- Ele está doente? – perguntou Lene.

- James disse que não está se sentindo bem, mas, de acordo com a mãe, ele está bem – replicou Lily. – É alguma outra coisa.

- Depressão? – arriscou Lene.

- Talvez. Não sei – Lily franziu a testa, assumindo uma expressão de preocupação. – Ele está me evitando. Quando ligo, só fala comigo por um ou dois minutos, e não deixa que eu vá visitá-lo.

Depois que terminaram os anéis de cebola e pagaram a conta, desceram a rua em direção a uma loja para que Lene comprasse um par de meias finas que combinassem com seu vestido para o Homecoming.

- E o que é que vai acontecer amanhã? – perguntou Lene. – Você dois estavam planejando ir juntos ao jogo e ao baile, não é?

- Estávamos, quer dizer, estamos - disse Lily. De algum modo, ela se alegrou, lembrando como ela e James estavam ligados no jogo do último fim de semana. – Talvez ele só esteja precisando de um descanso – concluiu. – Quando sair de casa amanhã vai se animar. E, além do mais, é Homecoming!

Meia hora depois, ela entrava em casa no exato momento em que o telefone começava a tocar.

- Oi! – Lily falou empolgada. – Lene e eu estávamos justamente falando de você.

- Ah, é? – disse ele, a voz sem nenhuma expressão.

- É, estávamos ficando super ansiosas para o Homecoming. Remus alugou uma limusine; eu e você podemos ir com eles para a festa. Não vai ser divertido?

Houve uma longa pausa.

- James? - indagou Lily.

- Eu ainda estou aqui – ele fez outra pausa. – É por isso que estou ligando. Homecoming. Eu não posso... Eu não vou ao baile, Lily. Sei que está em cima da hora, mas... Desculpe-me.

Um nó apertou o estômago de Lily.

- Você ainda está mal?

Mais uma longa pausa.

- É – ele finalmente murmurou.

- James, qual o problema? – perguntou Lily.

- Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem – ele respondeu bruscamente. – De qualquer maneira, você vai se divertir mais sem mim.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso – disse ela. – James, se você acha que não quero ir ao baile com você porque...

- Olha, eu tenho que desligar – ele a cortou. – vejo você na semana que vem.

- Você vai à escola?

- Talvez.

- James, gostaria que pelo menos você me dissesse o que está...

De repente, o barulho do telefone desligado começou a zunir em seu ouvido. Lily desligou e caminhou para a pia, a boca franzida de preocupação. Ela ficou tentada a ligar para James e exigir que ele explicasse porque estava se escondendo em casa. Mas as chances eram de que ele fosse novamente evasivo com ela, ou talvez nem mesmo atendesse.

"O que aconteceu?", ela se perguntou, lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

* * *

Naquela tarde de sábado, enquanto James permanecia afundado no sofá da sala assistindo desanimado a um filme dos Três Patetas na TV a cabo, concluiu que aquele seria o dia mais longo de sua vida. Os ponteiros do relógio se moviam com uma lentidão além do normal e, por mais que aumentasse o volume da televisão, ainda conseguia escutar o tique-taque. Ou talvez aquele fosse o som de um outro relógio, dentro de sua cabeça. O relógio do jogo de futebol do Homecoming.

"Provavelmente ainda está na metade do segundo tempo", James especulou mal-humorado.

Às cinco horas, conforme o fim da tarde escurecia a casa silenciosa, uma sensação de vazio tomou conta de seu corpo apático. A essa altura, o jogo já havia terminado.

Naquele exato momento, enquanto James permanecia imóvel no sofá, centenas de estudantes desordeiros de Hogwarts estariam provavelmente atravessando o campo para comemorar a vitória sobre a Sonserina. "E eu perdi isso", James pensou. "Terceiro ano, e eu perdi toda a maldita temporada."

O fim da tarde passou ainda mais devagar. Jensen retornara do jogo, mas James dissera a ele que queria ficar sozinho. E ele sabia que seus pais só chegariam em casa bem tarde, estavam visitando uns amigos numa cidade vizinha. Mas era melhor assim. James não queria conversar com ninguém mesmo.

Enquanto esquentava uma pizza congelada no microondas, James não podia deixar de imaginar seus amigos se preparando para o baile, os garotos em smokings alugados, tocando as campainhas das casas de seus pares, carregando pequenos buquês de flores para as meninas.

Lily iria ao baile sozinha? Ou será que ela havia encontrado um par reserva, talvez aquele tal de Amos, que claramente tinha interesse nela?

Seis horas, sete, oito. James se cansou da TV e tentou ler, então se cansou disso e tentou o videogame. Pensou em ir para cama, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir.

"Está acabado", pensou entediado enquanto permanecia sentado na mesa da cozinha, observando o queijo da pizza – que não comera – endurecer. "Acabado, acabado."

O Homecoming havia acabado, a temporada de futebol estava acabada, sua vida estava acabada. Ele nunca andaria de novo, nunca seria a pessoa que queria ser. Porque se preocupar em voltar à escola na segunda ou retornar à fisioterapia? Por mais que ele se esforçasse, nunca sairia da cadeira de rodas. Para que enviar inscrições para universidades, e entrar em concursos de ensaios de história? Quem se importava se ele se formaria ou não?

E por que importunar Lily, ligando para ela? James decidiu, ignorando a dor do seu coração: "Por que não deixar isso morrer também?".

* * *

– É realmente uma pena que James não esteja aqui – Emmeline gritou no ouvido de Lily durante o baile. – Nosso último Homecoming. Não é a mesma coisa sem ele.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, sem falar nada. Sua garganta estava irritada de ficar periodicamente engolindo bocados de lágrimas não derramadas.

Ela tinha ficado tentada a não ir ao baile também, mas Lene e o resto da turma não deixariam que fizesse isso. O jantar antes do baile tinha sido bem divertido e, de certa maneira, ela estava feliz de ter usado o vestido curto de veludo que havia comprado numa loja da moda em Boston. E também não havia "sobrado" no baile: dançara com Sirius, Frank, Arthur e Remus e rira muito com as meninas. Até tinha dançado duas vezes com Amos. Ele foi acompanhado, mas disse a Lily, muito discretamente que Amelia era apenas uma amiga e que preferia estar com Lily. E a convidara – e ela aceitara! – para um brunch no dia seguinte.

Nada disso, porém, importava: a música excelente, a animação dos amigos, seu lindo vestido, a atenção de Amos. Uma pedra fria levava Lily para baixo, fazendo com que seus braços, pernas e coração se sentissem inacreditavelmente pesados.

Às onze horas, sem saber como aquilo acontecera, viu-se indo para a festa de Edward Finnigan com Amos e Amelia. Ela queria se divertir na festa, queria mesmo. Mas depois de apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, entrou na biblioteca do pai de Edward para chamar um táxi.

Simplesmente não podia ficar fingindo. Não estava em clima de festa.

Despediu-se rapidamente de Amos, murmurando algo sobre uma dor de cabeça, e saiu para esperar o táxi. Enquanto permaneceu tremendo de frio, com sua jaqueta fina que não aquecia nada, Lily começou a se arrepender de sua saída apressada. "Talvez eu devesse voltar", pensou, apertando a boca para não bater os dentes de frio. "Eu realmente quero ficar sozinha hoje à noite?"

Naquele momento, deu-se conta de algo. Não queria ficar sozinha, mas também não queria ficar com Amos, Amelia, Edward e nenhum dos outros.

Queria ficar com James.

Quando o táxi chegou, Lily pulou no banco traseiro. Antes que tivesse tempo de mudar de idéia, falou o endereço de James.

- 1210, Alameda Bayberry – indicou ao motorista.

Seu coração estava disparado quando o taxi parou diante da casa dos Potter. Agora que estava quase na frente de James, começou a entra em pânico. "O que vou falar a ele?", pensou, enquanto pagava ao motorista. Esperava que os pais de James não estivessem em casa. Eles não apreciariam aquela visita à meia-noite. E se James não quisesse vê-la?

Lily tocou a companhia e esperou, os braços fortemente cruzados na frente do peito em uma inútil tentativa de controlar o tremor. Um minuto se passou. Ela tocou novamente a companhia, escutando o eco ao longe. Ninguém apareceu.

Ela se virou, observando a vaga de carros vazia. Então olhou novamente a porta.

- Eu sei que você está aí, James Potter – murmurou ela, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Para a sua surpresa, a maçaneta virou. Cuidadosamente, Lily abriu a porta.

- James? – ela chamou no corredor, que estava escuro e silencioso.

Apenas silêncio.

Então, um som veio da sala.

- Lily, é você?

Lily atravessou o corredor, seus sapatos de salto alto batendo contra o piso duro, fazendo estardalhaço.

James estava deitado no sofá. Ele sentou-se quando ela chegou, e um livro escorregou de seu colo para o chão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou. – Por que não está no baile?

- Eu precisava ver você – ela respondeu, colocando a jaqueta sobre uma cadeira.

James esticou as mãos.

- Bem, aqui estou eu, em toda minha glória – disse secamente.

Repentinamente Lily adivinhou o que vinha acontecendo com James durante aquela semana. Podia dizer pelo olhar de desamparo em seu rosto e pelo tom de sua voz.

O coração dela se encheu de compaixão, misturada com um sentimento de raiva. Deixando a compaixão um pouco de lado extravasou a raiva, sabendo que era o único modo de atingi-lo, o único modo de ajudá-lo.

- Sentindo pena de si mesmo, ahn? – perguntou.

Os olhos de James se apertaram.

- E se estiver?

- Alguma coisa deu errado na fisioterapia da segunda à tarde, não é?

- Vamos dizer que eu percebi que já perdi tempo demais. Porcaria de fisioterapia. É só pra manter as pessoas em cadeira de rodas tão ocupadas que elas não conseguem pensar o quanto são inúteis.

O tom da voz de James era amargo, mas Lily escutava uma outra voz, gritando por socorro.

- James, você precisa voltar pra escola – ela falou. – Tem que dar outra chance para a fisioterapia.

- Por que você se importa? – disparou ele. – Não é sua vida. Não são suas pernas que não funcionam.

- Não estou falando de suas pernas – gritou Lily. – Não é com seu corpo que você está acabando, James Potter, porque, ainda que você tenha sido um grande atleta, você é muito mais do que apenas um corpo. É seu espírito – nesse momento, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. – É com ele que me preocupo.

A paixão com que ela falara tudo aquilo desarmou a ambos. James a fitava, aterrorizado. A máscara do cara durão havia caído.

- Às vezes fico tão assustado, Lily – confessou. – Nunca tive que me esforçar tanto por uma coisa assim antes. E se não conseguir? E se ficar paraplégico para o resto da vida?

- É exatamente isso. É isso que estou falando – ela se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá e agarrou as mãos dele. – Aconteça o que acontecer, James, mesmo que você não recupere todos os movimentos das pernas, você não tem que se enxergar como um doente. Você não precisa abandonar seus sonhos!

Lily sentou-se no sofá ao lado de James, e subitamente o abraçou. Os dois choravam.

- Quero acreditar nisso – James sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Então acredite – falou Lily. Segurando-o com força. – É a única maneira de tornar realidade.

* * *

Olá gente! Hoje temos um James mais maduro, mais humano, mas que ainda precisa de forças para enfrentar os obstáculos, para se reerguer. Não seria humano se ele fosse indiferente a tudo que está acontecendo. Eu adoraria de coração responder cada uma das reviews que recebi, elas são tão profundas e realistas, mas já disse em capítulos passados que a minha vida está uma correria e assim que eu clicar em Post New Chapter, terei artigos para escrever, trabalhos para fazer e provas para estudar e ainda por cima aqui no sul está chovendo, seria tão bom pegar uma coberta, chocolate quente e ver uma boa comédia romântica, mas enfim... OH VIDA! Muito obrigada Nanda Soares, F. TomokoLeMarie, Joana Patricia e Ninha Souma pelas reviews :*


	14. Capítulo 13

- É muito cedo para já estar acordado – declarou Amos, depois que a hostess os fez sentar a uma mesa do The Cove, um restaurante, perto do mar, famoso por seu brunch de domingo.

- É meio-dia – observou Lily com um sorriso. – Acho que você ficou até tarde na festa.

- Ficou muito divertido na casa do Edward. Você realmente deveria ter ficado mais um pouco.

Em vez de fazer algum comentário, Lily abriu o cardápio.

- Hum, esses waffles devem ser uma delicia.

Amos inclinou-se para frente, os braços cruzados sobre seu cardápio, que ainda permanecia fechado.

- James devia estar se sentindo muito mal para não ir ao baile – comentou.

- É – disse Lily, mantendo os olhos grudados no cardápio. – Ou será que estou com vontade de comer ovos mexidos?

Com o canto do olho, pôde ver Amos pegando o próprio cardápio, abrindo-o e fechando-o em seguida. Então, levantou o copo de água e agitou-o levemente para chacoalhar as pedras de gelo.

- Sabe, Amelia e eu saímos juntos agora, mas é totalmente platônico.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- Foi a impressão que eu tive.

- Lily, eu gostaria... eu queria... – Amos começou a falar e surpreendeu Lily ao esticar o braço abruptamente ao longo da mesa para segurar a mão dela. – Eu queria que você tivesse ficado na festa ontem à noite. Amelia foi cedo pra casa, e já que James também não estava por perto, talvez... – ele não terminou a frase, mas era óbvio para onde o pensamento dele seguia: "Talvez algo tivesse acontecido entra a gente".

- Bem, ahn... – murmurou Lily, suas bochechas ficando levemente rosadas.

- O que você acha de, no sábado que vem, irmos pra cidade fazer alguma coisa? – sugeriu Amos.

Ele ainda estava segurando as mãos dela. Quando Lily baixou a cabeça para olhar os dedos deles cruzados, percebeu que havia algo de errado naquela imagem. Por várias semanas, seus velhos sentimentos por James e seus novos sentimentos por Amos haviam sido completamente confusos. Naquela manhã, no entanto, a situação tinha repentinamente se tornado mais clara. Ela gostava muito de Amos. Ele era interessante e engraçado, e extremamente atraente. "Mas não é ele que eu quero", percebeu.

Ela apertou a mão dele, então se desvencilhou.

- Amos, acho melhor não. Quer dizer, sair no sábado.

Ele não entendeu muito bem, os olhos escuros ainda estavam cheios de esperança.

- Que tal na sexta, então?

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- O que eu quero dizer é... – ela abaixou novamente os olhos, sem querer ver o desapontamento no rosto dele. – não acho que a gente deva sair juntos de novo.

- Ah – ele falou. Lily não precisava ver o desapontamento, ela podia escutar. – não percebi. Acho que eu esperava que... bem – Amos gargalhou estranhamente. – A gente ainda não pediu. Se você não quiser ficar pro brunch, tenho certeza de que a gente pode sair de fininho daqui sem ficarmos embaraçados.

Lily olhou para ele, com uma expressão de quem pede desculpas.

- Sei que andei enviando sinais truncados. Desculpe. Mas não quero ir embora. Gosto muito de você.

O sorriso dele pareceu forçado.

- Mas não o suficiente.

- Fico lisonjeada de saber que você está interessado em mim, e se não estivesse comprometida agarraria essa chance de me envolver com você – disse Lily. – Mas estou comprometida. Sei que fiz você acreditar que estava tudo acabado entre mim e James... era o que eu pensava. Mas descobri que não.

- Entendo. Bem, que legal. Para James, pelo menos.

- Ainda podemos ser amigos? – perguntou ela. – Isso significa muito para mim.

- Claro – Amos sorriu novamente, mais espontaneamente. – Ei, nunca fomos realmente nada além de amigos.

Lily sorriu.

O brunch acabou sendo divertido, agora que Lily havia esclarecido a situação entre eles. Mais tarde, Amos perguntou a Lily se ela queria ir com ele a uma loja de discos para dar uma olhada em CDs de jazz.

- Não, mas obrigada – falou ela. – Acho que vou ficar um pouco por aqui, talvez dar um passeio pela praia.

Amos deu-lhe um beijo de despedida no rosto.

- A gente se vê, Lily.

- Com certeza – prometeu ela.

Depois que o carro de Amos partiu, Lily desceu as escadas de madeira que saíam do restaurante para a praia deserta. O ar de novembro estava frio, mas o sol forte da tarde esquentava seu rosto e pescoço.

Ao final da escada, parou, se apoiando contra a cerca castigada pelo tempo. O verde do verão desaparecera há muito tempo. A grama das dunas estava amarela, as flores silvestres secas como palha. Mas o mar estava mais azul do que nunca, como se estivesse compensando o desaparecimento das cores em todo o resto da paisagem.

Lily respirou profundamente o ar frio e limpo do oceano. Ainda estava um pouco surpresa com o que acontecera no restaurante. "Eu basicamente dispensei o Amos" pensou. No entanto, não estava arrependida. Tinha contado a verdade a Amos, a verdade que havia acabado de ficar clara pra ela. Por muito tempo, Lily havia pensado que ela e James tinham um relacionamento apenas de nome. Agora, de repente, a ligação entre os dois estava de volta, e mais forte do que nunca.

"Ou talvez não tenha sido tão de repente" refletiu Lily. Tinha apenas tomado conta dela aos poucos, essa renovação de carinho e atração. Ainda era presente o sentimento que havia tomado conta dela na noite anterior. Era paixão, pura e simples, mas paixão com uma dimensão emocional e física que ela nunca imaginara que sentiria por James.

Lily fitou o Atlântico, se dando conta que o potencial do relacionamento deles agora parecia tão limitado quanto o oceano. Na beira do mar, duas gaivotas brigavam por um marisco. Um bando de passarinhos pequenos se dispensou depois que uma onda molhou areia com sua espuma. O vento soprava o cabelo de Lily e ela sorriu. Esta era a praia onde encontrara James pela primeira vez.

- Eu não quero sair com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Amos - declarou para o mar e para o sol - Já tenho um namorado, e o nome dele é James Potter.

* * *

Durante as semanas seguintes, Lily viu James todos os dias e a maioria das noites também. Nas quartas e sextas, eles aproveitaram o privilégio de ter uma janela na grade horária e saíram para almoçar e passear pela orla.

James havia se lançado na fisioterapia com uma nova dedicação e, quando não tinha aulas de balé, Lily lhe dava uma carona para as sessões. Tinham retomado o hábito de ter "encontro de estudo" durante a semana e encontros de verdade no fim de semana.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira no final de novembro, Lily chegou correndo na casa dos Potter depois do balé. James estava na cozinha fazendo uma vitamina de frutas no liquidificador. Agora, James era capaz de fazer quase tudo sozinho, já que seus pais haviam reformado a casa para se tornar totalmente acessível para a cadeira de rodas.

- Morango, banana e gérmen de trigo – disse ele, servindo um copo para Lily.

Ela deu um golinho.

- Sem sorvete?

- Ei, isso é saudável!

Só então Lily percebeu que James estava apoiado sobre o balcão da cozinha e sua cadeira de rodas não estava à vista.

- Espera. Como você chegou até aí? – ela perguntou.

James deu um sorriso.

- Andei. Com apoio, é claro.

- James, isso é fantástico! – Lily deu um abraço nele. – Eu não estou acreditando!

- Ei, cuidado. Eu ainda fico um pouquinho bambo - brincou ele, mas ela sabia que ele tinha ficado feliz com a reação dela.

Lily deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou orgulhosa de você.

- É?

Ela pensou em todas as vezes no passado, um passado bem distante agora, em que James se gabara por alguma conquista esportiva, um gol marcado no futebol ou um arremesso no beisebol. Naquela época, a admiração dela servia para tornar o triunfo dele mais completo, e ela obedientemente falava o que ele queria ouvir, Lily sempre pensara que ser uma namorada dedicada era isso.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o entusiasmo dela foi extremamente sincero. Ela não se importava com esse tipo de bajulação, porque agora não se tratava de inflar o ego de James. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele tinha obtido sucesso da maneira difícil.

James parecia estar lendo a mente dela.

- É um jogo inteiramente novo - ele falou baixinho - apenas contra mim mesmo.

Lily acariciou o pescoço dele.

- Você é capaz - ela disse com convicção - Você é um vencedor.

* * *

- Nem consigo dizer o quanto isso é bom – James disse cheio de si, na tarde do sábado seguinte. - É como sair da prisão.

Ele e Lily tinham ido de carro até Boston para dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal, um mercado ao ar livro, e no porto. Era um dia frio de novembro, o sol pálido aparecia de vez em quando por entre nuvens baixas que prometiam neve antes do anoitecer. Mas Lily nem se preocupava com a temperatura. Só enxergava a felicidade de James em voltar a andar, por mais trêmulas e inseguras que suas pernas estivessem.

- Desculpe, mas preciso ir devagar - falou James quando pararam perto de um carrinho de cachorro-quente para que ele retomasse o fôlego.

Uma vez que James precisava se apoiar fortemente sobre as muletas, os dois avançavam lentamente pelos caminhos do mercado. Mas Lily também não se importava com aquilo.

- Você está indo superbem - assegurou ela.

Continuaram, parando para assistir a um malabarista. Mais adiante, depois de comprar um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate ainda quentes do forno, sentaram-se num banco verde de madeira.

- É engraçado, já vim um milhão de vezes ao Beco Diagonal - observou James - mas sinto como se estivesse vendo isso pela primeira vez.

- É porque você mudou - disse Lily trivialmente.

- É?

- É.

- De que modo?

- De todos. Você não acha?

- Acho que sim - ele concordou com a cabeça - É claro - sorrindo, alongou os braços e envolveu os ombros dela. - Então, como é estar com um completo estranho?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu gosto.

- Você é uma garota danada, Lily Evans.

- Quem, eu?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, mastigando os biscoites. Então James surpreendeu Lily.

- Sabe, você é uma das coisas que parecem novas pra mim.

- Eu? - disse, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não preciso dizer que costumava dar meu namoro com você como algo certo. Que eu não dava atenção que você merecia. Hoje eu me considero incrivelmente sortudo por você continuar comigo.

Lily fitou os olhos de James. Eles nunca pareceram tão profundos.

- Eu me sinto com muita sorte também - ela disse suavemente.

O olhar de James retomou um ar malicioso.

- Agora só falta aquela trilha sonora piegas tocando ao fundo "começar de novo, baby, yeah, yeah."

Lily deu uma risada.

- Talvez estejamos começando de novo, mas você continua completamente desafinado.

- É, se eu conseguisse cantar, aí sim seria um milagre.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, terminando os biscoitos.

- Então, estranha - disse James enquanto retirava os farelos de biscoitos das mãos - Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu aposto que existem várias coisas que não sei sobre você.

- E eu aposto como existem várias coisas que não sei sobre você - ela corrigiu. Nesse momento, Lily se lembrou de quando entrevistara Amos num dos workshops sobre consciência da diversidade - Vamos fazer perguntas um pro outro. Vamos nos entrevistar - sugeriu ela.

- Sério?

- Por que não?

- O.K., Eu começo - disse ele - Lily, o que você mais gosta em si mesma?

Ela balançou os ombros.

- Não sei.

- Vamos - ele respondeu - Você tem que responder.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Eu acho... que tenho a cabeça aberta. Ou pelo menos tento ter.

Ele concordou.

- Você tem. Também gosto disso em você.

- Certo, minha vez. O que você mais gosta em você?

- Alguns meses atrás, eu provavelmente diria que era ser forte e ágil - respondeu James - Agora tenho que dizer que sou grato por ser teimoso como uma mula. Minha vez. Se você pudesse ter nascido em outro lugar e outra época, o que escolheria?

- Uau. Eu acho ... humm. Talvez a América colonial, um pouco antes da Revolução, na declaração da Independência, todas essas coisas. Deve ter sido muito excitante. E você?

- Na Grécia Antiga - declarou James - Imagine competir nos primeiros jogos olímpicos?

Trocaram perguntas por cerca de vinte minutos. Lily confessou que sempre desejara andar a cavalo e jogar bem basquete, que não planejava se casar antes dos vinte e poucos anos e que, ainda que James adorasse os 3 patetas, ela os achava estúpidos. James revelou que queria ter cinco filhos, que estava pensando em se tornar um professor de história ou talvez entrar para a política, e que se fosse o governador de Massachusetts declararia feriado estadual toda vez que os Red Sox jogassem em sua cidade natal.

Estavam rindo de alguns itens do plano político do governador Potter quando Lily percebeu flocos brancos salpicarem a manga cinza de sua jaqueta. A neve caia silenciosamente, a primeira do ano.

- Não é lindo? - Lily comentou, apertando o braço de James e aconchegando-se ao lado dele.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Vamos. Vamos pra casa nos aquecer.

Eles foram para casa de James, porque os pais dele planejavam ficar fora durante a tarde. Enquanto Lily acendia a lareira, James estudava o menu do restaurante chinês que fazia entregas. Após um jantar a luz de velas, os dois se enroscaram no sofá para ouvir música e observar a madeira queimando.

Lily se acomodou no braço de James, com a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Com sua mão livre, ele retirou o cabelo que pendia sobre a testa dela.

- Humm - murmurou ela, fechando os olhos - Não pare.

- Eu deveria fazer uma massagem de verdade em você - disse ele - recebo uma como parte da fisioterapia e sempre fico pensando que gostaria de tentar em você.

- Você é massageado? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha- Não por uma mulher linda, espero.

James deu uma risada.

- Não, por uma cara de meia idade chamado Ralph. Desculpe-me por desapontá-la.

Abraçaram-se por alguns minutos, sem conversar. Então, James rompeu o silêncio.

- Faz séculos que não escuto esse CD. Você se lembra dessa banda?

- É claro - replicou Lily - Fomos ao show deles quando estávamos no primeiro ano. Foi nosso aniversário de dois meses de namoro.

- Dois meses - ele repetiu. Lily não conseguia ver o rosto de James, mas podia escutar o sorriso na voz dele - Era como se estivéssemos saindo juntos por muito tempo, se lembra?

- Bem, nós nos envolvemos muito rapidamente - falou ela - Tínhamos muita atração um pelo outro.

Ele a apertou instintivamente, Lily virou seu corpo em direção ao dele. Quando ela levantou o rosto, a boca dele estava pronta para encontrar a dela.

Ela não havia pensado em beijar James. Só estava aproveitando a sensação boa de estar próxima a ele. Mas quando os lábios deles se encontraram, meses de desejo contido vieram à tona e o corpo de Lily se esquentou. De algum modo, ela vinha esperando por esse momento... querendo...

James a envolveu com seus braços, suas mãos quentes repousaram sobre as costas nuas dela por baixo da camiseta. O beijo foi longo e apaixonado. Lily desligou seus pensamentos conscientes, se entregando àquela sensação.

Depois de um minuto, James mudou de posição e os dois se afastaram um pouco, ambos vermelhos e sem fôlego.

- Uau - sussurrou Lily - Eu me esqueci como era.

- Eu também - James também sussurrou.

Repentinamente, ela se sentiu imprudente. Por um instante de felicidade, ela havia se esquecido completamente das pernas machucadas de James.

- James, isso... quer dizer, eu, agora... eu não queria... - gaguejou ela.

- Se você está preocupada porque pode me machucar ou algo parecido, não fique. Não vou quebrar.

- Você tem certeza de que está em condições?

Ele sorriu.

- Estou em condições. Acredite em mim.

Eles se ajeitaram no sofá, numa posição em que Lily não esmagasse as pernas de James, e depois voltaram a se beijar.

Lily não conseguia se lembrar de quando havia sido tão bom beijar James. Esse era o primeiro encontro romântico deles desde o acidente de carro. Mas, mesmo antes do acidente, os sentimentos dela nunca tinham estado tão fortes e, naturalmente, a parte física também não costumava ser tão arrebatadora.

Agora, calor parecia ser uma palavra muito suave para descrever o que o toque de James causava nela. Tinham passado um dia maravilhoso juntos, e agora a noite estava se tornando inesquecível também.

- Eu amo você, Lily - murmurou James, os lábios dele no cabelo dela.

Lily mal conseguiu acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. O sentimento havia crescido tão gradualmente que ela nem percebera. "É amor", ela se deu conta, deslumbrada e feliz. "Sincero e verdadeiro. Eu me apaixonei novamente pelo meu próprio namorado".

- Eu também amo você, James - disse, do fundo do seu coração.

* * *

Finalmente as coisas se acertaram. Lily esclareceu seu relacionamento com Amos, James está progredindo em sua fisioterapia e aos poucos voltando a andar, e o amor desse casal está mais forte do que nunca. Mas ele continuará forte quando James descobrir o porque dele ir ver Lily mais cedo do que o combinado no dia do acidente? Muito obrigada Nanda Soares, Ninha Souma e Joana Patricia pelos comentários, eu amei cada um deles. E muito, muito, muito obrigada pela força que vocês estão me dando com os meus estudos, obrigada de coração gente. Assim que postar esse cap, postarei minhas novas fics Lil's Beache e Me Da Uma Carona? Espero que vocês curtam. Beijo :*


	15. Capítulo 14

- Você já enviou suas inscrições?

Essa era a pergunta que todos os alunos do terceiro ano de Hogwarts faziam. Com o fim do prazo para inscrições se aproximando, todos estavam correndo para terminar seus textos de apresentação e arranjar recomendações para serem enviadas.

Na quarta feira durante o almoço Lily e James sentaram-se numa larga mesa redonda com seus amigos, discutindo quem tinha mais trabalho para fazer.

- Ainda nem terminei de escrever meu texto para a Faculdade Dartmouth - lamentou Alice - e tem mais uns dez como esse para fazer. Não que eu tenha alguma chance de conseguir - acrescentou ela, dando garfadas em sua salada.

- Reescrevi minha apresentação para a Universidade de Massachusetts uma centena de vezes - Remus lamentou -, mas ainda não acertei a mão. Estou começando a questionar se vale a pena todo esse esforço. Vocês acham que eles chegam a ler essas coisas?

- Eles Lêem - declarou Lene com seriedade - Supostamente, em algumas faculdades muito concorridas, o ensaio é praticamente a parte mais importante de sua inscrição.

- Sorte minha, não precisei suar para fazer esses ensaios - comentou Sirius, enquanto desembrulhava um sanduíche de presunto incrivelmente grande - O técnico Hooch deu uns telefonemas e pronto - ele estalou seus dedos - estou esperando minha carta de aceitação antecipada a qualquer dia agora.

Houve um momento embaraçoso de silêncio na mesa. Emmeline olhava para Sirius de modo feroz, enquanto os outros lançavam olhares de preocupação para James. Lily apertou os lábios, esperando que seu namorado reagisse ao comentário impensado de Sirius .

Ele não reagiu. Se James estava pensando em sua própria carreira atlética frustrada, não demonstrou. Com a expressão alegremente inexpressiva, apertou a mão de Lily por baixo da mesa como se quisesse assegurar que nenhum mal tinha saído feito.

Emmeline desfez o silêncio.

- Lily, você não me contou como foi sua entrevista na Suny.

Lily fez uma cara azeda.

- Fui medíocre. Eu me senti como se tivesse dizendo todas as coisas erradas, sabe? O avaliador tentou muito me deixar confortável, mas mesmo assim fiquei inacreditavelmente nervosa. E, durante a audição de dança, parecia que eu tinha 4 patas em vez de 2 pernas. Eu me arrastei pela sala como um elefante.

- Tenho certeza de que você foi fantástica - Lene consolou-a.

- É um outro mundo lá, só isso - replicou Lily, tentando soar pragmática enquanto abria um pote de iogurte de morango - Sei que me destaco nas aulas da madame Laurent, mas todo mundo que se candidata à Suny é excepcional. Se tiver muita sorte, não vou ficar com as últimas classificações. Isso se eu me inscrever - concluiu com um suspiro de desânimo.

James se ajeitou em sua cadeira.

- Ei, não quero ouvir você falando assim - disse ele, com um tom de voz ao mesmo tempo severo e carinhoso - Você tem chance, como todo mundo.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Eu deveria ter me inscrito para a decisão antecipada na Beauxbatons.

- Vou para sua casa esta tarde, ficar do lado da sua mesa até você terminar sua inscrição para Suny - insistiu James, colocando a mão na cabeça de Lily e desarrumando o cabelo dela - Ouviu?

- Ouvi - disse ela sorrindo.

- É sério, Lily - ele falou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos - Talvez você decida que não quer se tornar uma bailarina profissional, mas se você não se inscrever para Suny Purchase, nem vai ter essa opção. Você tem a chance de ser a melhor em algo, corra atrás disso.

Lily fitou James, os olhos dela inesperadamente embaraçados. A intensidade do carinho dele era inconfundível. Não fazia muito tempo ele não tinha dado importância para as ambições dela porque estava completamente afundado nas suas próprias. Agora, ainda que tivesse que lidar com o modo como seu acidente estava mudando seu futuro, não estava sendo egoísta. Estava dando apoio a ela de um jeito que nunca fizera antes.

Durante o fim do almoço, Lily e James continuaram de mãos dadas, ainda que isso fizesse com que parecessem esquisitos, sem mencionar que comer se tornou uma tarefa impossível. Lily não se preocupava. Ela e James estavam apaixonados de novo, e amor era sempre melhor que comida.

* * *

- Não consigo acreditar em vocês dois - exclamou Lene durante a conversa com Lily naquela tarde - Parecem recém casados!

- É assim que estou me sentindo - confessou Lily, corando.

Lily convidara duas de suas novas amigas, Amelia Bones e Alyssa Johnson, para se juntarem aos encontros regulares delas no Três Vassouras, para tomar milk-shake e comer anéis fritos de cebola. De antemão, ela havia se preocupado um pouco em misturar os dois grupos, mas Lene, Alice, Emmeline e Molly tinham sido muito receptivas, e todas se deram bem logo no início.

- Eu nunca nem soube que vocês estavam tendo problemas - Emmeline disse, se lamentando - Vocês foram muito discretos.

- Era difícil conversar sobre isso - reconheceu Lily - mas o importante é que resolvemos tudo. Nossa relação está melhor do que nunca.

- Então o que você vai fazer no ano que vem se James for para Harvard ou Williams ou algum outro lugar e você for pra Nova York? - perguntou Alyssa, pegando um anel de cebola do prato no centro da mesa.

Lily misturou seu Milk-shake de chocolate com o canudo.

- Não sei.

Ela ainda estava pensando na pergunta de Alyssa, quando James apareceu na sua casa, como havia prometido, para motivá-la a trabalhar em sua inscrição para a Suny.

- Ainda não consegui escrever muito - apontou ela, enquanto os dois permaneciam deitados em sua cama com os braços entrelaçados.

- Esse é o aquecimento - brincou James, beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

Lily repousou sua cabeça sobre o peito de James e escutou a batida do coração dele através do tecido da camisa de flanela.

- Acho que vou enviar a inscrição - ela disse depois de um instante - Você está certo sobre deixar minhas opções abertas. Se eu realmente entrar, no entanto, como vou decidir? Quero mesmo me concentrar no balé ou seria mais divertido ir para uma faculdade tradicional como todo o mundo?

- Deixe pra se preocupar com isso em abril, quando as cartas de aceitação começarem a aparecer - aconselhou ele.

Lily sentou-se na cama, retirando uma mecha longa de cabelo do rosto.

- Você não está se inscrevendo para nenhuma faculdade em Nova York - comentou ela - Isso significa que, se eu for para a Suny Purchase, ficaremos separados pelos próximos 4 anos. Você já pensou nisso?

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos.

- É claro. Mas vou dar um jeito. Nós nos gostamos muito para deixar algumas centenas de quilômetros se tornarem um problema.

Lily pensou na última conversa com sua irmã, pelo telefone. A longa distancia havia atrapalhado o relacionamento de Petúnia com o namorado, Válter, um estudante de administração, e eles tinham terminado recentemente.

- Eu também amo você, Lily - disse James, levantando uma mão para tocar o rosto dela - E é isso que estou falando. Se formos para faculdades próximas, ótimo. Senão, vai dar mais trabalho, mas continuaremos bem.

- Você não pode afirmar isso - falou Lily - Pode ser que não continuemos bem. Pode ser muito difícil. Você não sabe o quanto já ficamos perto de...

Ela parou abruptamente. As sobrancelhas de James se arquearam.

- De quê? - perguntou ele.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Nada.

- Não, o que você ia dizer? - pressionou ele - O quanto já ficamos perto de que?

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, que estava coberto de lágrimas.

- De terminar - ela sussurrou.

- Você quer dizer no mês passado, na noite em que alugamos "Razão e sensibilidade" e tivemos aquela conversa?

- Não - ela hesitou. Agora, James já sabia que ela estivera insatisfeita com a relação deles no passado mas ela nunca confessara o quanto - Lá... lá no começo de setembro. Na noite do acidente.

- Você queria conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa - ele se lembrou.

- É. Eu ia... terminar com você.

Ele piscou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar.

- Você esta brincando - ele falou.

- Já conversamos sobre isso - ela disse imediatamente - sobre como as coisas não eram exatamente ideais entre nós antigamente. Está muito melhor agora, James. Eu estou muito feliz.

Ele ergueu o tronco para sentar-se com as costas apoiadas contra os travesseiros da cama, então cruzou os braços na frente do peito. A frieza do gesto encheu o coração de Lily com um pressentimento ruim.

- Nós não conversamos sobre isso - ele a contradisse - você nunca disse que iria terminar comigo.

- Porque não importava mais - insistiu ela, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dele - eu amo você agora.

- Mas não amava naquela época?

Lily se contorceu de embaraço. Ela sentiu que havia entrado num beco sem saída, mas não podia mentir. James estava fitando-a com um olhar implacável

- Eu não amava tanto naquela época - admitiu - quer dizer, havia parado de me sentir da maneira que sentia quando nos conhecemos.

James levantou uma mão.

- Chega - ele afirmou com a voz rouca.

- James, não fique assim - Lily se inclinou para abraçá-lo - o que passou, passou.

Ele a empurrou para longe, não muito gentilmente.

- Não tenho muita certeza. Como você pode agir como se não fosse muito importante o fato de que estava a beira de terminar comigo na noite do acidente? E o dia seguinte? Não diga que você se apaixonou novamente por mim assim que me deitei naquela cama de hospital. Você ficou comigo por pena?

A pergunta havia sido tão certeira que era impossível para Lily mascarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela se encolheu.

- Foi pena - disse James, dor e raiva transformaram seus olhos - Eu devia estar parecendo bem patético para você ficar sentindo pena de mim, para fazer um sacrifício tão grande. Ou foi mesmo um sacrifício? - a expressão dele ficou ainda mais escura e irritada - Você ficou se encontrando com aquele Amos, escondida de mim? Foi assim que você pôde suportar ficar com um namorado que não amava mais?

- James! - gritou Lily - Amos e eu éramos apenas amigos. Eu não iria...

Ele se virou, desajeitado, esticando suas pernas para a lateral da cama a fim de conseguir alcançar as muletas. Quando Lily tentou ajudá-lo, ele lhe deu um empurrão.

- Preciso ir - murmurou ele.

- James, acho que a gente devia conversar sobre isso - declarou Lily - Sei que você está com o orgulho ferido mas não está sendo sensato. Pelo menos me deixe...

- Meu orgulho está ferido? - ele deu uma gargalhada áspera - Você tem toda razão, meu orgulho está ferido. E talvez meu orgulho não seja importante para você, mas tem algum valor para mim.

Ele foi, sem energia em direção a porta, apoiando-se sobre as muletas.

- James, espere - implorou Lily.

James não olhou para ela.

- Até mais, Lily.

Depois que James saiu, Lily chorou em seu travesseiro por meia hora. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, então retornou ao quarto e pegou o telefone.

Primeiro, ligou para Lene. Quando ouviu a gravação da secretária eletrônica, desligou. Em seguida, tentou Emmeline. A senhora Vance disse a ela que Emmeline havia saído com Sirius. Molly também não estava em casa, nem Amélia, nem Alyssa.

- Droga - resmungou Lily - onde está todo mundo?

Ela precisava conversar com alguém sobre seu terrível desentendimento com James. Os pais dela ainda não haviam retornado do trabalho, mas de qualquer modo não tinha certeza se conseguiria confiar neles. "Petúnia?" ela pensou. Não, ultimamente Petúnia já estava com problemas suficientes, tentando superar o fim do namoro com Válter.

"Talvez eu precise de uma perspectiva masculina", decidiu Lily. Fez outra ligação, para um número que ela não usava há cerca de duas semanas.

Amos atendeu.

- Lily! - exclamou, soando agradavelmente surpreso - E aí?

- Preciso de uns conselhos - ela foi sincera - Podemos nos encontrar para uma pizza?

* * *

James caiu na poltrona da pizzaria Brick Oven, ignorando as dores que irradiavam de sua coluna. Não se importava se sua postura desleixada estava colocando por água abaixo semanas de fisioterapia. O desconforto externo combinava com seu humor.

Sirius, Remus, Frank e Arthur mataram o tempo enquanto esperavam pelas suas pizzas discutindo sobre que faculdades tinham os melhores times de futebol. James se desligou completamente deles. Não conseguia se interessar por uma conversa sobre esportes quando seu relacionamento de dois anos e meio estava em processa de autocombustão.

"Talvez isso tenha sido inevitável", ele refletiu, enquanto mordia sem ânimo um pedaço de pão de alho. Lily havia arrasado com ele admitindo que estivera planejando terminar antes do acidente, em setembro, mas ele não merecia aquilo? Era tão cheio de si naquela época... Nunca levava os sentimentos dela em consideração. "Teria sido bem feito pra mim se ela tivesse me dado o fora" pensou. "E aquele Amos bem que gostaria...".

James franziu a testa olhando o copo de cerveja. Talvez não tivesse sido justo com Lily sobre o assunto, ele absolutamente não tinha nenhuma evidência de que ela o houvesse traído. Se disse que Amos era apenas um amigo, então era apenas um amigo. Lily não o enganaria, de jeito nenhum. Ela não era esse tipo de garota.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, endireitou-se na cadeira. Ligaria para Lily assim que chegasse em casa. Era isso que faria. Ela estava certa: tinha deixado o orgulho ficar no caminho. Eles precisavam conversar.

A garçonete chegou com as pizzas e assim que sentiu o cheiro delicioso de calabresa e de alho torrado o apetite de James voltou. Então, quando a garçonete estava servindo a pizza, James olhou para frente, imediatamente seu apetite desapareceu.

Duas pessoas tinham acabado de entrar na pizzaria. Sirius, Remus, Frank e Arthur não notaram,estavam ocupados cortando as pizzas, mas James pôde ver claramente o casal: Lily e Amos.

A hostess conduziu os dois para uma mesa no fundo do restaurante, James abaixou a cabeça, mas nem Lily nem Amos olharam em direção a mesa deles. Estavam absortos na conversa, sem perceber o que acontecia ao redor. Quando Amos colocou sua mão nas costas de Lily a fim de conduzi-la para a cadeira, James virou o rosto.

A dor nos olhos de James era tanto de tristeza quanto de raiva. Parecia que as coisas tinham definitivamente terminado, Lily esteve todo o tempo envolvida com outro cara. Como ele havia sido idiota! Depois do acidente de carro, tinha desenvolvido mais respeito pela independência e individualidade de Lily. Havia deixado que ela ganhasse mais espaço, que fizesse as coisas que queria e conhecesse novos amigos e o que havia acontecido?

James sentiu dor na coluna, nas pernas, no coração, como se tivesse sido atingido por um carro novamente. "Isso porque ela disse que está me amando mais do que nunca" pensou.

* * *

Quando Lily voltou para casa, estava mais otimista. Tinha contado toda a história para Amos, que havia lhe dado todo apoio e atenção.

- O ego de James está ferido, mas se ele realmente mudou, como você disso, vai superar isso - Amos previu - Dê um tempo pra ele esfriar a cabeça, então voltem a conversar.

"Amanhã, depois da aula de balé, vou até a casa dele", Lily decidiu, enquanto se servia de um copo grande de suco de laranja.

O telefone tocou. Ainda feliz, ela atendeu.

- Alô?

- Lily, é o James.

- James - exclamou ela - Você leu minha mente. Estava justamente pensando em você.

- Mesmo? Estive pensando em você também.

- Que bom - disse Lily. Como ele permaneceu em silêncio, ela ainda fez mais um comentário. - Bem, é bom, não é?

- Lily, acho que a gente não deve voltar a se ver.

Os joelhos de Lily vacilaram, ela mal conseguia se manter equilibrada.

- O quê?

- Acho que a gente não deve mais ficar junto.

A cor desapareceu do rosto de Lily.

- James, só porque eu falei daquilo em setembro, eu...

- O problema não é só setembro - ele cortou - É agora.

- Sei que você ficou louco comigo por causa disso hoje à tarde, mas não vê que eu fui honesta com você porque pensei que nosso relacionamento era forte o suficiente para suportar?

- Você não sabe do que eu estou falando?

- Então me ajuda a entender - ela pediu.

- Não acho que tenha mais alguma coisa para gente discutir.

- James, você não está sendo junto - gritou Lily - Você esta deixando que seu velho ego estúpido fique no caminho novamente. Poderíamos resolver as coisas se você ao menos...

Ela percebeu imediatamente que havia falado a coisa errada. James interrompeu, sua voz ainda mais fria do que antes.

- Sei que você esta farta disso, mas esse velho ego estúpido sou eu. Eu sou assim - disse ele - e preciso desse ego pra sobreviver. Adeus , Lily.

A ligação caiu antes que ela pudesse responder, mas isso não importava. Estava claro que não existia nada que ela pudesse dizer para convencer James de que ele estava cometendo um erro. Pensou que ele havia mudado, que o relacionamento deles estava diferente, mas obviamente estava errada. Eles não tinham um futuro juntos, afinal de contas.

Ainda tremendo do choque, Lily desligou o telefone.

- Adeus, James – sussurrou.

* * *

Huuum. Será agora o fim desse relacionamento? Ninha Souma é isso mesmo, 100% no quesito... ah você me entendeu ;) Joana Patrícia, agora veio a tona o dia do acidente, James não reagiu bem, mas após esfriar a cabeça e entender a situação aparece de novo Amos e atrapalha mesmo que inconscientemente :S Danielle Susstrunk, muito obrigada de coração querida pelos elogios, aliás obrigada a todas as meninas pelos elogios maravilhosos do cap passado. Nanda Soares, como disse antes, após esfriar a cabeça James entendeu o porque de Lily querer terminar, mas aí apareceu Amos... F. TomokoLeMarie, é você está certíssima, James não ficou nada feliz e menos feliz ainda com o que viu na pizzaria. Muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos, beijos e até mais :*


	16. Capítulo 15

- Você acha que vai se sentir melhor amanhã para ir à escola? - a Sra. Potter casualmente perguntou a James na tarde de domingo.

James estava sentado na cozinha, folheando sem ânimo as páginas da seção de esportes do Profeta Diário. Ele havia faltado as aulas por mais de uma semana, fingindo que não estava se sentindo bem.

- Provavelmente - resmungou - Acho que já melhorei dessa gripe.

- Que bom - sua mãe disse.

Foi então que a campainha tocou. Ela saiu para atender, voltando um minuto depois.

- É para você - ela disse a James.

A expressão dela era neutra, mas o coração de James pulou. Poderia ser Lily? Ele esperava que sim... e esperava que não. Ela havia deixado um monte de recados, mas ele não retornara as ligações. Estava emocionalmente dividido, morrendo de vontade de conversar com ela, ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza que não queria falar novamente com ela.

Usando suas muletas, foi lentamente para a parte da frente da casa. Um garoto vestindo uma jaqueta vermelha e preta estava no corredor, mudando o peso de um pé para outro. James parou, surpreso.

- Amos - disse ele.

Amos sorriu timidamente.

- Desculpe por aparecer sem ligar antes. Podemos conversar por um minuto?

- Ah, claro - James apontou para a entrada da sala - Sente-se.

Amos sentou-se no sofá, James puxou uma cadeira no lado oposto da sala e esperou que Amos explicasse a razão de sua visita. Ele não olhava nos olhos de Amos, não conseguia. O cara era o novo namorado de Lily. Que diabos estava fazendo ali?

- Você provavelmente vai pensar que estou maluco - Amos finalmente começou a falar - Primeiro de tudo, Lily não sabe que estou aqui. Isso foi idéia minha.

- O que foi idéia sua? - perguntou James.

Os dentes brancos de Amos se mostraram rapidamente em outro sorriso acanhado.

- Agir como intermediário. Para fazer as pazes entre vocês.

James olhou atônito.

- Do que é que você esta falando?

- Veja, vocês dois terminaram certo? E tive a impressão, quando Lily me contou o que havia acontecido, que tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo.

- Alguma coisa - James admitiu friamente.

- Eu só queria esclarecer tudo. De homem para homem. Assim vocês podem ficar juntos.

- Espera ai - disse James - Como Lily e eu podemos voltar se ela esta saindo com você?

Agora era a vez de Amos ficar de boca aberta.

- Na semana passada, na pizzaria - falou James.

- É. O que é que tem?

- Vocês estavam lá juntos - acusou James.

- Estávamos - admitiu Amos - Ela chorou o tempo todo. A pizza ficou ensopada.

- Quer dizer que não foi um encontro?

Amos balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

- Quer dizer... que vocês não estão juntos?

- Vou ser honesto - disse Amos - Gostaria que estivéssemos. Mas Lily está muito envolvida com você. Ela deixou isso claro para mim há muito tempo.

Demorou alguns minutos para que James entendesse isso, mas finalmente Amos o convenceu de que sua relação com Lily era platônica.

- Não quero me meter na sua vida - Amos falou enquanto James o acompanhava até a porta - provavelmente você já deve me achar intrometido. É só que Lily é uma grande amiga, e me preocupo com a felicidade dela. Então não destrua nada, O.K.

Amos estendeu a mão. James soltou a muleta para apertar a mão de Bill.

- O.K.

Depois que Amos saiu, James permaneceu por muito tempo olhando a rua gelada através da janela da sala. Ficou imaginando o que Lily estaria fazendo, se estava pensando nele, se estava triste porque eles haviam desmanchado o namoro, com raiva ou talvez até aliviada. "ela provavelmente está cheia de sentimentos diferentes sobre tudo isso" decidiu James. "Assim como eu".

James não sabia o que fazer em seguida. Parecia que devia desculpas para Lily. Amos Diggory não estava no meio do caminho deles, afinal de contas. "Mas isso não significa necessariamente que ela queira continuar de onde paramos", concluiu James. Não era essa lição mais importante que ele havia aprendido durante aquele longo e duro período, que a vida é imprevisível, que você não pode ter nada - nem ninguém - como garantido?

Parte de James queria telefonar para Lily imediatamente e implorar que o aceitasse de volta, mas outra parte o segurava.

"Por quê?" James se perguntou. Então, seu pensamento ficou claro repentinamente. A questão não era que não confiasse em Lily, mas precisava aprender a confiar mais em si mesmo.

Quando se afastou da janela, James já havia tomado sua decisão. Se ele e Lily iriam reatar, ele precisava voltar para a relação como uma pessoa completa. Isso não significava que seu corpo tinha que estar perfeitamente curado. Estar completo não significava apenas recuperar totalmente o movimento total das pernas. Era algo interno também. E, embora o apoio de Lily nos últimos meses tivesse sido inestimável - ela o ajudara a ficar novamente sobre os próprios pés de mais de uma maneira - James sabia que precisava dar os últimos passos sozinho.

* * *

Dezembro havia chegado, e Petúnia viera de Beauxbatons para casa a fim de passar o feriado do Natal com a família. As duas irmãs passaram a tarde decorando o pinheiro que seu pai trouxera para casa naquele sábado.

Era um ritual feito com muito carinho e, como sempre, cada detalhe estava perfeito. Canções de Natal vinham do aparelho de som, o vinho quente era aquecido no fogão, e a Sra. Evans fazia os cookies de Natal prediletos de Lily.

Por mais que tentasse, porém, Lily não conseguia entrar no espírito da festa, e sabia o porquê, James havia voltado para a escola há uma semana, mas deixara claro que não estava preparado para conversar. Ela não tinha outra escolha senão dar um tempo para que ele colocasse a cabeça no lugar. Nesse meio tempo, era inacreditavelmente doloroso vê-lo todos os dias e ainda sentir que estavam separados por uma enorme distância. Eles voltariam a ficar juntos?

Petúnia em termos de personalidade era perceptiva, prática e direta. Não perdeu tempo para quebrar o silêncio depressivo da irmã.

- Você me falou que você e James terminaram, mas mão me deu os detalhes. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não há muito o que falar - disse Lily, enfiando a mão na caixa de papelão para pegar um enfeite - Nós meio que... terminamos.

Quando ela disse isso, no entanto, não pôde deixar de dar uma fungada. Petúnia lançou-lhe um olhar aguçado.

- Vamos, Lils - falou Petúnia, usando o apelido que havia colocado em Lily quando eram crianças - Você sabe a regra. Não pode sofrer em silêncio.

Lily despejou a história completa, pelo menos o que ela sabia.

- Só não consigo entender por que ele não fala comigo - concluiu Lily.

- Talvez ele só precise de um pouco de tempo - arriscou Petúnia.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que o recado está bem claro. E fico tentando repetir pra mim mesma que é para melhor. Não faz muito tempo que eu queria terminar com ele, sabe? Mas agora não é o que eu quero, definitivamente - ela recomeçou a fungar - É terrível Petúnia. Sinto muita falta dele.

Petúnia colocou um braço em torno de Lily e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Sei o quanto é duro. Acredite em mim.

- Por que você e o Válter terminaram? - perguntou Lily, - Foi mesmo só por causa da distância?

- Isso foi só uma parte- replicou Petúnia - Mas foi principalmente porque estamos em fases diferentes das nossas vidas, mudando de um modo que acabou nos afastando, ao invés de nos tornar mais próximos.

- Era assim que eu me sentia em relação a James no verão passado! - exclamou Lily - Então, depois do acidente, era como se James tivesse se transformado em outra pessoa - os olhos dela se escureceram - Mas acho que ele realmente não mudou nada. O tempo todo, ele foi sempre o mesmo velho James.

Petúnia pregou uma fita de lantejoulas em um galho da árvore.

- Humm - ela murmurou pensativa.

- O quê?

- Esse negócio de mudança. Você alguma vez pensou que pode estar esperando muito de James? Talvez você não esteja dando um crédito a ele, para que seja o que deve ser.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Acho que não acredito que as pessoas mudem dessa maneira - explicou Petúnia - ou não completamente, pelo menos, para se tornar uma pessoa completamente diferente. Naturalmente, James ainda é James. Mas ele descobriu novas forças dentro dele, qualidades que provavelmente sempre estiveram lá, sem se desenvolver. Todos temos isso. Não podemos esperar que elas desapareçam, apenas temos que reconhecer quais são e aprender a lidar com elas.

Lily observou o pinheiro, decidindo onde pendurar um enfeite, e tentando digerir a análise de Petúnia.

- Deixe-me explicar de outra maneira - sugeriu a irmã - James costumava dar seu interesse por ele como algo certo. Era por isso que, antes, você queria terminar com ele. É possível que, ultimamente, desde o acidente, você tenha agido da mesma maneira?

Petúnia não parecia esperar uma resposta para sua pergunta, o que era bom porque Lily não tinha a menor idéia de como separar e articular o complicado emaranhado de seus sentimentos.

Havia, porém, uma verdade nas palavras de Petúnia. Lily percebera isso imediatamente.

- Sei que tenho pelo menos metade da culpa - admitiu ela. - Fiquei interessada em Amos por um tempo, mesmo que nunca tenha rolado nada. Mas como posso fazer as pazes com James se ele não quer nem conversar comigo?

Petúnia voltou para a primeira sugestão.

- Dê um pouco mais de tempo a ele.

Terminaram de colocar os enfeites. Enquanto Petúnia pregava uma guirlanda prateada ao redor do pinheiro, Lily observava, através da janela, a neve caindo. Um pequeno cachorro branco estava atravessando o gramado, cheirando uma monte de arbustos.

- Você sabe que cachorro é esse? - Lily perguntou à irmã.

Petúnia deu uma olhada pela janela, então balançou a cabeça.

- Não estou muito atualizada sobre nossa vizinhança canina.

O cachorro branco parou de andar e olhou para a casa, com o que Lily imaginou ser uma expressão de sofrimento.

- Acho que ele não está usando coleira - notou Lily, sentindo uma pena daquela pequena criatura perdida - Vou ver se consigo descobrir a quem ele pertence.

Lily colocou um casaco pesado de inverno e saiu de casa. O cachorro havia chegado perto da porta, mas, quando ela apareceu, levou um susto e se afastou.

- Você está perdido? - perguntou Lily gentilmente.

O cachorro manteve uma certa distancia, mas seus olhos permaneceram em Lily. Ela sentou-se no degrau.

- Venha aqui - ela chamou - Não vou machucar você.

O cachorrinho cheirou a grama morta . Quando levantou a cabeça, seu nariz preto estava sujo de neve. Ele espirrou.

- Que palhaço - disse Lily, rindo.

Gradualmente, o cachorro chegou mais perto de Lily, para matar a curiosidade. Levantando-se lentamente, Lily deu alguns passos em sua direção. O cachorro não estava usando uma coleira, afinal; ela se inclinou e o agarrou. Dessa vez, o cachorro não tentou fugir.

- Sem coleira – Lily passou a mão atrás da orelha do cachorro. – Você é um órfão, não é?

O cachorrinho olhou para ela, seus olhos escuros silenciosamente expressivos. O choro apertou a garganta de Lily. "Ele é tão sozinho quanto eu", pensou.

- Venha – Chamou o cachorro, virando-se para abrir a porta – Você não deve ficar aí fora no frio durante o Natal. Pode ter um lar comigo.

* * *

Quando o telefone tocou uma semana depois, na tarde do domingo antes do Natal, Petúnia e Lily estavam assistindo a TV e comendo pipoca de microondas. O pequeno cachorro branco, que Lily tinha batizado de Harpo por causa de sua expressão engraçada e como um tributo triste a James, fã dos Três Patetas, estava muito contente, enrolado no carpete aos pés dela.

Petúnia atendeu ao telefone.

- É pra você – ela disse a Lily. Cobrindo o fone com a mão, acrescentou num sussurro excitado - Acho que é ele!

Com a mão tremendo, Lily tomou o telefone.

- A-alô? – Gaguejou.

- Lily, é James – ele falou, com a voz levemente vacilante .

- James, ah, oi – ela continuou.

- Hum, sei que faz tempo desde que... e eu não a culparei se você não quiser... mas, bem, estava pensando se...- ele tossiu levemente e, então, recomeçou. – Tenho uma espécie de presente de Natal para você – falou ele. – Você não gostaria de vir aqui?

- Ah, claro, eu acho. Quando?

- Que tal agora?

"Será que ele está escutando meu coração disparando?", ela se perguntou.

- O.K. – ela concordou, quase sem ar.

Quinze minutos depois, Lily estava dirigindo para à casa de James. Harpo estava sentado no banco traseiro, com um laço vermelho amarrado ao redor do pescoço e a língua pendurada alegremente. Enquanto isso, Lily estava tão nervosa que suas mãos suadas escorregavam no volante. James havia terminado com ela, depois ficaram sem falar por semanas. Agora queria vê-la... ele tinha um presente para ela! O que estava acontecendo?

Quando ela tocou a campainha dos Potter, o irmão mais novo de James veio até a porta.

- Ei, Lily – Jensen falou casualmente, como se não se tivessem passado anos desde a última vez em que ela aparecera ali. – Cachorro bonitinho. Entre, James está na sala.

Carregando Harpo, Lily atravessou o corredor até a sala de estar. James estava sentado no sofá, lendo uma revista.

- Oi - disse ele, levantando a cabeça assim que ela entrou na sala. – Ei, quem é esse seu amigo peludo?

Lily deu alguns passos hesitantes, ainda segurando Harpo em seus braços como um escudo. Queria entender qual era o humor de James, suas intenções, mas sua voz e expressão estavam neutras, sem revelar nada.

- Este é o Harpo – Lily esticou seus braços abruptamente, oferecendo Harpo, - Mas você pode mudar o nome dele, ou nem precisa ficar com ele, mas Feliz Natal.

Ela colocou Harpo no chão, e ele parecia saber o que fazer. Depois de um olhar de Lily, caminhou em direção a James e cheirou o sapato dele.

James olhou para aquele cachorrinho, seu rosto ainda permanecia branco.

- Obrigado – ele disse baixinho, depois de uma longa pausa.

Houve mais uma pausa estranha. Impaciente com a tensão e o suspense, Lily cruzou e descruzou os braços, esperando que o rapaz lhe contasse por que a convidara para ir até lá. Ela havia dado um presente de paz, agora era a vez dele.

Finalmente, James olhou para ela.

- Como disse no telefone, tenho um presente pra você também – ele disse, um pouco áspero. – Mas não está embrulhado. É algo que tenho que mostrar.

James colocou suas mãos sobre as almofadas do sofá, dos dois lados, então se levantou. Pela primeira vez, Lily percebeu que as muletas dele não estavam por perto. Por um bom tempo, James permaneceu em pé como uma estátua. Depois, lenta e cuidadosamente, dobrou seu joelho direito e escorregou o pé para a frente. Quando seu peso estava novamente equilibrado, ele levou a perna esquerda para a frente da mesma maneira metódica. Um passo, dois passos, três.

Lily olhava, espantada.

- James – gritou ela. – Você está andando!

James sorriu para ela, um orgulho tímido em seus olhos vermelhos de lágrimas. Os olhos de Lily estavam vermelhos também. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

- É – ele falou simplesmente. – Este é o meu presente pra você, Lily. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você. De verdade.

Os pés de Lily estavam fincados no chão. Agora ela corria para James, que a envolveu em seus braços.

- Desculpe – ele sussurrou, o rosto dele contra o dela, as lágrimas de ambos se misturando. – Tirei conclusões precipitadas sobre Amos. Fui injusto com você.

- Tive tanta culpa quanto você.

James a beijou suavemente.

- Podemos resolver isso? Ou é tarde demais?

Eles se sentaram juntos no sofá, de mãos dadas.

- Eu amo você, Lily, e quero que a gente fique junto de novo – começou James.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, os olhos dela brilhando.

- Eu também quero.

- Mas quero ter certeza de que vamos nos entender – disse ele. – Quero que saiba por que eu amo você – ele sorriu timidamente. – Isso parece idiota?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- Eu amo você porque você é uma pessoa forte e confiante – James disse. – Porque é complexa e porque, as vezes, é difícil decifrar o que se passa com você.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso é uma coisa boa?

James deu uma gargalhada.

- É. E, você sabe, antigamente, eu não gostava disso em você. Ou talvez eu devesse dizer que nem percebia isso.

- Eu não era tão confiante naquela época, quando começamos a namorar – respondeu Lily.

- Isso é outra coisa que eu admiro também em você – disse James. – Você busca melhorar, você se arrisca.

- É?

- É. Você não fica sentada, satisfeita com quem você é agora, ainda que você seja uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Bem, você também se esforça muito para melhorar – ela disse.

- Agora sim – concordou James.

- O.K., minha vez de dizer por que eu amo você – disse Lily.

James sorriu.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Existe realmente uma razão – ela escorregou um braço ao redor da cintura dele e descansou a cabeça sobre seu ombro. – Eu amo você porque deixou o mundo ver quanto potencial você tem.

Por alguns minutos, eles se abraçaram fortemente, os lábios juntos, num beijo. Ainda havia um monte de coisas que Lily gostaria de falar, perguntas que ela precisava fazer, mas não estava preocupada. Sabia que aquela era a primeira de muitas conversas sinceras que os dois teriam. De agora em diante, não haveria mais problema de comunicação.

Os dois ainda estavam envolvidos num beijo apaixonado quando Lily sentiu uma pequena pata em seu joelho. Harpo estava em pé sobre as patas traseiras, olhando para eles com a cabeça erguida e uma expressão cômica nos olhos escuros.

- Você se importa? – James perguntou ao cachorro. – Estamos um pouco ocupados agora.

- Ele deve estar precisando sair – falou Lily.

- Bem, então... – James deu um tapinha na cabeça de Harpo e abriu um sorriso para Lily, o sorriso mais feliz que ela já havia visto no rosto de alguém em toda sua vida. – O que você acha de darmos uma volta com ele?

* * *

Olá gente! Finalmente juntinhos *-* Sei que você desejaram uma surra ou uma morte bem morrida para Jay hehe e que Lily desse uma chance para Amos, mas o próprio acabou sendo o intermediário de paz. No próximo cap teremos o epílogo e será mais uma fic que se encera. Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram, me diverti bastante com as indignações de vocês :) izzalima, Ninha Souma, Nanda Soares, Joana Patrícia e F. TomokoLeMarie :*


	17. Epílogo

A primavera finalmente chegara a Massachusetts. As chuvas de abril haviam derretido os últimos montes de neve suja. Um arco-íris de plantas surgia da terra descongelada, flores amarelas se abriam ao longo das cercas, os galhos de várias árvores estavam envolvidos por uma névoa de minúsculos brotos verdes. O sol estava alto e o ar era fresco e suave.

- Você não ama a primavera? – perguntou Lily. – Ela não faz você se sentir uma pessoa completamente nova?

Ela e James tinham se encontrado no parque da cidade para dar uma volta com Harpo depois da aula de balé.

- Sempre – concordou James. – Este ano mais do que os outros – eles estavam de mãos dadas; Lily apertava os dedos dele firmemente. – Em setembro, deitado naquela cama de hospital, nunca imaginei que estaria andando novamente em abril. Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde que Lily e James tinham reatado, e durante aquele tempo ele havia continuado sua fisioterapia com uma disciplina e uma dedicação inacreditáveis. O esforço foi recompensado. Seus passos ainda eram lentos e cuidadosos, mas ele estava andando melhor do que nunca e não precisava mais de ajuda nem mesmo de uma bengala. O doutor Belsky havia lhe dito para esperar uma recuperação completa no final do verão ou outono, ainda que muito provavelmente ele continuasse sempre tendo uma leve dificuldade para andar.

O mundo parecia novo e brilhante e cheio de potencial para Lily também. Ela estava estagiando na produção do Lago dos Cisnes do conservatório de dança de New England e, recentemente havia sido nomeada a representante de Hogwarts para um comitê regional consultivo que trabalhava no desenvolvimento de programas sobre a consciência da diversidade em escolas locais. Seu relacionamento com James era uma fonte de felicidade e satisfação, e ela havia sido aceita tanto na faculdade de Beauxbatons quanto na Suny Purchase.

James parou para arrancar a flor de uma árvore perto da trilha que percorriam. Enfiou a flor atrás da orelha de Lily, então a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

- Então, você já enviou seu formulário de aceitação para Suny?

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, excitada.

- Ainda tenho a sensação de que estou sonhando, como se isto estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa. Não consigo acreditar que estou indo para lá!

- Também não consigo acreditar que entrei na Williams – disse James.

Ela envolveu o braço no dele e retomaram a caminhada.

- Você está triste porque não estamos indo para Harvard e Beauxbatons, como planejamos antigamente?

James balançou a cabeça.

- Provavelmente pode parecer maluquice, mas, mesmo que pudesse, não voltaria no tempo. Não estou falando daquele ultimo outono, logo depois do acidente de carro, é claro. Mas de como estou agora... Eu quero esta vida. É praticamente perfeita!

Lily concordava plenamente.

- Mas vou sentir falta de você no ano que vem – admitiu ela. – Sei que iremos nos ver na maioria dos fins de semanas, mas de segunda à sexta vai ser bem solitário.

- Ainda temos mais alguns meses. A festa de graduação, e depois todo o verão. A praia – ele sorriu. – Os jogos do Red Sox.

- É verdade – ela deu uma gargalhada.

Alguns metros à frente, eles se sentaram num banco com vista para um estuário que seguia para o mar. A água brilhava intensamente sob o sol; uma garça branca procurava peixes ao longo do curso daquela foz.

- Ei, olhe isso – exclamou Lily. Com o dedo indicador, ela traçou um coração entalhado no encosto do banco. – Algum outro casalzinho apaixonado já esteve aqui antes de você.

- "J.P. + L.E., para sempre" – James leu em voz alta. – Estou feliz que tenha durado, você não está?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Num dado momento, aquele símbolo entalhado, aquele "para sempre", tinha parecido uma armadilha. Agora ela não se via mais como a metade de um casal: ela e James se gostavam e se respeitavam como indivíduos.

James esticou a mão para enrolar uma mecha do cabelo ruivo de Lily ao redor de seu dedo.

- Preciso fazer uma confissão – ele falou repentinamente.

- O que é?

- Você se lembra de dezembro passado, quando tivemos aquela conversa séria? O dia em que voltamos a namorar?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, eu esqueci. Dããã... É claro que me lembro!

James deu uma gargalhada.

- Bem, se lembra de como eu disse tudo aquilo sobre amar você porque você era inteligente e intrigante e cheia de talentos e tudo o mais?

- Lembro. E daí?

- Eu quero que você saiba que acredito em cada uma daquelas palavras. Não estava apenas tentando amolecer você para me desculpar pelo fato de que eu costumava ser um idiota que a amava principalmente por causa de seus cabelos ruivos, belos olhos verdes e pernas maravilhosas.

- Espero que não, James Potter! – exclamou Lily, gargalhando. – Então, qual é a grande confissão?

Os olhos de James estavam brilhando.

- A confissão é que, embora eu ame você por sua cabeça e por sua ambição e por todas as maneiras como me desafia e me surpreende, ainda sou maluco por seus cabelos ruivos, seus belos olhos verdes e suas pernas maravilhosas.

Ele envolveu-a com os braços e ela o abraçou.

- Espero que sim, James Potter – disse Lily, um pouco antes dos lábios deles se encontrarem num longo e doce beijo.

_Fim!_

* * *

Oiii gente! É isso, chegamos ao fim :( essa foi a fic que mais chegou perto da época dos marotos, embora seja UA, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ela tenta retratar a realidade, mostrar que nunca devemos ter nada como certo, pois como disse uma vez um gigante também tomba; e que nosso maior obstáculo somos nós mesmos, nossa falta de fé e amor. As vezes é necessário perdermos ou estarmos perto de perder algo ou alguém para sabermos sua a real importância em nossa vida. Diante de qualquer dificuldade precisamos ser fortes, corajosos e lutar pelo que queremos e jamais se submeter a algo que nos faça ser quem não somos. E que apesar de tudo, o amor sempre será mais forte e que podemos nos apaixonar novamente pelo nosso próprio namorado. Estou muito emocionada com tanto carinho que recebi ao longo dessa (e de outras também) fic. Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a todas que acompanharam Para Sempre, aos seus comentários maravilhosos e por isso dedico Para Sempre a vocês. Nos vemos em Lil's Beach, Me Da Uma Carona? e na minha nova fic Partido Contrário com James, Lily, Sirius e Lene. Beijinhos :*


End file.
